Vegeta and Bulma -The night after Cell's defeat-
by pukeko10
Summary: The night after Cell's defeat Vegeta finds his way back to Bulma. How is their relationship going to continue? Picturing Vegeta's inner change and struggle and Bulma dealing with her Saiyan Prince. Romance, with funny and serious bits. A story placed between the end of Cell and the start of Buu
1. The night after Cell

Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragonball Z or any of its Charakters. They belong to Akira Toriyama

**I don't own the cover image I used for this story! Thanks to the talented artist, who draw that amazing picture!**

Hi guys :) This is my very first FanFic. This chapter takes place in the night after defeating Cell and shows what could have happened between Vegeta and Bulma :)

I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

* * *

It was late at night, when Vegeta flew through the window Bulma had left open for him. His feet had barely touched the ground when she entwined her arms around him to pull him close, "I was worried sick about you!"

Vegeta's body went stiff, "There certainly was no need for that..."

He looked down at the woman and warmth filled his body. Her touch shook him to his core. He had learned to shut those feelings out and ban them of his heart a long time ago. They had caused too much pain for him to bear. So why was he here? When this woman made him feel again, leaving him vulnerable. He had truly believed getting back into battle and fighting would bring his old self back, the ruthless and merciless warrior.

When he still hadn't moved or responded to her embrace, Bulma lifted her gaze and looked up at him. But Vegeta couldn't bring himself to look in her blue eyes. He heard something shuffling in the corner, and he turned his head to find his son sleeping in a little bed. Following a reflex, he disengaged from Bulma and walked up to the bed, just looking at the sleeping boy for a long time.

To see his son die by the hands of Cell had pushed him one step too far. The pain and desperation that had flooded him, it was like he had found himself back on Frieza's ship, after his planet was destroyed. Vegeta knew he couldn't hide behind his pride anymore. It would rip him apart if he had to deal with it on his own.

He needed someone. He needed her.

Bulma approached from behind and placed on hand on his shoulder, "They have revived Trunks already, he is fine."

Vegeta knew. He was disgusted with how relieved he had felt when Tunks' Ki reappeared on earth. _When the fuck did this happen, that I started caring?!_

"Yamcha told me what you did, when Cell killed him..." _That bloody weakling!_ Vegeta turned around pushing her off. His onyx eyes darkened dangerously, "I don't care about the brat or anyone else! Understand?" Bulma just shook her head. As if to say, 'Do you believe yourself, what you just said?'

Vegeta felt his anger rise, "Listen up... "

"Don't you see, that this made you stronger? Fighting for someone else other than yourself?"

All of his rage was vanished in that instant. It was replaced by this fucking confusion he has had, since he started living on this god-forsaken mud ball. Everything he had ever believed in had been shaken, and broken apart. He didn't know how to put the pieces together. He felt so lost. And then, there was this woman, he was so afraid of losing. He finally looked at her, his eyes expressing all of his confusion. Bulma's blue orbs penetrated his heart. Suddenly he couldn't hold back anymore. Kakarot's sacrifice, him not being strong enough to beat Cell, after all he had gone through, after all his training, this humiliation once again...

In an instant he had encircled Bulma, pulling her as close as he could. Vegeta's coveting hands ran up and down her body, feeling her curves, while he was inhaling her scent. He pressed his lips against Bulma's and pushed her backwards. His kiss was urgent almost desperate, as if he wanted to show her what he would never be able to say out loud. Before he could shove her on the bed, Bulma broke their contact.

Vegeta frowned,"What is it?"

She didn't answer but placed her soft hands on his cheeks, which were covered with blood and dirt. Surprisingly, her little gesture calmed him. _Why does she have so much power over me? That dammed woman..._ But Vegeta closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy her touch.

"I will always be by your side Vegeta!", she whispered softly. His eyes flicked open, staring at her. She grabbed his wrist gently and he let her pull him towards the shower.

When Bulma started taking his armor off, Vegeta's body tensed again, "I don't need help with that!" What did the woman think, that he was a helpless child, a weakling?! Bulma stopped peeling off his combat suit and stroke over the muscles on his arm, "It's not a weakness to let someone in Vegeta. Let me take care of you for once."

She looked him in the eye, a really soft expression on her face. He starred at her for what seemed like an eternity. "You are not afraid, are you? My Saiyan Prince..." Bulma's eyes blinked with mischief.

"I am a Saiyan Warrior! I'm afraid of nothing woman!" but eventually he exhaled deeply and gave in. He just couldn't keep it up anymore, not today.

So for the first time since Frieza had taken possession of him, Vegeta broke down the barriers, he had built up around him and handed himself over completely. Bulma undressed him and then herself and lead him into the shower. The hot water ran over both their bodies and Bulma scrubbed the crusted blood and dirt off his tanned skin. She ran her fingers over his hard body, inspected every single scar and lightly kissed him all over, and then she wrapped her arms around him. For a long time, they just stood there holding each other, surrounded by water and steam. Vegeta kept his eyes closed, and focused utterly on her touch. It was the first time that he allowed Bulma to show him affection like that, the first time he would allow himself to embrace all the affection and love she held for him. Still this was an exception. And both of them knew.

Finally Bulma's lips found his own. Her tongue played around his lips, until Vegeta opened them to let her in. She deepened the kiss and grasped his spiky hair. Vegeta's heart skipped and he grumbled in comfort. Maybe, she was the one that could redeem him one day.

* * *

I found it quite difficult to write from Vegeta's POV but I like the challenge. I tryed to keep him in character. Hope it worked :P

The following chapters will be about Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship and how it developes up to the start of the Buu-Saga


	2. Father and Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

I deleted chapter 2 and will upload it again (with an additional scene) when it fits in better. Hope you're not disappointed about that. But I sort of had the 2nd chapter uploaded before I had made up my mind where this story is going.

Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favourites :) It's a huge motivation!

**Big THANK YOU goes to foxyrules for being my Beta :)**

* * *

The sun shone through the window and woke Bulma up. She yawned and turned around. Surprisingly she found Vegeta sleeping next to her. That was unusual. If he slept in her room he would always be gone by time she woke up. He looked so peaceful, though. Vegeta really had given himself to her last night. It showed that he trusted her. She was probably the only person in the entire universe. Shafts of sunlight lit up his chest, distinguishing every muscle of his perfect body. Bulma took her sweet time looking at him. Since Vegeta was sleeping, he couldn't stop her. She finally riveted on the deep scars all over his skin. She had always asked herself who had given them to Vegeta. She knew from being friends with Goku half her life that it was pretty much impossible to scar the skin of a Saiyan. The force that had caused those must have been incredible. She had once asked Vegeta about them, which had resulted in him shutting her out.

A chill ran down her back, when she realized that many of these had probably been caused by the hands of Frieza, "What have they done to you?" she whispered.  
Vegeta moved and after a while opened his eyes. Bulma cleared the expression on her face. She knew, if Vegeta saw that she pitied him, he would never forgive her. He shoveled down, streching out.

"It's nice waking up next to you for a change." Vegeta looked at her for a moment, then he realized where he was and the familiar scowl appeared on his face. He didn't respond and got out of bed. He stood there naked, looking for some pants. Bulma stared at his wide back, "In that drawer over there, should be some of your clothes."

Vegeta pulled out a blue shirt and some shorts, put them on, and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Bulma crossed the room "Why are you ignoring me. You can't just leave like that!", she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. Vegeta turned, his expression indifferent, "The brat needs a new diaper."  
Bulma's face dropped. Here we are again.  
She put her hands on her hips, "You can't be serious!", anger and frustration worked their way up inside her, "What are you afraid of, huh!?" She was so angry that tears shot in her eyes. Dammit! Don't cry in front of that idiot. It was like everytime they took a step forward, Vegeta took three back.

The Saiyan froze and his gaze wandered over her. His expression was blank when he suddenly closed the gap between them,"I'm not afraid...", his vioce was rough but gentle at the same time as he brushed his fingers over her arm. Before she realized what happened, Vegeta had vanished. Bulma stood there for a couple of seconds, until Trunks started crying. She lifted him out of his bed and kissed his soft head. She sighed, "Figuring your dad out is a really hard one, Trunks."

oOo

When Bulma came downstairs her parents and (future) Trunks sat in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "Good morning, Sweety," Bunny smiled,"I didn't want to wake you up, after a day like yesterday."

"It's alright, Mum." Bulma put little Trunks in his chair and kissed the other one on the cheek. "Did you have a good sleep Trunks?"

Trunks blushed lightly "Yes thanks. I'll be heading home soon though. I don't want to leave mother alone, longer then necessary."

Bulma smiled "That's fair enough. The others said they would come around noon to say goodbye. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Yes, sure."

Bulma sipped on her coffee and looked at the older version of her son "Oh and I'm gonna give you a haircut as well. I can hardly see your handsome face anymore."

Trunks turned a deeper shade of red, "That's nice of you."

Her mom looked at he empty chair next to Bulma, "Oh say, Honey, where is Vegeta? I haven't seen him since he left for that little tournament yesterday."

"You know Vegeta, Mom, he comes and goes as he pleases."

Her dad put down the newspaper; "I was just wondering if he is going to stay with us, now?"

Bulma froze, and something cold appeared in her stomach. Would Vegeta stay with her? She hadn't even thought about it. He had been around for so long. Surely he wouldn't leave her now, would he? The thought made Bulma sick to her stomach. For the second time this morning she felt tears breaking through.

"I just got used to him being around so much!" Bunny smiled happily stirring her tea, "It would be such a shame if he left."

"Will you excuse me?", Bulma quickly got up, "Would you mind Trunks for me, Mom, please?"

"Are you alright, Bulma?", her father called after her, but Bulma had already left the kitchen. She went up to her room, shut the door, and took a couple of deep breaths. How come she never thought about what would happen after the whole Android- Thing was over? She felt her heart tighten. She had to talk to him. But there was no point in looking for him, now, since he had taken off to god knows where. She froze; he hadn't left for good already had he? Please don't do this to me Vegeta.

oOo

Vegeta laid on the grass, his eyes were closed. He was pissed with himself. What happened last night? He had let down his guard and allowed the woman to get close. He had shown weakness! Vegeta smashed his fist in the grass, causing a deep whole. This morning, he overslept, and Bulma had been all happy about waking up next to him. He had wanted topush her off, show, that he didn't need her. But he had seen the hurt about his rejection in her blue eyes. Instead of just leaving her like this, he found himslef unable to do so. He had felt bad, for being so abrasive.  
FUCK THIS! Vegeas fists crashed into the ground again, what was wrong with him?! Then, he sensed someone approaching and sighed frustrated. 'Darn it I should have hid my Ki ...'

The intruder landed on the cliff, "You are a pain in the ass you know that, kid?"

Trunks fell to the grass, a couple of meters away from his father, ignoring his comment. For a while they just sat there in silence. Finally, Trunks cleared his throat, "Father, I..."

"Don't you dare mention it!", Vegeta hissed, clenching his fists. How die he ALWAYS manage to piss him off?!

Trunks exhaled, "No listen...what you did after Cell killed me..."

Vegeta lost his temper. Before he knew it, he was up on his feed, grabbing Trunks on his collar, "SHUT UP! Or is swear to you, you will regret it."  
Trunks didn't defent himself, he just returned his fathers look. He eyes just look like his mothers... "Damm it!" Vegeta pushed him off, truned his back and foldet his arms over his chest. Again nobody, said a word and the only sound came from the waves clashing against the cliffs. Vegta's anger slowly wore of. He was actually glad that Trunsk had come to see him. This is so fucking frustrating!

Eventually Trunks started to speak, watching his father, "I'm going back in a couple of hours."

Vegeta nodded, he kind of bewailed that. Seeing his progress and strength during their time in the hyperbolic time chamber, Trunks had made him proud. Even that Trunks had the guts to stand up to him, had impressed Vegeta. Of course he would never admit those things. But knowing that his son was a powerful warrior gave him some sort of satisfaction, "Well, you won't have a problem killing the Androids now.", he smirked, "You should definitely work on your speed though."

Trunks gasped in surprise, "You knew?"

Back then the stupidity of the boy had made him angry, but now he saw it differently, "I have fought all my life Trunks. You're clearly lacking the experience."

Trunks blushed "Why didn't you tell me? I felt like such a fool."

Vegeta got up, "Some things you just got to learn the hard way.", he walked towards the cliff.

"Father...", Trunks hesitated, "It...it was good meeting you."

Vegeta turned his head and took a long look at his son, "Take care of your mother, will you, Son?"

Before Trunks could reply Vegeta scuffed the cliffs and flew off, not seeing the expression of pure happiness on his son's face.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :) Did I keep them in character? Are their actions sort of comprehensible?


	3. Damn it woman!

So guys next chapter is up :) It contains Lemon, so you have been warned! **It's my first lemon tho, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad.**

Thanks to all of you, who are following this story! It makes me really happy! As always a big thanks goes to **foxyrules!**

* * *

Bulma waved and the next moment the time machine was gone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta disappearing into the house. The sight of him made her feel anxious and it took a moment to calm herself. She had been worried all day long and Vegeta had only come back shortly before Trunks' departure. It had been a relief, to see him back. She shook her head; when exactly had she fallen for this man?

"You haven't eaten all day Vegeta, Sweety!", her mom lilted and went after him, "I saved you some lunch..."

Well that certainly doesn't help it. Bulma put a palm on her forehead and closed her eyes for a second. "Are you alright Bulma?" Gohan looked at her concerned. "Huh?...Oh yes, don't you worry!", she brushed her hand through his black hair, "How is your mum coping?"

"You know my mum, Bulma,", the boy shrugged his shoulders, "I think the shock has made her sick, she threw up all morning. But Grandpa is looking after her."

"Oh gosh, poor thing. You've got to take care of her, understand? And tell her that I'll visit you guys soon!" Gohan nodded, "Thank you, Bulma."

After another hour everybody was gone. She picked up Trunks, who was playing in the grass and walked inside, where she bumped into her dad. "Here you are, Bulma.", he stroked her arm, "Let me take care of Trunks for a while. I think you have to clear some things up with Vegeta, don't you?"

Since when did her dad know what was going on with her?

"How..."

"I'm not blind Bulma.", he paused, then he said, "I just don't want to see you unhappy. Vegeta isn't an easy man to handle and..."

"Please don't worry about me Dad, that thing between me and him is...difficult...it...he just needs time." Her Dad took Trunks, "I hope you are right." Bulma smiled, "I love you Dad!"

oOo

Bulma had been looking for Vegeta everywhere but couldn't find him. It was getting dark outside when she saw light in the Gravity Room. She walked outside and headed towards the GR. She looked through the window and saw Vegeta lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

Bulma typed in the code on the key panel and went inside, "I've been looking for you."

Vegeta watched as she walked in and sat down next to him, "What are you doing, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan exhaled, "Just thinking." Bulma figured that he had to sort out a lot with himself after what had happened, and she knew that he'd rather cut his arm off, then share those thoughts with her. So she was rather surprised when Vegeta kept talking, "I mean, what's the fucking point?", he turned his head and fixed his onyx eyes on her blue ones, "All my training…Kakarrot..." , he broke-off, still staring at her. Bulma was not sure of what to say, she didn't want this new, talkative side of Vegeta to go away because she did the wrong thing. But something inside her made her scared of what he was going to say,

"You got so strong, Vegeta! You are a Super Saiyan."

"Still wasn't enough was it?!"

"There is more to life than fighting, shouldn't you know that by now?" Vegeta scoffed and looked up at he ceiling once again. Bulma didn't feel like getting more into that whole Goku-Vegeta-Rival-Thing. There was something else that bothered her more. Bulma exhaled deeply, how was she going to put this?

"Vegeta..." her voice was shaking, she was so afraid of his answer, "Are you gonna stay with Trunks and me?"

Vegeta's body went stiff, then he sat up and looked at Bulma intensely. Bulma lost herself in those dark eyes, her stomach fluttered, but she couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. Vegeta hesitated, then he wiped them away with his thumb, "You are crying.", he stated. Her skin burned where he touched her and she had to suppress the urge to wrap her arms around him, "The thought of you leaving me behind just hurts so much. It's...unbearable."

The Saiyan fixed his gaze on the wet spot, her tears had left on his thumb,"What makes you think that I'm going to leave?"

"The fact that you are, who you are, Vegeta!", a bitter tone swung in Bulma's voice.

Vegeta glowered, "Dammit, Woman! Do you think I have no honor?", he said in a hushed tone. Bulma didn't know how to respond. Did that mean...

"I do know my responsibilities. I'm not saying that I will always be around, but I have claimed you as mine." Bulma couldn't believe her ears, rocks were dropping from her heart, the relief she felt was unbelievable.

"Besides", Vegeta put his other hand firmly around her waist and crushed her body against his,"I wouldn't allow any other man to lay hands on you.", he whispered, bringing his face close to hers, "You belong to me now." He pressed his lips roughly on hers, his tongue demanding excess, until Bulma's lips parted, letting him in. His hands slid down Bulma's back, gripping her ass as he buried his face in her blue curls inhaling deeply, "If you knew what you do to me Bulma..."

She was surrounded by Vegeta's heat, her blood was boiling. He pushed her on the floor and knelt over her, pure desire flashing in his dark eyes, as he ripped her black top to rags. Bulma slid her hands under his shirt to feel his abs, but Vegeta grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinned them firmly over her head, and leaned in closely. He kissed down her neck and stopped where her pulse was rushing in her veins, sucking her skin. His other hand ran down her chest and snapped her bra off. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them. A moan escaped Bulma's lips. She pressed herself against his body as hard as she could, feeling his hot skin. Lust and joy overwhelmed her. She wanted him. "Do it!"

"So demanding..." Vegeta mumbled and pulled down her pants, "Don't you forget something little female?" He stroked over her wet clit. Bulma groaned again. Vegeta still held her hands captive over her head as he smirked, loving having her in his possession. He inserted two fingers playing with her, pushing them in and out. Bulma writhed herself beneath him. She wanted him so much, but she wouldn't let him win,"Nooo...I'm...not."

"You know that you can't resist me Bulma..." his fingers moved in little circles teasing her. He made her almost come, but removed his fingers shortly before. Bulma jerked her head up and saw Vegeta smirking. She knew he wouldn't continue, before he got he wanted. By now, Bulma's desire was stronger than her pride, "Pl...please...Vegeta...please!"

The Saiyan pressed his hot lips on her mouth, "That's a good girl..." He entered her with a smooth movement, finally she felt him inside. His thrusts were hard and quick. Bulma dug her nails into his back, scratching his skin, as he moved back and forth, pulling up one of her legs. Bulma moaned louder as he picked up on speed and his name exploded from her lips as she reached her climax. Vegeta thrust into her once more, gasping for air. He grabbed her hips hardly and came.

Bulma ran her hands through his thick hair and Vegeta rolled off her. They lay next to each other in silence. Bulma placed her hand lightly on Vegeta's forearm and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Please review :) I wanna know what you guys think so I can make this Story better :)


	4. Misunderstanding

Yay update :) Thank you **foxyrules** for checking on my chapters :)

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

Bulma landed her aircraft at Capsule Corporation. She took Trunks out of his seat and headed towards the house. She placed a kiss on his nose, "You've been such a good boy today." Trunks shook the soft toy monkey in his hands and giggled.

Bulma found her mother in the living room, polishing her toenails. Bunny looked up when they entered, "Hello you two! How did the appointment go?"

Bulma put Trunks on the floor, where he played with his stuffed monkey, putting the tail in his mouth. Bulma grinned. Vegeta had been pretty pissed when he had seen the toy a couple of days ago, _"Woman how dare you, making fun of my legacy like this!"_

Bulma sat on the sofa, "Everything is alright mum. Chi Chi's baby is healthy, only her morning sickness is pretty bad."

"It's good that you took her to the doctor. Now that her husband is dead and all, she needs any support she can get."

"You don't have to worry about her, she handles everything just fine."

Bunny finished her last nail, "Did you go to the same doctor you went to with Trunks?"

"Yes, so there were no awkward questions. You know, with the tail and stuff."

"So is it gonna be a boy or a cute little girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Oh did you hear that Trunks?" Bunny picked the toddler up, "You're gonna get a little brother!"

Bulma looked at her watch, "Crap, it's almost 11, I've got to get back to the lab."

"Do that, Bulma. Trunks and I will have a nice day at the playground," she spun him around, "Oh but first you need a new diaper, Sweety."

oOo

Bulma sat in front of her blueprints and calculations. Almost four months had passed since Cell's defeat and Bulma had picked up the work on her space ships again. She intended to produce them in large numbers and sell them on the global market, as the first company worldwide. The problem was, that the materials were simply too expensive and the technology too complicated. Still, she would figure it out, eventually, as she always did, but right now, she was stuck.

She massaged her temples. She had been working straight for 12 hours now, and she was getting a bad headache. "Time to call it a day!"

She got up and left the lab. She looked through the window. The Gravity Room stood in the dark and was turned off. She hadn't seen Vegeta for a couple of days now. She had been busy with work while Vegeta had finally picked up his training again. For months after Cell's defeat, Vegeta had refused to train. For a while Bulma had thought that Vegeta had simply given up. He had lost his fighting spirit, over not only Goku, but also Gohan surpassing him in strength and power. But now the Saiyan was back to his old self, with new goals set. Bulma was relieved to see him back in his old routine. She knew, Vegeta needed constant training and working towards a goal to keep his sanity. But, he hadn't come to her to spend the night with her since. Bulma considered going to pay him a visit. How long had it been since they had last slept together? Way to long for sure... Bulma blushed lightly in the dark when she remembered, the things Vegeta had done to her, back then. He just knows how to...

When she reached the staircase someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back hard, "Vegeta, what he hell?!"

He smashed her against the stair railing, caging her so she couldn't escape. He held her arm painfully tight, "Let go, you are hurting me! What's got into ..." she stopped, when she saw the expression on Vegeta's face. He was angry, very angry. He clenched his teeth, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Bulma was confused, "Tell you what?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Bitch!" Bulma tried to push him off, but he didn't budge, "Don't talk to me like that, Asshole! Back off! I won't say it again, Vegeta!"

He didn't even listen, "Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?"

"What? How do you...?"

"I heard your mother say it."

Now Bulma understood, "Vegeta, listen..."

He moved closer pushing her hard against the railing, "You said you improved those pills! I even...you know...in that stupid cup. Do you know how degrading that was?"

"Vegeta, I'm not..."

"I thought such an accident wouldn't happen again!", his voice was shaking in rage, "I would have never touched you again if I knew..."

"_Accident_? So that's what Trunks is to you?!" Anger flooded every inch of Bulma's body, forgetting why Vegeta had started the argument in the first place.

"I never wanted that brat, Woman!", he said coldly, "I hate attachments!"

"BASTARD!" Bulma moved to punch Vegeta's face, but before she could even get close, he gripped her wrist and twisted it, "Really? Shouldn't you know better? I thought you were so smart?"

His aura was shifting to something unpredictable and wild. Bulma winced in pain, "Do you want to break my wrist you Idiot?!" Bulma didn't remember Vegeta acting like this last time. But she was too furious to try and make any sense out of Vegeta right now. How could he say such things?

"Do you think I won't?" he stared at her, his voice dangerously calm, "You think you don't have to fear me anymore." Bulma refused to back down, "You are a dumb monkey..."

"I'll teach you, Bitch!" He threw Bulma to the ground, hard. Pain shot through her spine, but she kept quiet, she wouldn't show him that she was afraid. Vegeta was out of control, and if he lost it, she didn't stand a chance. He pinned her to the ground. Bulma looked in his onyx eyes and what she saw in them made her gasp.

_He is hurt! Do I really mean that much to Vegeta that I can hurt him so badly and make him that upset?_

Bulma was shocked, "Vegeta, please stop."

_He thinks that I'm pregnant and that I kept it from him._

He smirked dangerously, while he smothered her under his weight, "Not so brave now, you disobedient little..."

"VEGETA I AM NOT PREGNANT!", Bulma screamed even though she could hardly breathe.

Vegeta hesitated "Don't try to fool me woman, your mother said..."

"Chi Chi is pregnant, I went to the doctor with her this morning," Bulma gasped for air, "Vegeta, I would never hide something like that from you!"

In an instant Vegeta let go of her and stood up, "That clown has managed to get his woman pregnant?"

Bulma's breathing was returning to normal and she rubbed her wrist, "Obviously..."

Vegeta's gaze focused on the big bruises on her arm and wrist. "So can his royal highness think straight again?!" Bulma snapped and got up. When she tried to straighten her back however she yelped.

"Bulma..." Vegeta said quietly

"Just save it!" Bulma couldn't decide to either be angry with him, or sorry for him. Vegeta frowned, "It's not my fault, that you humans are so fragile and weak. It's ridiculous!"

"It's not my fault, that you can't control your temper!", she tried to climb the stairs, but failed. Vegeta approached her and ran his hands over her spine to check on it. "Just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough, already?!", but to Bulma's surprise he put is arms around her back and lower legs, to he pick her up carefully and he carried her up the stairs. His hold was gentle, Bulma wasn't used to that from Vegeta at all. Was he actually showing her affection? He must feel really bad. She looked up to him, "I would never betray you like that, Vegeta. You're the first one I would tell." He glanced at her, "Just shut up, will you?"

Bulma sighted. He won't talk about it...typical. So she rested her head on his muscular chest and enjoyed the heat, his body was emitting. Why couldn't she stay angry at him for long? Even after what he just did to her, "Where is Trunks sleeping?" Vegeta brushed his fingers gently over Bulma's arm. "With my parents, mom looked after him today."

To her surprise he headed towards his room. He pushed the door open. The room was plain, perfectly tidy, even the bed was made. Bulma was the only one allowed in, but she still didn't come here often. He laid her on the soft mattress. Vegeta took Bulma's shirt off, careful not to bend her back. He kissed her stomach while he pulled down her pants. Bulma shivered under his touch. Then he covered her with the blanket, took his own shorts of and crawled next to her. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's body and pulled her tight to his chest. He had never done that before. He had always refused to hold her, especially when they were sleeping in the same bed. How long had she longed for this?

Bulma relaxed in his strong grip. She listened to his steady breathing, felt his warmth, and smelled his scent. She loved this so much. She felt so secure in his arms. Vegeta buried his face into her blue hair, "Don't get used to it woman..." But Bulma shuffled a bit closer and Vegeta grumbled in comfort. It didn't take long until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**! I DO NOT SUPPORT DOMESTIC VIOLENCE !**

**[******16.10.2016: If you are in an abusive relationship, take immediate action and leave the person, that is hurting you RIGHT NOW! It happened "only" once, then it WILL happen again. The thought of hurting you, comes way before the actual act! He or she has no respect for you whatsoever! You are precious! Take courage, get help, don't let him or her get away with abusing you! Looking at this chapter now and due to some reviews I've gotten, I think this chapter is sending the wrong message and I will alter it, as soon as I find time.]****

I actually didn't want Bulma and Vegeta to make up after their fight, but it suddenly turned out that way. Well I'll safe that for another time! I'm not that happy with this chapter, I'm not sure if their actions are 100% logical here, but I hope you still like it.

Please review :D It really helps me to get your opinion :)


	5. Family Trip I

This is a mostly harmonic interaction between Vegeta and Bulma. Say a little break before the trouble starts again :P

* * *

"Honey lunch is ready!", Bulma put her book down and stretched her arms out. "I'm coming, Mom."

It had been a hell of a month. There was so much work going on at Capsule Corporation, Trunks had been rather grumpy and of course Vegeta didn't seem to do anything but train all day long. Harder and more determined than ever before. It was ridiculous! Still, she knew that Vegeta was struggling. The thought of being second best haunted him. That's what made him train, constantly pushing his limits. Needless to say, that Vegeta would never tell her. It pained Bulma to see him like this. So she tried to show him that there was more to life than strength. Of course she couldn't just come out and tell him that, it would have defeated the purpose. Bulma sighed.

But still, today was her first day off in weeks and she was going to enjoy herself. When she came into the kitchen her mum was setting the table. Trunks who had just mastered walking stumbled around his grandma's feet all smiley and happy. "Just sit down, Sweety! That handsome man of yours should be here any second. He never misses lunch."

"Mom!" Right that moment Vegeta entered the kitchen. When Trunks saw his father, he squealed happily and waddled towards him. Trunks put his little arms round Vegeta's leg and looked trustfully up to his father. Bulma saw the Saiyan's expression soften for a split second, before he frowned. Oh Vegeta...

"You just love your Daddy don't you Trunks!", Bunny smiled and put a big steamy pot on the table.

"Will someone remove that thing from my leg at once?" Bulma sight and put a palm on her forehead. This man was unbelievable. What did she get herself into trying to fix Vegeta?

"Oh Vegeta, you're so funny sometimes!", Bunny picked the boy up and put him into his chair, "Your Daddy is just as hungry as you are, isn't he!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat next to Bulma, filling his plate. He only wore shorts and Bulma glanced at his chest. His defined muscles, the strength he was emitting. Bulma just couldn't get enough of him. She felt desire rising in her body when Vegeta caught her gaze. He lent back and smirked knowingly.

Bulma blushed, "Oh shut up, Vegeta!"

"Did I say anything?", he grinned his mouth stuffed with food.

"So what are you two lovebirds doing with the rest of your day? You have both worked so hard lately."

Bulma stroked Trunk's head "Uhhm, I don't know Mom."

"What about a trip to the park? It's such a nice day, isn't it, Vegeta?" Vegeta choked looking up from his food,"I'm not going to the park you foolish woman! I'm a warrior!"

It was that moment that Bulma decided that Vegeta would spend the rest of his day with her and Trunks in the park, "Yes, you are!" Vegeta looked at her in disbelief,"You don't give me orders!", he had even stopped eating. "You will spend time with your family, Vegeta! I have hardly seen you over the last couple of weeks and I've had enough!"

The Saiyan flinched, when she said "family" and his body tensed, "Listen, Woman, I have more important..."

"Come on, Vegeta! You have been training day and night. Even you need to rest sometime!"

"I can think of a thousand dammed things that would be more restful, than going out with the brat and you!" With that, he returned his attention back to his food, thinking that the matter was settled. He couldn't have been more wrong. Bulma's blue eyes flashed angrily and she found herself up on her feet, poking her finger in his chest, her face close to his, "You will get your royal butt ready in twenty minutes to go out OR..."

Annoyed that his meal got interrupted once again, he turned his head to Bulma, his dark eyes narrowed, "Or what? What could you possibly do to make me, Bulma?"

"OR..." Bulma leaned in more closely so their noses almost touched, "I will shut down the GR!" Vegeta's eyes widened, he was up on his feed as well now, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!", Vegeta scowled at her, closing in on the woman. Bulma stood there with her hands on her hips not moving an inch, her voice was calm,"Try me." Vegeta stood in front of her, his fists clenched. She could see, how he fought his own little battle and she had to suppress a grin. Finally he exhaled in frustration, "FINE!", he took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, "I WILL GO TO THE STUPID PARK WITH YOU AND THE BRAT. BUT I WONT BE PUSHING THE PRAM! UNDERSTAND?!"

Bulma smiled self-satisfied. She had won...well for now. She knew Vegeta would make her pay for her little victory over him, but she couldn't be bothered. All of her anger wore off and she looked at him, "Come on, don't you look at me like that! What's the big deal?" Bulma chuckled. Her Prince was still standing in front of her with his arms folded frowning over his defeat. Bulma leaned forward and whispered in his ear, so only he could hear, "You might get rewarded tonight you know?", her fingers ran slowly down his spine, "I bought some new lingerie and I have been waiting for a chance to wear them." She smiled wickedly when she saw goose bumps appearing on Vegeta's arms. "Did you hear that Trunks? You Dad is taking you and your Mom to the park! You're gonna have so much fun!", Bunny bubbled while Trunks spread his food all over the table, making a big mess.

* * *

What will happen when this wonderful dysfunctional family goes to the park?! Find out...

* * *

This is the former second chapter I deleted. Hope you didn't mind reading it again, but I think it fits in way better now. Part 2 which wasn't uploaded back then will follow soon!

Thank you **foxyrules** for being my beta :) **Thanks for the follows and reviews! ****Keep them up :P**


	6. Family Trip II

Thank you **foxyrules**! Especially for your super quick replies, really appreciate it!

* * *

Vegeta still didn't know how he had ended up here. Since when did the Prince of all Saiyans go for a walk in the park? It was ridiculous! He looked at Bulma who was walking next to him, pushing the pram. Trunks slept holding that bloody monkey toy he dragged around everywhere. When did it happen that this woman could make him do things against his will?! And how did she prevent him from blasting that stuffed insult into pieces?! _Oh you will pay for that, Bulma, I swear._

"Come on, Vegeta, get off it!" Bulma said when she saw his face. "Can't you at least try to enjoy spending time with Trunks and me?" She looked at him and stroked his cheek lightly, which caused a little flutter in his stomach.

_Curse it! Why does she have such an affect on me?_

"You know, I have been missing your company." Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, in an attempt to hide the fact that he actually liked to hear that. But he felt his anger ebb away and he exhaled frustrated, "Let's just get it over with, so I can go back to my workout."

It was a sunny day and Vegeta couldn't deny that it actually was good to see something other than the inside of the Gravity Room. A group of young, women passed them. When they saw Vegeta they started staring at him and turning their heads to get a better look. "Ugh, they are literally ripping your clothes of with their eyes!" Bulma said sourly.

"It was your idea to come here, remember?", he wasn't interested in other women at all. They were boring and weak. Bulma was different. She had attitude and the guts to stand up to him. That's what had attracted him to her in the first place. There were a lot of people around though, which did piss him off. Those pathetic earthlings! Disgusting!

When a young woman accidentally bumped into him, Vegeta lost his temper, "That's it! I will blast them all away!" The girl's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. Before Vegeta could carry out his threat, Bulma quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Bulma!?"

"Vegeta, look there is a spot with no one around, there next to that tree." That gave enough time for the frightened girl to run away. Vegeta was about to get angry with Bulma for interfering, but she quickly pulled him over to the secluded area, which got him away from all those humans. It was a nice spot. The sun broke through the branches and painted bright spots in the grass. Bulma put a blanket down. Vegeta stretched out and closed his eyes. The sun felt nice on his body, so he slowly relaxed. He could smell Bulma's scent when she sat next to him. She was sweet, "Well Vegeta, it doesn't seem to be that bad after all?" He shifted so the sun wasn't in his face anymore, "Don't push it woman…."

After a while Trunks started nagging in the pram, "You wanna sit on the blanket with us don't you, Trunks?" Bulma lifted Trunks out of the pram, he babbled and laughed cause his mum made funny faces. Vegeta was starting to fall asleep when something stumbled onto his chest. He felt little hands grabbing his shirt. He opened one eye and looked into his son's blue ones, "And what do you want?" Trunks started smiling when he heard his father's voice and placed his head on his chest. Vegeta just couldn't be bothered, the sun had made him sleepy and he didn't even manage to get pissed off about the fact that he was enjoying himself. So he simply closed his eyes again. Bulma laid next to them her arm slightly touching his.

After maybe an hour there was the sound of ringing bells, "They are selling ice cream! Will you mind Trunks for a second, Vegeta? I'll get us some!" The Saiyan's eyes flicked open, "What...Wait!"

But Bulma was already walking off to the ice cream stand. Vegeta propped himself on his elbows and the next moment something pulled his hair really hard, "What the...that brat!" Vegeta pulled Trunks off him, grabbing him under his armpits and stretched his arms out to get distance between him and his son. Vegeta was surprised by his strength. Unsure of what to do next, he stared at Trunks, who was cracking himself up laughing, "What is it with this kid?!", Trunks simply wiggled his little legs and arms and slobber dribbled on Vegeta's hands.

Disgusting...

He quickly put Trunks back in his pram, "Ha! How do you like that now?!" Well, Trunks didn't like that at all and started crying really loud. It made Vegeta's sensitive ears hurt and he turned around to look for Bulma to deal with it, when he saw something that made him furious. Really, really, furious.

Bulma was on her way back with two ice cream cones, when a guy approached her from behind and put his arm around her waist. He started whispering in her ear. Bulma tried to push him off, but he wouldn't let go. Vegeta clenched his fist and smashed it into the trunk of the tree next to him. The sound of the crushed tree made both Bulma and the man turn their heads. The wood had cracked and the tree swung around dangerously, "TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!"

Vegeta image blurred and he was in front of the man. Vegeta could smell the alcohol on his breath. The man jumped up in fear and stumbled backwards. Vegeta's gaze flashed in rage, fury boiling inside him.

_HOW DARE THAT PATHETIC WORM EVEN THINK HE COULD TOUCH WHAT WAS HIS!_

A ki ball formed in Vegeta's palm, "I'LL BLAST YOU OFF THIS PLANET!" The guy went completely pale. Vegeta saw the fear and it gave him so much satisfaction. Tremble in fear. How so many have done before. No one crosses me!

"E..ea.. easy, Dude!", he held his hands up , "Didn't know she w…was yours!" Then he fell over something and landed on his butt. Bulma just looked at the guy with no pity, "I told you, Idiot!"

Vegeta starred the human down, "I'll break every single bone in your body." But before he could do anything, Bulma interfered, "No you will not! I'll handle it!"

"What?"

"I can look after myself, Vegeta, thanks!" Bulma stepped up to the guy "How dare you laying hands on me?! You jerk!" She hit him right in his face. He winced in pain. Vegeta smirked when he saw the power in her punch. Then Bulma turned around, holding her head high, she simply walked off. Vegeta pulled the guy up by his collar, "The next time you won't be so lucky! If I ever see you again, I will rip you apart! Get lost!"

"You won't! Pl...please don't hurt me!"

"What a pathetic weakling you are!" He threw him a couple of meters away in the next bush, ignoring the people who stared at him. Bulma held Trunks in her arms and smiled when he came back to her, "Soooo...", she said innocently, "You're pretty jealous, too. Aren't you, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta stiffened when he realized that he had just revealed himself, "Don't flatter yourself!", he snapped. But Bulma couldn't stop from smiling, "Your daddy just can't help it. Can he, Trunks?", Trunks laughed, swirling around his monkey-toy.

* * *

Soooo guys how did you like it?! Tell me and **review **:) Thanks for the new **follows **and **f****avorites**!


	7. Out in space I

UPDATE YAY

Thanks for the **reviews**, **follows** and **favourites**!

Note: Oki I have no idea whether you would use algorithm to program a spaceship or not, but it sounds kinda smart, so just go with it :P

* * *

Bulma sat in her lab modifying an algorithm in her latests ship's computer program. Her desk and lab looked like a bomb hit it; half empty coffee mugs, dirty plates, scrunched up papers, screw drivers, hammers, and other tools everywhere.

"Woman!" She was so lost in her work that she jumped, spilling some coffee, "Damn it, Vegeta, don't sneak up on my like that!" she turned around looking at him. Vegeta's gaze wondered over the lab and he made a disgusted look, "Have you ever heard of something called hygiene?! This place is a mess!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta hated dirt, disorder and any sort of untidiness. He looked at the blueprints she had pinned on a flip chart, "Are those the plans for your new ship you keep nagging about?"

"I don't nag, Vegeta, but yes." she turned her attention back to the computer, "You know I want to sell those space ships in large numbers at some point. But even this generation is still too expensive. The technology, the material... "

"Well, then simply work harder Bulma."

She sighed annoyed, "Thanks for sharing your wisdom with me..." Vegeta appeared next to her, taking the mouse out of her hands he scrolled through her set up and looked at the algorithms, "Hey! Come on, I have still a load of work to do. I wanna have this prototype finished up in two weeks and I'm far behind schedule! Besides what do you understand about it."

Vegeta glared at her," For your information; back on Frieza's ship, the élite warriors, I belonged to, didn't only get a military education but also had to have a high leveled knowledge about physics, chemistry and math. Speaking of math...", he tapped on the screen, "the base variables in your second matrix have errors!"

Bulma looked at him in surprise. She really didn't expect Vegeta to have this sort of knowledge, but mostly was she puzzled about the fact, that Vegeta shared details of his past with her, "Why did you have to learn all of that!?", she asked, forgetting about the mistake he had pointed out.

"You won't believe it, Woman, but it takes more to conquer a planet than blasting its inhabitants" he said angrily. "On many of my missions I was ordered to find out about the physical conditions of a planet, the composite of the atmosphere, the technological advancement of the civilization." Vegeta leaned against the desk, crossing his arms, "What do you think would happen if we had conquered earth, blowing up a nuclear power plant!? And believe me there is way worse out there."

"Wow, I have never thought about that", he had Bulma's full attention, "So you were actually good at it?" His expression darkened, "There wasn't room for mistakes in Frieza's army. If you couldn't do what you were told, you didn't live very long. Under Frieza, you only screw up once." When he spoke about Frieza Vegeta seemed in a distant place, remembering his old life. Then he realized where he was again and what he had just revealed to her. And in an instant he put distance between Bulma and himself.

"Vegeta..." she reached her arm out, but he was already gone.

oOo

The wind blew loudly as Vegeta flew, the world beneath him was only a blurry stripe. Away, he needed to get away. He picked up speed, rushing over mountains and the sea. Then the temperature dropped distinctly and Vegeta stopped in mid-air. He looked down and the only thing he saw was white patches. He was surrounded by the solitude of ice...once again, "CURSE IT!", Vegeta landed, smashing into the ice causing massive cracks.

_It's the fourth time I've crossed this fucking place in an hour! This planet is so damn limited._

Boiling fury took over; he formed a massive energy blast in his hands and sent it towards the next iceberg. The ki ball shattered the icy mountain, causing the landscape to crumble, "I can't take it anymore!" Vegeta roared and shot hundreds of blasts into the ice. The impacts echoed in the empty space.

Since the incident at Bulma's lab something had snapped inside of him. Vegeta fell on his knees panting heavily, smashing his fists into the ice.

_ I am a warrior, a ruthless killer! My fate is to conquer, to rule! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I'm not supposed to settle down, having a brat and a woman._

This planet drove him crazy. A picture of Bulma appeared in his mind, he felt his heart tighten...those blue eyes. "NO! GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" That woman made him vulnerable. He let down his guard around her, not even realizing it. He had even told her things about Frieza. Vegeta had sworn, never to reveal anything about his time with that freak. His submission, the humiliation he had experienced, Frieza's torture...

Vegeta cried out, expressing all his sorrow, anger and hurt. Would he ever find oblivion?

oOo

It was late at night, when Vegeta entered his room. It was the first time in weeks that he came back, but he still didn't know why. He took his tattered clothes off and went into the shower. He turned the water to cold and let it run down his body. This place had made him soft. Back on Frieza's ship or his home planet, even the thought of needing hot water for personal hygiene would have justified a bad beating. He smashed his fist against the tiles, breaking them. He turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his bedroom. His body tensed up when he saw Bulma sitting on his bed. She was the last person he wanted to see. How come he didn't sense her?!

"Leave!" he growled clenching his fists. Bulma got up from the bed, "Vegeta, please..."

"I won't repeat myself, Woman!" danger swung in his tone "I don't want you near me, so piss off!"

"What is it that bothers you? You've avoided any kind of interaction, didn't eat, didn't... touch me. And then you just disappear for weeks!"

Vegeta sneered, "SO?" He just couldn't stand being around her, all of this was her fault, "I AM SICK OF YOU!"

Vegeta saw a flash of anger in Bulma's face, but she took a deep breath and her expression was plain again, "Let me help you Vegeta. Does it…", he saw her hesitation, the insecurity about what she was going to say. _Don't do this, Bulma…_

"Is...is this about... Frieza?"

_That bitch! Who does she think she is?!_

"DON'T EVEN DARE TO THINK YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON WITH ME!" he grabbed her throat, but froze almost instantly when he realized that he was about to hurt her really bad.

_I need to leave this God-forsaken planet!_

Vegeta let go of her and stepped away, panting. Bulma just stared at him, her fingers on her throat. There was silence when Vegeta looked for a combat suit in his drawer. After he had put the suit on he left the room, not even glancing at Bulma.

"HEY! Where are you going? We're not finished here, Stupid Monkey!" Vegeta didn't listen, he ran through the dark corridors heading for the lab. Bulma followed him. Vegeta inhaled deeply, trying to cool down, he didn't want to lose the little patience he had left.

The space ship stood under a big vitreous dome. It was smaller then the one Kakarot had taken to Namek, but it was sleek and Vegeta could tell it was fast. Bulma stumbled into the lab, out of breath," Vegeta what...?"

"Open it!", he demanded Bulma looked at him in shock, "You're not leaving?!"

"If you don't obey, I swear, I will blast this ship to pieces!", he growled, forming an energy ball in his hand. For a moment Bulma seemed to consider taking her chances on that, but eventually gave in. She typed in a code in the key panel and the doors opened. Vegeta entered followed by Bulma. The interior was kept plain and white. The operation panel was simple and clear. Vegeta turned on the onboard computer to look through the set up. He had seen and operated many spacecraft and this one was exceptional. He was impressed. She is good... "You have improved a lot, compared to your last attempt."

"I know." Bulma put her arms on her hips, "You can't just take off! Vegeta, I want to talk about it!"

"There is nothing to talk about! My decision is final! And you WON'T stop me! Understand?"

"You Selfish Bastard! Do you even care how that makes me feel? How long are you going to leave this time, huh?! Weeks, months, years?! You've got a SON!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her, "What makes you think I would come back once I'm gone, Woman?" Bulma returned his gaze unaffected, "You said you wouldn't leave me, remember?" Vegeta clenched his teeth, "Then hope that you won't be mistaken!" He turned his attention back to the control panel, "Fuel the ship!" Bulma crossed her arms, "No!"

"WOMAN! I AM THIS CLOSE FROM LOOSING IT!" She just starred at him, unitl she put her hands up, "Fine. First thing in the morning." His patience got dangerously thin. Vegeta grabbed her wrist, "NOW!"

There was no point in arguing with him, so Bulma gave in. When she was done, Bulma came back inside. Vegeta looked at her coldly, "Leave!" Bulma returned his look, her eyes penetrating him, while a tear rolled down her cheek. He scowled. She wasn't going to break his barriers down, not this time. She won't turn me into a weakling! When she didn't get any response Bulma shook her head and opened up the exit. "Please don't get back into... old habits...while you out there. You better than that, Vegeta." She turned her head, but Vegeta ignored her, typing coordinates into the computer.

oOo

As soon as the ship left the Earth's atmosphere and entered the infinity of space, Vegeta felt chains breaking off him. He was free. That excitement, he hadn't felt in years, flooded his body.

He was home, finally

* * *

OMG you won't believe how much I struggled with this chapter and the one that will follow! That's why it took me so long to update. I'm glad they are finished, cause it drove me mental, haha. I'm sorry for the wait! Thank you **foxyrules** for helping me out here with your input! You are awesome!

So guys tell me what you **liked** and **didn't like!** I'm still pretty unsure about it.


	8. Out in space II

This chapter contains lemon. I am still practicing :D

**foxyrules = best beta ever**

* * *

Vegeta stood in the air, high above the ground of the planet. Golden light surrounded the Sayain, who shone bright in the darkness. He held his hands up, forming an energy ball. His eyes were fixed on the gorge of a massive volcano.

_I need her..._

Vegeta had come to that conclusion and he was pissed about it. The size of the ki ball doubled, emitting golden light. He had given his word, not to leave her. Still, he had considered, breaking his promise and not to come back. His anger had consumed him to much. But after all, his honor didn't allow him to do so. At least, that's what Vegeta kept telling himself.

He had been through anger, fury and desperation. And this fucking confusion over and over again. Feelings he was familiar with. He didn't want to change, adjust to a live on earth, becoming a damn lap dog, and dishonor his Sayain heritage. He didn't understand what was happening to him, or what he was constantly fighting against. In the end it came all down to Bulma. He wanted to blame her, it was easy. But Bulma never tried to change him. She had always taken him the way he was. Never expected anything of him. And she reduced his sorrow. Vegeta realized that now.

Being away from her had brought his suffering back, and it was reaching a new peak. He was used to pain, humiliation, betrayal. But through Bulma, he found something that lessened his pain, and he didn't want to give up on it. He couldn't. How he hated himself for this. It ment being weak, and bruised his pride. But the relieve she brought him, was just to big.

The Sayain Prince charged up, lighting cut the darkness around him. His force lifted stones up the ground, crumbling them to bits. And there was that one last thing he hated the most. He missed Bulma. She was in his mind, floating around his thoughts. He longed for her touch, her company, he even missed her bitching for fuck's sake.

The warrior yelled out, adding more energy into his blast, the aura around him, flickering bright and golden. He would return to that god forsaken mud ball, back to people who cared for him. Nobody had since his father death. A warm sensation stroke through Vegetas body. His eyed narrowed. He pushed his arms down, sending the massive blast right into the volcanic crater. The detonation ripped the vulcano apart. Blistering red lava covered the ground, consuming everything in its way. The red shine distinguished the Prince's hard features.

But before he'd return there was another thing he needed to do...

oOo

Bulma sat in the garden, having some coffee and cake. Trunks sat in his little sandbox playing, when she heard a cracking sound and seconds later, loud crying. She looked down to Trunks, who held each part of a broken plastic shovel in his hands, "Oh no honey, again!?"

"BROKE-DED!", big tears rolled down his cheeks. She really had to make his toys Saiyan-proof. She picked Trunks up, placed him in her lap, and gave him a cuddle, "It's alright!", he didn't stop sobbing, so she broke of a bit of cake, "Isn't that yummy?" Trunks grabbed the treat, stuffed it in his mouth, and the shovel incident was forgotten. Bulma smiled and gave her little boy a kiss, when the watch on her wrist started blinking and beeping. Bulma stared in disbelief at the display.

_He's coming back..._

Conflicting feelings started to wash over her. Delight about his return, anger that he had left her for so long, anxiety about his reaction. Trunks wiggled of her lap and pinned his gaze on the sky, "Birdy" he said pointing to a black spot in the sky. Bulma got up and watched the spaceship approaching until it landed swiftly on the lawn. Trunks stood there watching the scene, puzzled, with big round eyes. The door opened and Bulma's heart skipped a beat, when Vegeta walked out. His glance met with Bulma's, an undefined expression on his features. Trunks' face lightened up when he saw his father and he ran towards him, "DA-DDY!"

Bulma looked in shock at her son. He actually remembers? Trunks took Vegeta's hand without any sign of awe or fear. Vegeta looked down at his son, utterly astonished, unable to do anything. Eventually Bulma brought herself to walk over. Vegeta's clothes were ripped, exposing his chest and thighs. Bulma caught a glimpse of his ridiculously well defined muscles, the tanned skin.

_Gosh, why am I so hopelessly attracted to that idiot?_

She lifted Trunks up. "He... got big." Vegeta said with his gruff voice.

"You have been gone for almost 5 months! What do you expect?!", she snapped.

"Vegeta, SWEETY! You're back?!", all three of them quivered when the words cut through the silence. Bunny hurried over and hugged Vegeta gushingly, "How was your little trip? I hope you enjoyed yourself, we have all missed you so much!"

Vegeta stiffened and managed to squirm free of her hug and disappeared into the house in an instant. "Take your time so settle in, Honey! I'll cook you a proper dinner in the mean time."

"Mom! You are unbelievable!"

"Has he even become more handsome since he left? You are one lucky girl, Bulma!", Bunny took Trunks off her, "Come on, go after him! I know how much you have missed him." she took of towards the kitchen. "You and me are gonna cook your Dad some yummy food, Trunks!"

Bulma found Vegeta in his room. She sat on his bed while he was in the shower. Bulma groaned humorless when she realized that she had sat in the same spot before he had left. Finally, he entered the bedroom only wearing shorts, his spiky black hair dripping from his shower. He stood in the middle of the room, just watching Bulma. Seeing him like that, Bulma couldn't hold back anymore, all her disappointment, worry, and anger of the past months exploded. She clenched her fists, smashing them against Vegeta's chest, "You JERK! How dare you, leaving me like that!" She put all her strength in the blows. It was like hitting a brick wall, but she was too furious to feel pain, "So you think you can just come back now?! Like nothing happened?!" She took out all of her frustration; it was satisfying even though she wasn't able to harm him.

Vegeta stood there like a statue, looking down at her, until he grabbed her wrists, "You'll break your hand if you keep that up, Woman." Tears ran down Bulma's face, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE, ASSHOLE!"

Vegeta let go of her and Bulma took her chance to slap him in his face and Vegeta let her. A stabbing pain shot through her hand and she winced. "I told you..."

"Oh, shut up!" Vegeta put two fingers on Bulma's chin, forcing her head up. "Listen, Bulma, you remember our conversation in the Gravity Room, that night (future) Trunks left?" She just glared at him. "I told you, that I wouldn't always be around!" Vegeta's look got intense, "If you want to be my mate you've got to accept that."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me, that you knew you'd come back to me." His onyx eyes pinned her, "I didn't."

Sharp pain cut though Bulma's heart, and she tried to free herself from Vegeta's grip, but he tightened his grasp upon her chin, "But I... realized...without you..." Vegeta broke of the sentences, unable to continue.

This just fueled Bulma's anger. She needed him to say it, "Why is it so fucking difficult to admit that you care?" She wanted proof, that she wasn't chasing something she could never get. Suddenly Bulma felt his other hand tightly on her hip, "I am here now, isn't that enough?"

They hadn't been this close for a long time and it felt like an electric shock hitting her body, but her disappointment was stronger, "I don't know." Bulma stepped away from Vegeta, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Here." Vegeta pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Bulma. It was a shiny metal stick with a grey button. "What is this?!"

"Press the button." Bulma did. The stick hummed and a hologram got displayed in front of her. She gasped. These were construction plans for spaceships. She wiped through the pages. It's unbelievable! What she saw was simply genius. These solved all her problems. For a brief moment excitement took her over, before another thought crossed her mind, sending a chill down her spine that washed away her arousal at once. She looked at Vegeta, "How...how did you get these?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, not responding Bulma swallowed hard, "Did you...kill?" Vegeta exhaled, "No, I...couldn't"

"What do you mean?"

"I won't lie to you, Bulma. Once I was gone, I thought I would never come back. I thought I was myself once again, a ruthless Saiyan Warrior without attachments, without a conscience. I landed the ship on this planet. Weak inhabitants, little advanced civilization, simply unimportant, unworthy..." Vegeta's gaze went off into the distance, "Then two of the planet's inhabitants bumped into me, they were scared. And...and I formed a ki ball. I wanted to kill them, prove myself that I didn't change... but I just couldn't.", he locked his eyes in her azure ones, "You can't imagine the fury I felt about myself...about you. I fled the planet and trained until I broke down. But I kept on challenging my strength; asteroid storms, hostile planets.", the Prince fell silent for a moment," I'm fighting something I don't understand. But I realized, that I can't blame you for it. That's...pathetic."

Bulma crossed her arms. Not enough Vegeta. When she didn't respond, he pointed to the metal stick, "I decided to travel to planets I knew about, with technically advanced civilizations, collecting those plans. I won't say I got all of those handed over by choice. But I didn't harm anyone.", he smirked "Well, at least not badly."

That wasn't enough to ease Bulma's temper. She was still furious. He fucking abandoned her and Trunks. She just couldn't forgive him so quickly. "So you think that's it?", she pushed him, "Bring the woman some shiny new plans and she won't be angry for running away like a coward?!" Vegeta frowned, "I told you before, Bulma, you will have to accept that I won't always be around! But I ...promise...that I'll always come back." Vegeta stroked his thumb gently over Bulma's cheek. Playing with a wisp of her hair, he avoided eye contact. "I need you Bulma. I can't be without you anymore. It...sends me back to dark places." He clenched his fists; not looking at her. Bulma caught his gaze and saw the vulnerability in those dark orbs, and it struck right through her heart. She placed her hand on his cheek without even noticing. Suddenly she felt the need to protect him. She didn't want him to suffer anymore.

Vegeta cautiously bent forward and placed his lips on hers. Without thinking, Bulma opened her mouth to let him in. Vegeta's tongue played gently with hers. He ran his hand down her spine, encircling her waist. Bulma's skin tingled where he touched her. They looked in each other's eyes, pure lust written over their features. She gripped his hair, "I missed you, Vegeta." Bulma kissed him greedily, pushing her Prince backwards. They both fell on the bed, Bulma on top. She ran her hand over his abs, before she took her top and bra off. Vegeta smirked at the sight and tried to pull her underneath him. "No, you're mine this time!" she whispered.

To her surprise Vegeta didn't object, so she pulled down his shorts. She trailed her fingers down his chest, until they found their prize. Bulma felt him harden in her hand and grinned, "It has been a while, hasn't it?!"

"Don't you dare fool around with me, Woman, or I might decide to take you right now!" he said huskily. But he had already closed his eyes, enjoying Bulma playing with him. Bulma leaned down, and kissed his hot lips. Vegeta cupped her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them with his rough hands. Bulma straightened up, closing her eyes in delight. After a few more minutes of teasing, she finally took Vegeta in, which caused a wonderful flutter in her stomach. She moved up and down, pushing her hands against his steely chest. He gripped her hips, adapting to her rhythm. They quickened their pace, and Bulma moaned in pleasure. It was so good feeling him again. He was hers. Bulma brushed her lips over his temples, when Vegeta shifted a little and hit her right on her sweet spot. The warmth and tension that had been building in Bulma was finally released. She gasped from that sensation, while a chill ran through her body. Suddenly Vegeta crushed Bulma against his chest, panting. He encased her body with his arms and Bulma felt him coming inside her. She stretched out, trying to calm her breathing. They lied next to each other in silence, until Vegeta got out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

Bulma propped herself up on her elbows, "Where are you going?"

"That annoying mother of yours said, she'd cook me food.", he opened the door, "I'm starving!" Bulma threw a pillow after him, Vegeta easily avoided.

Seemed like everything is back to normal...

* * *

**NOTE:** I always liked the idea, that Vegeta somehow contributed to Bulma's success with Capsule Corporation and not simply lived of her, his entire life. So in my "Happy- Vegeta-World", he did (business-) trips like that quite often (later, of course without the drama) and gave Bulma his input, since he has "high leveled knowledge about chemistry, maths and physics" as we learned in the last chapter, haha.

* * *

**I appreciate any feedback. Be critical with me :P**


	9. Vegeta's surprise

Thank you **foxyrules :)  
**

Thank you for the reviews and follows! Really appreciate it :) **More please!  
**

* * *

**Vegeta's Surprise**

Vegeta was in the kitchen. He had found the cookie jar and was busy emptying it. The blond woman was the most enervating thing he'd ever met, but her cooking skills were undeniable. Bulma however had already proven to be a failure at cooking. Vegeta leered, she had other qualities, though.

He heared Bulma entering the kitchen, but he didn't bother acknowledging her as he dropped the empty jar on the counter and opened a second.

Bulma chuckled, "You know, Trunks will be really disappointed if he finds out, that his father ate all of his cookies."

Vegeta mouth was stuffed, "I'm sure your mother will make him new ones, as soon as he starts complaining. She spoils the brat too much!" He had his back turned to Bulma. He heard her approaching and moments later she circled her arms around his waist, nestling her small figure against his muscular back. Vegeta tensed at this sudden display of affection, "I have no time for this, Bulma. My training isn't complete for the day."

Bulma kissed his neck, "About that...", she said sweetly, "I've got a surprise for you that might make it worth putting your training off a bit longer." Her kiss burned his skin. He felt Bulma's smooth breasts rubbing on his back and her delicious scent surrounded him. It took a whole lot of self-control not to throw his woman over the kitchen counter and take her right this instant...

"Bulma!" he warned and put his callused hands firmly around her wrists, pushing her away. Vegeta leaned against the table, pretending to be uninterested.

Bulma put a hand on her hip, "Stop acting like a tough cookie and come with me!"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING COOKIE!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the kitchen, "It won't take long, I promise my Prince of all monkeys." she said tauntingly.

The Saiyan sighed. She wouldn't stop nagging until he gave in. He growled in frustration, "Will you leave me in peace after?"

"I promise." Vegeta scowled. She was such a pain in the ass. He let her drag him away and on the ground floor they bumped into Trunks, who was playing with his toy train in the middle of the hallway. He looked up to his mother, "Is Daddy getting his surprise now?"

"Yes Sweety! Do you want to come, too?"

Trunks got up on his feet, "Can I push the button?" Bulma nodded and Trunks got up, smiling at his father," I helped mom building it!" and then he hopped along leading the way.

Vegeta was not amused, "What the hell is going on? I hate surprises!" Bulma patted his back, "Just play along, okay?" He grunted. They followed Trunks, until they came to the secured sliding gates that led to Bulma's and her father's lab. Next to the old doors was a brand new one.

_She wants to show me her new lab?! What a waste of time!_

Vegeta was getting seriously annoyed. Why in the bloody hell did his training always get interrupted with such nonsense? Trunks turned around, "Dad can you pick me up, so I can push the button?" he asked hopefully, lifting his arms. "Trunks I have told you before, that...OUCH!" Bulma had rammed her elbow hard into his side. Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment to calm his temper.

_I'll kill her. Some day I'll kill her. I fucking swear!_

But he wasn't in the mood to start an argument. He picked Trunks up, holding him awkwardly under his armpits, so he could reach the button. Vegeta was surprised how light and small his son was. But he felt the boy's firm musculature, a mark of his Saiyan lineage. Trunks pressed a big green button and the door slid open. Before Vegeta could put his son down however, Trunks wiggled around in his grip and placed his arms around his father's neck and gave him a hug, "You are the strongest, Dad, aren't you!" Vegeta froze, staring at his son. Innocent blue eyes looked at him like he could do anything, and none of it wrong. It started a warm feeling in his chest. Quickly, he put the little Saiyan down, pushing away the brief sensation. They went into the room and Vegeta looked around. "That's why you dragged me here?! A blasted bathroom?!"

"No silly!" Bulma pointed to another sliding door, "Your surprise is over there!" She pushed him forward, "Close your eyes...for kami's sake, Vegeta, just do it! You don't want to spoil your surprise, do you?"

His patience really got outbid to the max today, "I have already TOLD you, I HATE SURPRISES!"

"_Close_ them!"

_ I should have just gone and locked myself in the GR._

Bugged out, Vegeta did as he was told. Bulma typed a code in the key panel and the door opened. "Noo peeking, Dad!" He felt Bulma's soft hand gripping his, as she led him, "Okay you can open them."

Vegeta opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. They had entered a dome-shaped extension of the house. The walls and the floor were made out of a shiny white material. The space was enormous. And he realised...

_She built me a Gravity Room..._

"You did that?", his vioce was hoarse.

Bulma puffed herself up, "Yes! I have done a couple of little upgrades as well. The gravity can be increased to a much higher level. I have also worked on a new generation of training bots. They should give you a hard time now!"

"But why?" Vegeta was shaken. She had done that...for him? He didn't know how to handle this. Again a warm sensation swept through his body and this time he couldn't ignore it. Dammit! Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't find the old one adequate anymore. It broke all the time and I thought you needed something more roomy. This one will help you progress more quickly. Besides I can finally have a swimming pool out there!"

Trunks pulled on his father shorts, "You see that, Dad? Mom gave me all those monkey stickers, to stick them on the door. She said they are your favourite!"

"Oh really, did she?!", Vegeta growled, "You can't help it, Bulma, can you?!" Bulma grinned in mischief and looked at him in anticipation, reaching her arms out, in an including gesture, "Well, what do you think?"

Vegeta walked through his new training room, trailing his fingers along the wall. He formed a fist and punched against it. The material didn't break. Not bad... He turned the operation panel on and looked through the applications. His eyes widened. She really had outdone herself this time. He turned, clearing his expression, "It will serve my needs."

Bulma threw an angry look at him, "That's it?!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "What do you expect? Me to kneel before you?! I'm a Saiyan Warrior not your damn lap dog!"

"I didn't bend over backwards putting this together, just for you to act like an ungrateful bastard!"

She really had a talent for driving him up the wall in a matter of seconds! A vein pumped on his temple, he'd had enough, "You have interrupted my training long enough with your childish game! Leave!"

Bulma stood there for a moment glaring at Vegeta, speechless. Then she grabbed Trunks, " You. Ass. Hole.!" She didn't want to start a fight infornt of her son and walked off. Trunks looked in disbelief at his mother, "Mom! That's a bad word!"

As soon as Bulma was gone, Vegeta regretted the way he had treated her. But he was too proud to go after her. He tried to make himself feel better. That piece of shit out there didn't go a day without having something wrong with it! It was more than time for a new one. But Vegeta still felt guilty, his conscience pinching him, "FUCK THIS!" he sent a ki blast towards the roof and waited for the explosion. It didn't come. Irritated, he looked up at the ceiling and realized that it had absorbed his energy ball. _THAT WOMAN!_

oOo

Bulma woke up when she heared Vegeta tampering with the door to her bedroom. She looked at the alarm clock. It was three in the morning. In an instant she was wide awake, rage and disappointment pushing away her tiredness. "It's locked you son of a bitch!"

After their fight she had spent the rest of her day with Trunks. That had calmed her down but now her all of her anger rekindled. For being so stupid to think that Vegeta would show her some kind of gratitude, that he'd acknowledge what she did for him! Tears shot in her eyes, but she wiped them away. If she was honest to herself she hadn't expected different from him.

"Open the door Bulma, or I'll break it down!"

Bulma slipped out of the bed, and the covers fell in a crumbled mess to the foor. She had locked the door, because she wanted to be alone, but that Vegeta would actually seek her out surprised her. Still, this didn't appease her rage, "GET LOST!"

There was a frustrated growl and the next moment the door got taken off its hinges, wood splintering. Vegeta stepped in, throwing the demolished door in the hallway. He looked at Bulma. She wore nothing more, but a flimsy black nightdress

It took Bulma a second to get her voice back,"I don't want to see you! Don't you get that in your THICK SKULL!"

Vegeta was still in his training clothes, scowling,"I won't be locked out like some mangy dog!"

Bulma crossed her arms, under her chest, "What do you want from me!?"

The Saiyan's gaze dropped to her full breasts. Vegeta opened his mouth, but then he shut it again, like a fish, not saying a word. He obviously hadn't thought about what he wanted to say to her.

Bulma rolled her eyes, getting even more infuriated. First he destoyed her outrageously expensive mahogany door and now this monkey bastard didin't even have to guts to aplogize! He just stood there like a dumbfounded idiot, "Is someone feeling guilty?", she started him off in a spiteful tone. She didn't give him the time answer, "But you know what?! I DON'T CARE! And if you're not leaving, then I will!"

She pushed past him, not without barging against his shoulder, which she instantly regretted as her her left arm inflamed in pain. She was in the hallway when Vegeta had her wrist. Bulma struggled against his grip, but he easily pulled her back to him.

"Let me GO!", Bulma looked him in the eye and now she could see something that looked like regret in his eyes. And she slowly realised how hard it must be for him to come here. To swallow his pride and admitting that he was in the wrong.

The Saiyan was only inches away from her, holding her wrist tight, "This was the best workout I had in a long time."

Bulma closed her mouth, which was ready with another retort, as he realised that Vegeta had just apologized to her. At least in his own weird, twisted way.

A deep blush had crept up his neck, "Let...let me make it up to you."

She cocked her eyebrow. It was hard for her to keep quiet, especially when she was right and could rub it in his face. But then she sighed and gave him that 'Okay- but-you-better-make-this-good' Look. Suddenly she felt warm with the thought that Vegeta cared for her. Enough to be sorry about his behaviour. Didn't this show that he appreciated her after all?

The Saiyan Prince put his hands on her hips and crushed her against his muscled chest. This grip on her was strong and dominant. He made her walk backwards, taking control, but Bulma knew, if she wanted, this strong Saiyan warrior was wax in her hands.

A small beam of moonlight fell through the blinds illuminating his features and his expression softened as he trailed his fingers up her body, rubbing her curves until he cupped her chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He wasn't gentle. Vegeta was a rough lover, but Bulma enjoyed his touch. He didn't spend the night with her often and usually their encounters were short and intense.

Vegeta laid his hands around her neck as he bit her lip. His tongue slipped inside for a hard kiss. Bulma's heart skipped a beat and she pulled Vegeta closer. They played around teasing each other. Vegeta ran his teeth down Bulma's neck, all the way to her soft breasts, there he sucked on her nipples, making them hard. Bulma gasped and writhed beneath him. He smirked as his lips trailed down her stomach down to the apex of her heat until his tongue was inside her. Bulma gasped and buried her hands in his black hair. That night was filled with her moans of pleasure as the Prince of all Saiyans paid his gratitude.

* * *

And some Vegeta-Trunks interaction Yay! It quite hard to get the right vibe for them, but I'm working on it :) I don't think Bulma would allow Vegeta to intimidate Trunks, that's why he's quite confident around his father. In the anime I loved how well Trunks could handle Vegeta. He adored his father, but was never afraid or intimidated of him.


	10. Training

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story :D  
**

* * *

**Training**

"There you go, Honey." Bulma handed the bowl of ice cream over to Trunks and sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks mum!" her son took the bowl, not taking an eye off the TV screen. Bulma took her tablet and looked through the latest sales figures of the spaceship, she had finally brought out this year. She was more than satisfied. Without Vegeta's plans it would have taken her at least another two years. She heard someone walking past in the hallway and turned around, "Done with your training for today, Vegeta?"

Bulma only got a grumble for an answer, but Vegeta had stopped and was leaning against the door case. He never spent much time with Bulma and their son, which was hard on Trunks, since he admired his father like some god.

"Come and sit with us, will you?"

"Woman, I'm not interested..." Trunks leaned over the backrest of the sofa, "Dad, we have ice cream! Please?"

Bulma gave Vegeta a look that he knew meant, that she'd make his life hell later on if he didn't sit with them. He exhaled, not hiding his exasperation. He wasn't in the mood for an enraged woman screaming at him,"Fine."

Trunks moved along the seat and Vegeta sat down between his son and Bulma. "I'll get you ice cream!" Trunks jumped of the couch and disappeared in the kitchen.

Bulma put her tablet down, "He even abandons his favorite TV-show for you! Can't you at least try to..."

Vegeta wasn't listening; he had different things in mind. He pushed Bulma against the sofa with his heavy body, slipping his hands under her flimsy top. "Vegeta! Trunks..."

"Is still in the kitchen." She tried in vain to push him of her, but he only smirked about her weak efforts. He forced his tongue in her mouth, making Bulma's blood boil and the Saiyan smirked about the effect he had on her, "My room. Tonight.", he orderd his rough lips against hers, his hot breath tickling her. Vegeta got a good feel up, before he let up, leaving Bulma breathless.

Trunks rushed back in the living room holding a pot, rather than a bowl, of ice cream in his hands. Bulma quickly got her clothes back in order and calmed her breathing.

"There was no vanilla left, so I got you all the chocolate!" he put the bowl on the coffee table. Probably a tad to excited, cause he smashed not only the bowl, but cracked the glass tabletop. Chocolate dripped on the white carpet.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled out. The boy looked in shock, at the mess he had caused, "I'm sorry, I didn't do in on purpose! I swear!"

Bulma picked up the shards, "It was just yesterday that you ripped the car door out!" The boy drooped, "I can't help it mum."

"SON!" Trunks cringed over his father's harsh voice that suddenly cut through the room. The boy met Vegeta's serious gaze, afraid what his father was going to do. Bulma looked nervously at Vegeta. He wasn't going to punish Trunks, was he? Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "I expect you to be in the Gravity Room by day break tomorrow. We will train."

"WHAT!?" Bulma and Trunks cried out. "Wow, you mean it, Dad?!" Trunks smiled, his eyes wide with excitement.

Vegeta frowned, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Bulma sighed, "Day break? Vegeta, the boy is 3 1/2 years old..."

"Mum!" Trunks said in a panicked voice, "I don't mind! Really!"

Vegeta chuckled and Bulma gave him disapproving glance, but of course he didn't care. "Seems like you've got a big day tomorrow, Trunks. Come on go and get ready for bed, I'll be upstairs in a bit."

"But Mom!" Trunks was disappointed, "Can't I stay with you and dad a little longer?"

"I need to talk with your Dad. So do as I say." when he didn't move, Bulma's tone got firm, "Now!"

Trunks frowned, just like his father, but did as he was told. He stomped upstairs making as much noise as possible. Once he was gone and Bulma was sure he was out of hearing range she turned to Vegeta. The Saiyan returned her gaze unaffected, "What is it this time Bulma?"

"Don't you think he's too young to train with you? "

"No."

Bulma waited for more, but the prince leaned back, took Trunks' deserted ice cream bowl and started eating, "You can't just decide a thing like that, without talking to me first."

"Really? I think I just did." He just knew how to push her buttons. Anger rushed through her, "I won't allow it!"

Vegeta pointed the spoon at her, "Don't interfere with this! When I was his age..."

"I don't care what you did at his age, Vegeta! Do you really expect me to trust the parenting style of a culture that sent babies into space? I am not going to go by what bunch of lunatic Saiyans considered good parenting." Vegeta ignored her insult and stayed calm. He wouldn't let Bulma provoke him. "He has to learn to control his strength, otherwise, he is going to demolish the entire house!"

Bulma knew, that he was right. But she'd always avoided the topic, and Vegeta didn't even know about half the things Trunks had broken. Trunks was her baby! She had to protect him didn't she? Bulma poked Vegeta on his chest, "If I see any bruises, or if he gets hurt..."

"Stop acting like I'm going to break him, it's ridiculous!" Vegeta pushed her hand off, "I will train my son, as I please."

Bulma couldn't believe it. She snatched the bowl out of his hands, which made Vegeta growl, "Your Son! YOUR Son! SO! All of a sudden he's _your_ son. Have I missed something?!" It was the first time that Vegeta had referred to Trunks as "his son", but she was to pissed to give him any credit for it.

"Oh shut up!", Vegeta got up and headed towards the door, "I will train the brat on regular basis from now on! End of discussion!"

Bulma was really mad now. She got up in Vegeta's face. "You listen to me you Pompous Ass! That is my baby, I carried him, I gave birth to him, and if you or anyone else hurts him I will stop at nothing..."

Vegeta couldn't help but find Bulma's tenacity and protectiveness attractive, but he couldn't let this go, "Do you really think that I would let something happen to him?"

Bulma felt the heat leave her argument; her shoulders relaxed and she couldn't look him in the eye anymore. She realized that she would have to trust Vegeta. He smirked, knowing that he had won, "I thought so..."

Before he left however Vegeta stopped, "I'm still expecting you tonight." he grinned devilishly, "Better not forget. You should remember, what I do to disobedient little girls, Bulma?" Vegeta's words infuriated her, but hot blood rushed in her cheeks making her blush deep red.

"JERK!" was the only thing she could bring out, but Vegeta only laughed as he walked up the stairs.

oOo

Bulma tucked Trunks in with his blanket. He snuggled down, holding his stuffed monkey, but his look was stern, "Mom, did you and Dad fight again?" he asked quietly. Bulma brushed her hand through his hair, "You know your Dad and I have our arguments. Don't you worry! It's something we need, I guess." Trunk looked confused, "But why? That doesn't make any sense!" Bulma laughed, "Don't worry about it, Trunks! Everything is fine between your Dad and me, okay."

That seemed to ease Trunks, "I can't believe that Dad is gonna let me train with him!" his eyes sparked in excitement, "It's just gonna be me and him!" Bulma looked at Trunks. Maybe it will bring the two of them closer together. She hadn't even thought about that yet. She knew how much Trunks longed for his father's approval. Vegeta cared about Trunks, even though he hardly showed it. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, if Vegeta trained him. Finally they would have common ground and Trunks had the chance to prove himself. Suddenly Bulma felt guilty, for trying to prevent this. How could she have been so objective?! "I will wake you up tomorrow. You don't want to be late on your first day of training!"

Trunks gave his mother a long hug and yawned. "Okay kiddo, give me a kiss. It's sleepy time!"

Bulma shut the door to Trunks' room quietly. She looked down the hallway. Vegeta's room was at the very end. He had left the door ajar and a small stripe of light illuminated the floor. If Vegeta thought he could have her whenever and wherever it fitted him, he was wrong! Bulma had her pride, too. She went to her bedroom, knowing all too well that Vegeta wouldn't tolerate this act of disobidience...

oOo

Trunks gaze wandered around the GR, "Wow, that is sooo cool, Dad!" he went to the control panel, "Is that the thing that's makes the air heavy?!" Vegeta crossed his arms, "It raises the gravity, but yes."

"Are we going to use it?"

"First things first, kid, you're hardly ready for that... yet."

Vegeta couldn't deny, that he was curious about his son's powers. He hadn't paid that much attention to it, but what he had seen yesterday had made clear that it was time. Trunks inspected the training bots, running around in excitement.

"That's enough! Come over here!" Trunks obeyed immediately, he walked over to his father, looking up to him in anticipation, "What do you want me to do?" Vegeta raised his hands up, over his head, exposing his stomach, "Punch me!"

Trunks eyes widened, "Are you sure, Dad? I don't wanna hurt you." Vegeta chuckled, "Don't make me laugh, boy!", but his voice was serious when he added, "I expect you to carry out my instructions without questioning, understand?" Trunks fixed his blue eyes on his father's onyx ones, "Yes." he bent his knees and formed a fist. Before Trunks could strike out however, Vegeta interrupted, "If you punch like that you will end up with a broken thumb and I'll have to endure your mother's bitching for the next month!"

Trunks cocked his head, "What did I do wrong?"

"If you form a fist, you've got to place your thumb on the outside, underneath your knuckles, otherwise the force of the blow will break your bone." Trunks listened carefully and adjusted his fingers, "Like that?" Vegeta nodded, "Go ahead, and don't hold back!"

Trunks hauled off and placed a couple of blows on Vegeta's stomach. They didn't hurt, but the force was considerable. the boy had strength, more than he had expected. His facial expression, however, remained plain, "We have got to work on that."

Trunks eyes turned serious, "I'm ready when you are!" Vegeta turned his back so Trunks couldn't see his smirk, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Son.", he turned one of the training bots on. "I want to see 1000 push up's!"

Trunks stood there crinkling his shirt, "Uhm, Dad?"

"What is it, why haven't you started yet?"

"I can only count to 34..." Vegeta exhaled in annoyance. The boy had a genius mother, but she wasn't even capable of teaching him how to count. Vegeta pressed a couple of buttons and a blue shiny 1000 got displayed on the wall, "There. I suppose you know what zero looks like...good. Now start."

oOo

It was around noon when Vegeta left the GR and made his way to Trunk's room. He had Trunks by the back of his shirt with one hand and carried him by his side. The boy had passed out. Vegeta had pushed him, but not in a way Trunks couldn't handle. The boy had been so eager to impress him, that he'd taken himself over the edge.

Vegeta opened the door, but before he could enter a loud shriek echoed through the corridor. The vein on his temple twitched.

_ Fucking great..._

"TRUNKS!" Bulma ran up to them and snatched him out of Vegeta's not quite gentle hold.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?" Vegeta flinched, about that high-pitched sound, which made his ears hurt, "Nothing."

"This is what you call nothing?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she kissed her son's sweaty forehead and put him in his bed, before she turned to the Saiyan, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Woman, stop your bitching right this instant! The brat is half Saiyan for fucks sake. He'll wake up soon!"

"Trunks only wants your attention and you..."

"The brat did this to himself! He wouldn't stop!" Bulma had been afraid that something like that would happen. "You're the parent, Vegeta! You are supposed to stop him."

She should have never allowed this. She was about to shoot back again when she saw Vegeta's face, "He has the spirit of a true Saiyan."

Bulma was completely taken aback by that statement. Vegeta headed to the door, "Don't you dare tell him that, Bulma!"

* * *

As always I thank **foxyrules **for her time and effort! I got like soo many ideas for new chapters. I can't wait to write them down! :) **Soo stay tuned for the next episode of DARGONBALL Z :D :D**

**NOTE: Wanna know what Vegeta did to Bulma that night?! Read chapter 15 ;)**


	11. Precious moments

**Thank you guys** for the **reviews** and **follows**. It's a great motivation!

Thank you **foxyrules** for being such a great beta!

* * *

Bulma was happy! Finally that spaceship wasn't going to disfigure her garden anymore, her new pool was finished and ready for Trunks and her to take the inaugural plunge. Bulma had bought herself a new bikini in bright turquoise that matched her hair and complemented her body. She knew, Vegeta liked this color on her, even though he'd never admit it.

She looked down at Trunks who was struggling to put his floaties on. Bulma helped him and Trunks took her hand, "Ready mom?" he asked, stepping up to the edge of the pool. Bulma nodded and they both jumped in, splashing water. It was a nice and warm day, the sun was shining in the blue sky. Mother and son played around in the water having a good time and laughing, "Okay honey, I need a break!"

Bulma splashed water at Trunks. He did some swirls in the water, "Can I stay, Mom, please?"

"That's fine! I'll be on the sun lounger watching you."

"Do you think Dad is going to come after his training?"

"Oh, I don't know Sweety…maybe."

Since Vegeta had started to train Trunks, father and son had become closer. Trunks put so much effort into his training to earn his fathers approval. But outside the gravity room Vegeta hardly interacted with him. Trunks shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Come on, Trunks, we have heaps of fun together! You and me." She gave him a hug. She didn't like seeing him like that. Bulma could deal with Vegeta's distant, bad attitude, but it wasn't fair to Trunks.

Bulma swam to the edge and pushed herself out. She stretched out on the sun lounger, letting the sun heat her body. After a while a shadow appeared, that blocked out the sun. Bulma knitted her brows and looked up. Vegeta stood in front of her scowling. Bulma rolled her eyes, "What is it this time, my royal highness?"

"Dad, do you wanna come in? It's so much fun!" Trunks asked hopefully, but Vegeta completely ignored him.

"Why the hell are you wearing underwear?"

Bulma was confused for a moment, then she said, "This is not underwear, Vegeta. It's called a bikini, it's what women wear when they go swimming."

Vegeta didn't look happy about this information, "So you're telling me, that every time you took the brat out for swimming, you wore that?!"

"Well, not this one in particular, it's new. Do you like it?"

Vegeta's expression darkened more. Bulma didn't quite understand his problem.

"You went to a public place wearing those revealing garments. So every male around could look at you?!"

Bulma sighed. Even though Vegeta had been on earth for a long time now, he still hadn't adapted to the human way of life, or knew a lot about it, due to his indifference.

"Vegeta, this is what is worn when swimming. There is nothing raunchy about it."

In contrary to her words however, Bulma stretched her smooth legs out, in order to provoke the Saiyan and have a little fun with him. She got rewarded right away, when a vein appeared on his temple, throbbing lightly.

"I wont allow my woman to run around showing off to other males!", his tone was gruff, Bulma saw that he was trying to keep his cool.

She snickered, "My aren't we jealous today."

"You're not taking me seriously woman!" he hissed, clenching his fists, but Bulma was used to his threats, and had stopped being intimidated by them long ago. Bulma got up and walked up to Vegeta so that there bodies were _almost_ touching. It didn't escape her attention, that Vegeta's eyes were roaming her. She liked it, when he showed his jealous side. It showed her that he cared, maybe even loved her. It made up for the times she wasn't able to break down his walls and Vegeta drove her mad with his stubbornness, pride, ignorance, and callousness. But she knew that she couldn't let it get out of hand. A jealous, enraged Saiyan was nothing to be taken lightly.

She got on her tiptoes, so she could whisper in his ear, "Other men may look, but the only one's attention I'm after is yours. And it seems to be working, finally." She ran her hands up his arms coming to rest on his chest, "You are the only one for me, understand? I've got my very own Saiyan Prince, who could possibly compete with that?"

Vegeta was still in his serious state, clearly Bulma would have to convince him some more. She locked her azure eyes in his onyx ones,"Let them look and envy what they can't have. What only you can touch."

"Hn", Bulma saw the pumping vein disappear and his body ease. It was good for him to hear those things, although he tried to hide it.

Bulma grinned, "Say, Vegeta have you ever taken a swim in a pool before?!"

"What? Why would I?! Those pathetic human excuses for..."

Before Vegeta could finish, Bulma gave him a shove, catching the warrior of guard. He stumbled, couldn't keep his balance and fell head first in the water. Trunks looked in shook at the scene, "Uhh-Ohhh Dad's gonna be angry!"

Vegeta came up to the surface, spitting water. Bulma couldn't stop herself from laughing. Vegeta growled. She felt him grabbing her ankles and then she was pulled into the pool. Bulma shrieked when she hit the cold water.

She came up and to her surprise she saw Vegeta grinning, "You didn't think, I would let you get away with it, did you, Bulma?"

Elated by his father's reaction, Trunks paddled to his parents and shot both of them with his water pistol. Vegeta grabbed his son and threw him away into the water. Bulma took the chance and attacked Vegeta from behind and actually managed to dunk him. But she had the suspicion, that he didn't do much to prevent it. When Vegeta came up, Trunks was already on top of him. He put his hands on his fathers shoulders and pushed him down once more, but his dad snatched his legs and pulled Trunks down with him.

They both came up gasping for air. Bulma splashed the two Saiyans with water, and smiled widely. Vegeta was relaxed, and even enjoyed himself. Trunks was over the moon, about the fact, that his dad played with him for the first time ever. And took advantage of it, as long as his father allowed it.

Bulma looked at her little family and joy overwhelmed her. It was those precious little moments that made all their struggles worth it.

* * *

Soo do you think Vegeta was in character here, with the whole 'play in the pool thing'? I'm not sure, haha :D


	12. Kakarot

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and follows!**

* * *

The force almost crushed Vegeta's body. He had never trained under gravity this high, but he didn't allow himself to give up. Sweat was running down his tense muscles, dripping to the floor. Every muscle ached, he could hardly breathe, the gravity rupturing his lungs. He forced himself to move, ignoring the pain that was rocking throug his body. His mind was stronger, he compelled himself to push him further,

"KA...Kakarot!", he saw that clown everywhere, haunting him. How he hated this face.

Vegeta did backflips, but then lost balance and fell hard. The impact flattened him to the ground. Vegeta put his sweaty palms on the floor to push himself up. His arms were shaking under the force and slipped away. The force pessed then Saiyan down to the floor and he didn't have the strenght to get up. He yelled out in frustration. Kakarot's goofy laugh echoed in the Prince's ears infuriating, taunting him. Vegeta closed his eyes in exhaustion, a picture of his worst enemy appeared in his mind.

Pure hate filled the Saiyan's heart, "NO! I WON'T BE SURPASSED BY A LOW CLASS CLOWN!"

Golden light flashed across the warrior, as he charged up and turned super, "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS!"

He opened his eyes, which were glowing in deep turquoise. Vegeta yelled out, pushing himself up. His fury gave him power. He stood in mid air, forming a ki blast in his hands. Vegeta's body was on fire, screaming for rest, food, and water. But he didn't care.

Then a muffled voice cut through the room, pulling him out of his concentration, "Vegeta, open up right now!"

The Saiyan ignored the woman. He sent the blast towards the wall, which kept absorbing his energy, putting all it strength into it.

"VEGETA!"

His eyes narrowed. Why could she never leave him in peace and always barged in?!

"LEAVE!" He didn't want to see her or interact with anyone. He was to caught up in his anger and hatred.

"No! If you don't open this door RIGHT NOW, you leave me no choice!"

"DONT YOU DARE!" he roared, but it was to late.

The gravity dropped back to normal. The release on his body was unbelievable. He was infuriated, the GR was off-limits for Bulma! The sliding gates opened and Bulma stepped in, putting her blue curls resolutely behind her ears. Sweat ran down Vegeta's back as he touched down panting heavily, "Who do you think you are, disrespecting me in such a manner?!"

"Vegeta, you have been in here for 5 days straight. You've set the gravity to 1600?! This is madness! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"My training is none of your concern. Stop interfering with my business!"

"Look at you!" She rushed towards him. She ran her fingers over his arms, "You are covered in bruises!"

Her touch felt like an electric shock and Vegeta pushed her off, "I don't need looking after!"

He was still in his Super Saiyan form, and he didn't realize how much force he was using. Bulma flew at a frightening speed straight for the wall. Realizing what was about to happen Vegeta eyes widend in shock. He materialized behind her in an instant, stopping her collision with the wall. Bulma's body crashed against his chest, the impact knocked the breath out of her. Their gazes met, her blue eyes stabbed into his, as her scent hit him. Vegeta's hands slid around her waist, stabilizing her. As soon as she regained balance Vegeta released her. Bulma twined her arms around her shoulders in a protective manner, shocked. The impact from the wall would have killed her.

"You stupid woman!", Vegeta was enraged. He was so angry about not having his strength under control, about Bulma invading his personal space in such a way, and almost getting herself killed.

_Blast it, why does she have to be so damn fragile! Weak damn Earthlings!_

It didn't take Bulma long to get her voice back. After all, Vegeta would never let anything happen to her,"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

Bulma had managed to push Kakarot out of Vegeta's head, "You did this to yourself!"

He was pissed that he had actually been forced to _save_ her. No way in hell was he going to let Bulma blame him for this! But to his surprise Bulma didn't shout back. She took a deep breath instead, easing her tension. He just couldn't figure this woman out, usually she never missed a chance to bitch at him.

"Vegeta...I worry about you."

"Then stop." No one had ever worried about him and she didn't have to start.

"I can't. It pains me to see how you toil yourself. Mentally and physically. I just want to..."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, his voice was calm but cold as ice, "You have no idea what pain means, Woman."

"I don't have to feel pain to see that it's destroying you!" Large wet tears rolled down her face. She wasn't crying; her face still had a fierce look and seemed unaware that the offending drops had even happened. At that moment Vegeta could tell that she was hurt because of him, worse than if she had hit the wall.

"Let me help you! Let me help you, to let that Goku thing go."

Suddenly Vegeta felt really tired, unable to put up a fight with Bulma, "I won't..." he said plainly, not looking at her. His hands clenched to fists, "He took my honor, and I'll be taking back what is mine!"

"Don't you see how self-destructive this is? Goku is dead, Vegeta, he...will never..." Bulma broke off what she was going to say, instead she closed the gap between them, placing her soft hands on his cheeks. Vegeta closed his eyes, relishing her gentle contact. Then his glance met hers, "You are the strongest man I have ever met!"

Vegeta's tone was bitter, "Don't lie to me. I'm not...that pathetic."

"I'm serious. Your life hasn't been easy Vegeta. Loosing your planet, your family! And...Frieza, I can't even imagine the horrible things, he has done to you. But you didn't allow any of it to break you! That is what makes you strong. Goku never would have survived what you have gone through."

Bulma's words were balms for his soul. She built up his confidence, the trust in himself. From the look in her eyes, Vegeta could tell that Bulma's words were honest and not spoken out of pity. He was shocked at how deeply he was touched.

_How does she do it? God damnit..._

Vegeta felt her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her. Bulma locked her mouth with his, kissing him. Vegeta's stomach fluttered, he got lost in his woman, for one sweet moment there was only the two of them. He wanted to lose himself in her, but something inside was screaming at him. The woman was obstructing him, trying to prevent him from reaching his goal! Vegeta tensed, forgetting Bulma, as fury and hate consumed him once more.

_KAKAROT!_

Vegeta put his hands on Bulma's hips tearing her firmly off. She looked at him and Vegeta saw the hurt in her face, about his rejection. Bulma found herself pushed against the wall, Vegeta's hands lying heavily on her shoulders, "I've never asked for your concern!"

Bulma's disappointment turned into anger and frustration. She squirmed in his grip, but couldn't free herself, "Well too bad, Vegeta! That's what comes with having a family! Now, back off!"

Vegeta pressed himself against her so she had no room to move. His grip tightened painfully on her arms, not showing any sign of relenting. She'd had enough. Her patience was exhausted, it was pointless trying to help him. It only seemed to cause her more pain. Bulma leaned in, so she could reach his neck. Her teeth plunged into the sensitive skin of his neck as she bit without pity. She only stopped when she tasted blood. Vegeta led out a yelp, releasing her with a dangerous growl, "YOU BITCH!"

"That one is on you, YOU GIANT JERK! I'm just trying to help! I am so sick of you constantly shutting me out!"

Bulma held her head high, marching out the gravity room, "By the way, TAKE A SHOWER, YOU STINKING MONKEY!"

Vegeta kicked a training bot, which burst to pieces, but before Bulma could leave, he slid in front of the sliding gate blocking the exit.

"Move!", her cheeks were reddened from anger.

"Bulma..."

He wouldn't let her to go like this. He had hurt her and he felt bad. Hadn't she just told him, that she truly believed in him. His woman had put him in front of Kakarot. Vegeta hadn't been aware how much he'd longed for such words from Bulma. How good it felt, to hear them. He looked in her eyes, his face showed no scowl or anger. Bulma returned his gaze, irritated about the Prince's soft expression. Vegeta took an unsecure step towards her and the next moment he embraced her, holding Bulma's small figure in his strong arms.

"Vegeta...what..."

He buried his face in Bulma's blue hair, his voice was choked, "How am I deserving of you..."

* * *

Thank you **foxyrules** for being such a great beta! She is also writing on a B/V story! It's worth reading, so check it out!


	13. Parenting

YAY UPDATE! This chapter contains lemon!

**Thank you foxyrules! She contributed a lot to this chapter and made it so much better than it was before!**

* * *

Vegeta typed the code into the keypad and the sliding gates to the laboratory opened. Bulma was too absorbed in her work, and didn't notice that he entered. She was leaning over some blueprints, wearing a loose white top, with a grey skirt. Her ass was sticking out, round and full under the grey fabric, and Vegeta stood there for a moment enjoying the sight. A wave of lust washed over him, as he approached her. He moved in complete silence, she only noticed his presence when the Saiyan entwined his muscular arms around her waist, making her jump, "Vegeta, what the hell?!"

Vegeta kicked her legs apart, cutting of her complaints. Bulma lost balance and her chest was pushed down on the glassy tabletop. Vegeta pressed himself against her and, she felt his hot breath all over her neck, as he bit the tip of her ear. "Can't you see, that I'm working?" Bulma tried to push herself up, but Vegeta wouldn't move. "I don't think so," he said in a husky tone, "You stay right there!"

Vegeta ran his fingers up her thigh, hiked her skirt up, and smacked her butt. A soft purr escaped his throat, as he rubbed and squeezed her backside. Bulma exhaled in annoyance, "My Dad, is coming back any minute!"

"It wont take me long to sort you out, don't worry." Vegeta's voice was raspy, from desire. He felt himself hardening, and pressed his crotch against Bulma, so she felt his arousal. Bulma wouldn't have any chance of getting back to work unless she could get out from under him right now. So instead of up she went to the side and managed to straighten up and face Vegeta,"NOT NOW!" Her vicictory was not long lived as Vegeta took Bulma's top off and threw it carelessly on the ground. Vegeta cupped her breasts, but Bulma still wouldn't surrender.

"You shouldn't get yourself so worked up woman!" the threat and dominance in his voice was unmistakable, "Better stop your bitching before I make you."

He slid his hand into her panties, teasing her until, his fingers were soaked in her sweet juices. Her resistance was melting down and soon she arched against him. He removed his hand and smirked when Bulma groaned in protest, "So easily persuaded after all..."

Bulma looked Vegeta challenging in the eye, "Shut up and fuck me!"

Vegeta snickered, she was such a vulgar woman sometimes, but he couldn't deny that it turned him on, "You asked for it, Bulma!"

In less than a second he had her bent over the table again. He didn't hesitate any longer, gripped her hips and entered her from behind with one hard thrust, making Bulma gasp. She clawed her hands into the table edges as Vegeta pounded into her. She started to moan and cambered, eager to meet him. Vegeta liked, that his woman loved doing it so rough. He picked up on speed, supporting himself on the desk top. Bulma started groaning "Ve..VEGETA..."

Her lustful voice got him worked up, Bulma's breathing quickened and her body shivered as she came. He brushed his lips over Bulma's sweaty back. His tension built up quickly, and with one final thrust, he released himself into her. He grabbed the table hard and the glass cracked, before he collapsed on Bulma. She was catching her breath, her face flushed, when she kissed him lightly on his lips, looking in his black eyss affectionately, "That was...good."

It was just now she noticed that Vegeta only wore spandex and sneakers. Vegeta's gaze landed on her breasts that had escaped her bra and licked his lips. He wouldn't mind having another round with her. But then he felt her fathers ki approaching. "Get yourself back in order, your father is on his way."

Bulma rolled her eyes, but she fixed herself up and the next moment Mr. Briefs entered the lab. "I knew I had the chip somewhere, you won't believe it, Bulma, it was in Trunks' toy box. Oh, Vegeta, we don't see you down here often." He put his glasses on. "Is something wrong with the ki-reflector?"

"No, everything is good."

"Oh well," he looked from one to the other, then he saw the broken table, "What happened to the desk?"

A light shade of red appeared on Bulma's cheeks, only Vegeta could see, "Vegeta didn't have himself under control...again, but I'll get a new one!" The Saiyan glared at her, of course she'd blame it on him, he didn't hear her complaining before!

Mr. Briefs cocked a brow, but decided not to ask further, "Anyway, lunch is ready. I'll eat later, I wanna assemble this chip and finally finish up."

"Okay, Dad." Bulma quickly grabbed Vegeta's wrist and pulled him out of the lab, fleeing the awkward situation. When the doors shut behind them Vegeta snickered,"You're acting like an ashamed school girl, Bulma!"

"Oh shut up, good thing they're not your parents!"

oOo

"...training was awesome Grandma"!

Trunks sat on the table waiting for lunch when Bulma and Vegeta entered the kitchen. Bunny put the last bowl on the table and sat down, "I'm sure your Dad is an excellent teacher, Trunks!" She looked at Vegeta who took the chair on her opposite next to Trunks, "I've made your favorite meal, Sweety. Anyone who trains as hard as you needs to be fed well!"

"I did have a rather...intense workout!" he said, throwing a dirty look at Bulma. She kicked him underneath the table and Vegeta smirked. He pulled the dishes close. The smell of the food, made his stomach growl. "It certainly pays off...", Bunny said, staring at Vegeta's bare chest.

He was used to the blond woman's crush on him and as long as she made sure, there was enough food for him he didn't bother. Bulma rolled her eyes about her mother's behavior, "So you had fun training with your Dad this morning?"

Trunks plate was almost as full has his fathers and he shoved the food inside his mouth with the same speed. Bulma had given up trying to teach Trunks table manners. There was just something about Saiyans and food that made decent eating impossible. Trunks eyes sparked, "You taught me a new technique, right Dad."

Vegeta didn't like interruptions, while eating! It was an annoying human habit, talking instead of eating their dammed food. "You haven't mastered the basics yet. Now shut it, I'm eating!" Trunks was used to his father's guff words and didn't bother. He turned to his grandma and mum, "Do you wanna see it?"

"I'm not sure honey, at the table it might be..." But Trunks already held his hand up, concentrating and a blue energy ball appeared on his palm. "See!" he said proudly,"It was just today that Dad showed me how to..."

Vegeta looked up, "Put it away, Trunks, you can't control it yet!"

"But Dad, look it's just a small one!" Vegeta frowned, when did it happen that his son started to not obey him, "Don't make me repeat myself boy, you will regret it, I swear!"

Bulma looked from father to son, worried that the situation might escalate. Vegeta wasn't known to be patient. And she knew that Trunks had started to push his boundaries with her. Seemed like he was trying it on his father as well, "Trunks, do as your father says." But Vegeta cut Bulma short, "Stay out of it. I don't need your help, to handle my son!"

Trunks bounced the ki ball in his hands, ignoring both of his parents. Then it slipped out of his hand speeding toward his grandmother. Bulma shrieked and Trunks froze completely. Before Vegeta knew what he was doing, he was on his feet and in front of the blond woman, catching the blast. He almost knocked her off her chair. Bunny had formed his mouth into a silent _Oh_. Her checks blushed, as she stared at Vegeta's butt, which defined clearly under his tight spandex, and was right in front of her face.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta's voice was shaking from anger.

"I'm so sorry, Dad, really, I..." guilt and fear reflected in the boy's face. Vegeta smashed his fists onto the table, breaking it. Trunks took a few steps backwards, to get distance from his father.

"GRAVITY ROOM! NOW!" Vegeta was furious, not only was his son disobedient, he had also forced him to prevent that annoying mother of Bulma, from getting killed! What the fuck?!

Bulma was up and in front of Trunks as if Vegeta wasn't even in the room. She knelt down to Trunks level and took him by the shoulders holding him in place, "What were you thinking? Your father told you to stop; I told you to stop. Why didn't you listen?"

"I'm sorry." Trunks was putting on his best sad-lip face for his mother hoping that would be the extent of her anger.

"That's not good enough!" Vegeta was mad. He couldn't have Trunks disobey him like that and now, Bulma was undermining him by getting in the middle of this. Bulma stood up and turned to face Vegeta giving him a pleading look of, 'don't overdo it ', but she said nothing. She seemed surprised that Vegeta was stepping in and even a little scared.

Bulma's thoughts were all over the place;

_What is he going to do? This is my baby and if he thinks that I'm going to let him hurt my boy, he's got another thing coming. But this is what I wanted, right? Vegeta is stepping up, I should be happy._

"I want 8000 sit ups, 50 times gravity! Don't even think about slacking! Now, get out I'll deal with you later!" The boy had strained his patience enough already, but Trunks didn't move. He was looking at his mother seeking help, what made Vegeta more angry, "Don't hide behind your mother like a coward, boy! Where is your pride?"

Vegeta's words seemed to shake Bulma out of her daze. She quickly turned her head towards Trunks, and said in a very calm and serious tone, "You heard your father. Go." Trunks eyes filled with tears, but he quickly turned his head, so his father wouldn't see his weakness. Trunks mumbled a contrite apology to his grandma and scampered out of the kitchen.

Vegeta sat down, and continued eating, "I'm going to make him regret he did that." A hot twinge cut through Bulma's stomach, "What are you going to do to him?"

"The brat must learn to bear the consequences of his actions."

"You are not going to hurt my son, understand?! HE IS FOUR." Bulma had squared her shoulders, her tone was harsh. Something tightened around Vegeta's chest. With a clank, he threw the fork back into his plate. The vein on his temple pounded balefully. "Do you have so little trust in me?"

Their reactions surprised them both. Bulma was surprised at Vegeta's obvious hurt at the implication that he would harm his own son. And Vegeta was surprised how deeply Bulma's words hit him. Pangs of remorse struck her because she really didn't trust him not to go too far, but he'd been training Trunks for over 6 months now and Vegeta knew how much Trunks could handle, "I'm sorry Vegeta, I shouldn't have said that. We are a team with him and we have to back each other up."

Vegeta was dumbfounded for a second. Did Bulma just apologize, to him?! Still, he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. He crossed his arms, "You are accusing me of mistreating him! How... can you even think that?"

Bulma looked at him with ruefully blue eyes, what made him go weak in the knees, "I know you won't hurt our son, but you do tend to go overboard with things. Can you blame me? He's my baby."

At the word baby, Vegeta could see that she was really about to break down crying. Vegeta's face finally softened a little. She really was upset! "Trunks is a Sayain and strong. He won't just break!".

She tried to wipe her tears away before they came out, but she noticed the pride in Vegeta's voice when he talked about Trunks. "It's just hard for me to let go and share control, but I am trusting you, it was wrong not to!"

But Vegeta was still angry and he turned away from her. Bulma put a hand lightly on his forearm, "You're his father and you have just as much say in Trunks' upbringing as I have. We are a family." A weird mixture of tenderness and pride overcame the Saiyan, when he heard those words. He wanted to pull Bulma close, and barely caught himself from doing so, instead he moved his arms down, he had held up in defensive, "So, no more barging in?", he had still turned his back to the woman, "What just happened makes clear how important it is, that Trunks obeys me!"

Bulma grabbed has arm and Vegeta allowed her to turned him around, "I can't just let him go, Vegeta. But you and I are going to work together. He will earn quickly that he can't pit his mum agains his dad."

She was trying to make Vegeta understand how hard it was for her to do this; to let go. Trunks was her whole world. Vegeta could feel her arms shaking as she had her hands on his, "Fine..." he said gruffly, so she wouldn't notice that he wasn't angry with her anymore. He walked out of the kitchen, ignoring the blond woman's bubbling about pudding and him being her hero.

Bulma caught him in the middle of the hallway, cutting off his way. Vegeta sighted "What is it?" She put one hand on his chest and looked up to him, "Trunks loves you a lot and so do I, Vegeta."

That did it. He grabbed her and held her close. The Prince of all Saiyans stood there holding his woman, while his heart filled up with warmth. He was there. They were his to protect and he was not going to let anything happen to her or Trunks.

* * *

Thank you so much for the **reviews**,** follows** and **favourites**! Keep them up!

Uni has started again, so the updates won't be that regular anymore, I'm sorry about that, but I'll do my best!


	14. Just another night

**Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

Bulma fell back into the soft pillows, inhaling Vegeta's masculine scent she relished so much. Her hands ran down the sheets and she relaxed. It didn't take long and the door to the bedroom opened.

As he caught side of her, Vegeta scowled, remaining inside the door threshold, "Woman, what are you doing in here? Get out of my room!"

Bulma was expecting such a reaction and prepared. She swung her legs out of bed and stretched out, to make sure that Vegeta saw the revealing black nightgown with the frisky pink lace she wore. Bulma walked up to the Prince, smoothly swinging her hips. He had already showered and wore a navy shirt and boxers. Her eyes trailed along his stature, scanning the firm muscles on his chest, that defined clearly under the fabric, and came to rest on his arms._ Oh, boy!_

Vegeta's features darkened, not caring for the show Bulma put up, "Woman!", he warned. Bulma's good mood dimmed, "What got up your tight ass, huh?", she put one hand on her hip, "Don't like what you see!?"

Vegeta still hadn't moved, but his jaw muscles tensed. Bulma looked at Vegeta a bit concerned now. This behavior wasn't the inlectuable grumpy act the Saiyan always put up. Vegeta was trying hard to keep his temper, "You don't want me to make you leave, Bulma."

"What's gotten into you?". When he didn't respond, Bulma punched his shoulder hard. She used a lot of force. It was needed to make her point, considering he was a Saiyan. Vegeta inhaled sharply, grabbing the doorframe and the wood splintered. Bulma was shocked, "Are you hurt, Hun!?"

Vegeta pushed her aside, "Happy?", he asked coldly, and walked causally to the bed, avoiding abrupt movements. Bulma sighted. Vegeta had tried to hide his injury from her and now he was pissed that she had seen him in a "weak-moment". _You and your damn pride, Vegeta._

"Why do you not listen to me? Get out!"

Bulma had no intention of leaving, "Come on let me have a look at it.", she said softly and sat next to him on the bed. Vegeta turned away from her so she couldn't see his face, "Do I look like a bloody weakling to you?!" Bulma placed her hands on Vegeta's shoulder blades, kissing his neck, "To me...you look like a ridiculously handsome Saiyan Prince!"

Vegeta scoffed, but Bulma didn't let up. She pushed his shirt up, she had felt the hard lumps and tension beneath his shoulders that caused him pain. Vegeta turned to stop her, "Are you deaf woman?"

Bulma had had enough. With a quick move she pressed him down to the bed taking the Saiyan by surprise. He let out a pained yelp, but before he could do anything else, Bulma had already sat straddling his lower back. Vegeta growled frustrated and his hands clenched into the sheets. Ignoring his resistance, Bulma, ran her hands up and down his back, massaging his sore muscles. Vegeta's skin felt hot under her hands,"I told you two days ago to take it easy with your training! I'm surprised it's not worse!"

Vegeta's face was buried in the pillows, so his voice sounded muffled but much less threatening, "Your on thin ice woman..."

Bulma reached over, opened the drawer of the bedside table, grabbed a little bottle, and dribbled massage oil on Vegeta's back. For a moment, her glance lingerd on the many scars, that marked his back. The one right where his heart was, where Frieza's beam had pierced and killed him on Namek. A cold shiver ran down her spine, but she pushed her dark thoughts away. Vegeta was here, by her side. It was the only thing that mattered now.

His musculature was firm and strong. It was hard to work the tension out and soon Bulma broke a sweat. But she didn't care. As she worked she could feel the tension leaving him as his back became softer. She was surprised that Vegeta wasn't stopping her; he could easily toss her off, but she knew he didn't, because he didn't want to. "Why don't you admit that you enjoy it, or why am I still here and not kicked out?"

"Go to hell!" Bulma stopped abruptly with her treatment and Vegeta turned his head. She cocked a brow. Vegeta sighed, "Would you continue..."

She pinched him in his side. The Prince scowled, but then he mumbled, "Please..."

Bulma leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, "That's what I thought you said."

She stroked up and down his spine in long lines and small circles, admiring his physique. Soon Vegeta laid beneath her in total relaxation, his breathing even. She didn't stop until the tension was gone and his muscles where smooth and soft again, "Was this adequate for his royal highness?" she teased.

Instead of answering Vegeta preformed a quick movement and somehow Bulma ended up underneath him. With one finger he slipped a strap of Bulma's nightdress down her shoulder, "It was...but I'll make use off your services a little more. I'm sure...", he kissed her demandingly, "You've got other... talents that are of use to me."

Bulma smiled in their kiss. Vegeta was all over her, pressing his body against Bulma's. She felt his steely abs on her stomach and gripped his thick hair. Her heartbeat fastened. Vegeta trailed kisses down her throat, while his fingers ran down Bulma's spine. His hands clasped around her ass and a moan escaped Bulam's lips. Vegeta was stirring up her blood real good. Their gazes met. Vegeta leered, when he saw the lust in Bulma's blue eyes and clashed his lips on hers. Bulma wanted to to get rid of Vegeta's boxers, when he broke the kiss, letting out a curse. Bulma threw a partially irritated, partially concerned look at him, thinking that he had hurt himself again, when the door to his bedroom opened. Trunks peeked through the gap, "Mom...Dad? Are you here?"

Vegeta let himself fall back into the pillows, closing his eyes in annoyance, while Bulma put the straps of the dress back over her shoulders. "Is something wrong, honey?" Trunks hovered around the door, looking at his feet, "I had a bad dream about monsters. They were so scary and pink and wobbly. I...I can't sleep anymore. And you weren't in your room, Mom. I don't wanna go to sleep."

"It's okay, Trunks. Do you want to sleep with us tonight? Your Dad will protect you and me from any monsters."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, "What?! In this bed...with us?", he hissed. Bulma gave him that 'he is your son' look she had pulled on him so many times. Vegeta covered his face with his hands, "If my father knew this! I would have been beaten up for such behaviour!" She brushed through his spiky hair, "Don't worry Hun, I won't tell him!"

Vegeta grimaced about Bulma's new pet name for him, "Damn it woman! You'll turn the brat into a weakling! And don't call me that name! I told you like ten times already!" Bulma grinned mischievously, and motioned to Trunks to come to her. Trunks climbed on the bed and made his way up between his parents. Bulma pointed to her cheek, and Trunks sat up to give her a kiss. When he pulled back she held onto him and looked him in the eye, "You understand that dreams are not real and can't hurt you, right?", Trunks shook his head yes. His mom had told him before, but this dream was still scary, "Did you know you can control your dreams?"

Trunks looked puzzled. "When you're dreaming, you can do whatever you want. You can have something come and make the bad things go away." Trunks' eyes went from puzzled to surprised, "Really? Can Dad come? Nothing would beat him."

"Yes, it's your dream, and if you want Daddy to be there, then he will be." Vegeta watched the exchange between the two, and he saw that she wasn't just coddling him, she was arming him with how to fix his problem. Kind of like what she had been doing all along with him. A pang of sadness went through him, when he couldn't remember if his mother had done the same. The Demi Saiyan cuddled into the blankets, while his father shifted around awkwardly, not used to this situation at all.

Bulma kissed Trunks' head, "No more bad dreams."

Trunks was already yawning, "I'm not scared with Dad around! No one is stronger than you, right, Dad?"

Vegeta features eased slightly, "Go to sleep. You've got workout coming tomorrow!" Trunks curled into a ball, already half a sleep, as he was asking drowsily, "Are you and Mom sleeping in the same room from now on, like my friends' parents do?"

Bulma and Vegeta's gazes met. She had always wanted to have a shared bedroom, like a real couple. Vegeta still slept by himself most of the time, but if he spent the night with her, he would let down his walls, allow some emotional closeness and sometimes even stay the entire night. The thought of having him by her side every night, filled her with delight. And she knew it would be good for Vegeta, too. Bulma gave him a pleading look. The Saiyan crossed his arms, looking at the ceiling, "For all I care! But don't expect me to help you moving around furniture, Bulma!"

Bulma reached over Trunks, who had fallen asleep, and kissed Vegeta's lips before he could turn his head away, "No more bad dreams!"

He knew what it meant, I l_ove you and you always have a soft place to fall.'_She must have noticed Vegeta watching her and Trunks.

He stroked his thumb over her cheek and rolled over. Bulma didn't expect him to say anything back, she didn't know if he ever would, but for now she was happy!

oOo

Vegeta woke up in the middle of the night, "What the..." Trunks was lying across the entire bed, sticking a foot right in his father's face. The Saiyan scowled, Trunks had also taken his blanket and wrapped himself with it. This was ridiculous, letting the brat sleep in the same bed! How come he had allowed this?! He was a god damn warrior!

He shoved Trunks' foot out of his face, "I won't allow her to make you soft! You are a Saiyan Warrior not some coddled human!"

But Vegeta watched his son for a long time, before he turned over to go back to sleep, leaving Trunks the blanket, so he wouldn't be cold.

* * *

**A BIG 'THANK YOU' GOES TO FOXYRULES!**


	15. Flying

This chapter gets a bit naughty towards the end ;)

* * *

Vegeta woke up at dawn. Bulma's leg was lying across his thigh and her arm rested on his chest. She was sleeping on her stomach, nestled closely to him. Vegeta looked at her, twirling one of her blue curls in his fingers. They had a shared bedroom for a couple of weeks now, and even if he would never admit it, Vegeta liked it that way. Falling asleep and waking up next to Bulma gave him security. She was his and no one would take her away from a long look at her, he slipped out of bed, put on sneakers, a shirt and shorts and went to the gravity room for his morning workout. After a good 4 hours of training, he went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

A pink note was stuck to the fridge door;

_I prepared some meals for you, Vegeta. Just put them in the microwave. _

_You train so hard! I don't want you hungry, Sweety. _

_3 3 Love Bunny 3 3_

Vegeta's gaze lingered on the little hearts she had drawn all over the note and scoffed, crumbling the note in his hand. He opened the fridge and found a big plate of sandwiches. He had one stuffed into his mouth when Bulma ran into the kitchen. She was only half-dressed and looked stressed out, "Vegeta! Good you here, listen you got to look after Trunks today!"

Vegeta choked on his sandwich, "What?! HEY!"

Bulma stole the sandwich out of Vegeta's hand and took a bite, "You know the meeting I've got today, it's very important and..."

Vegeta glowered, grabbing another sandwich, he put the plate out of Bulma's reach, "Woman, you haven't talked about anything else, than that blasted meeting for the past week! And take your hands of my food!"

She wasn't listening, "I just got a call and they postponed the meeting, it is starting in an hour!", she slipped into her stockings and flattened her skirt, "And the babysitter for Trunks just stood me up!"

Vegeta crossed his arms in defiance. I really wasn't in the mood to play babysitter. He had to train! "So What? Tell that irritating mother of yours to look after the brat!"

Bulma closed her eyes in annoyance, "Vegeta, my parents are on vacation! They left three days ago! Didn't you notice?" Vegeta shoved another sandwich in his mouth, watching Bulma putting on her heels, "Why would I?"

She slipped over a matchbox car on the floor, in the attempt to put her second shoe on and eating _his_ food at the same time. Losing balance she fell, letting out a shriek. Vegeta cursed and caught Bulma in his arms before she hit the ground, "You clumsy woman! Can't you watch what you're doing!?"

Bulma gave him a warm simile and kissed the tip of Vegeta's nose,"Why would I, when you're so good at doing it for me?"

He frowned, Bulma knew he hated it, when she did that. Vegeta put her back on her feet. "So I'll be back around 5 this afternoon," Bulma grabbed her handbag and a big pile of blueprints and calculations. She gave Vegeta a kiss on his lips, "And, please, don't spend all day in the GR with him, okay?"

Before Vegeta could reply, Bulma was already gone and Vegeta slammed the fridge door shut. What the hell just happened? He never agreed to watch Trunks! Did she think she could just expect him to drop what he was doing whenever it fit her, that he was some kind of housemaid?!

Then, Trunks came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He looked sleepy and was still in his pajamas, "Morning, Dad, where is Mom?"

"Out."

Trunks face lit up, "So it's just gonna be you and me today?"

"Put clothes on, we're training!"

"What about breakfast?"

"Get whatever you want!"

Trunks eyes went round, "You mean even ice-cream!?"

"For all I care..." Vegeta had already stopped listening Trunks went to the fridge, with a big grin on his face, "Best day EVER!"

Vegeta finished of the sandwiches, "Come to the Gravity Room when you're finished and don't dawdle!" Trunks nodded, his face smudged with chocolate ice cream.

Vegeta went to his training room. As the sliding gates shut, he powered up and his hair changed to gold. He pressed the on-button on the control panel. Nothing happened. He pressed the button down a second time. Still nothing. A vein appeared on his temple, pulsing. The Saiyan tried to start up the GR on for another minute, getting more and more angry, until he gave up, "That, sneaky little..."

Bulma had shut his Gravity Room down! That irreverent woman, she wouldn't get away with this. Vegeta's features darkened, "Just wait until you come home, Bulma. You'll pay, no one disrespects me!"

Still pissed, Vegeta powered down and left the training room. In the hallway he bumped into Trunks, "What took you so long, Boy?", he snapped.

Trunks wasn't bothered by his father's peevish mood, "Are we not training?"

"GR is broken..." Vegeta looked at his son. He had no idea what else to do with Trunks other than training. It was weird, having full responsibility for him. Usually he could get rid of the brat whenever he wanted to. And now his training was completely impeded. Vegeta clenched his fists; Bulma was really going to regret this.

Trunks pulled on his shorts, "Dad?"

"What is it?"

"Will you teach me how to fly?" his son's eyes sparked in excitement and anticipation.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "You think you are ready for that, Trunks?"

"You're the best teacher!" he said with utter conviction, looking up to his father with his big blue eyes. Vegeta was taken aback for second. He just couldn't understand why this boy was so completely devoted, to him. How he deserved this. "Well then, good, but first clean that chocolate of you face! It looks ridiculous! Didn't your mother teach you, how to eat properly?!"

oOo

Ten minutes later, they stood in the garden. Trunks was squirrely from excitement, hopping from one foot to the other. Vegeta sighed, why did children have to be so annoying? He grabbed the back of Trunks' shirt and kicked off the ground, flying up into the sky. It wouldn't be a good idea, teaching the brat how to fly with humans around. Trunks squealed, but then he laughed stretching out his arms. Trunks began to wiggle in his grip and Vegeta was tempted to let him fall and teach him a lesson. But he had the feeling that Bulma wouldn't find that funny. Trunks grabbed his fathers arm and started to climb up, until he sat on his back "Just, what in hell are you doing?"

"It's way more fun up here! Can you fly faster, Dad?"

Vegeta glowered. _What am I, a horse?_

But he picked up speed, making Trunks cheer, and soon Vegeta landed on a ledge, which was overgrown with soft grass and moss. Waves clashed against the cliffs down below and the smell of salty water filled the air. This was his place; Vegeta always came here when he needed to get away. Now he had revealed it to Trunks and the Saiyan didn't know why he had done that. Trunks slipped down his back and landed roughly on his butt. He looked around, "This is a nice place!"

"We're not here to admire the scenery." Vegeta sat on the ground and motioned Trunks to sit in front of him. "Now, you remember how I taught you to concentrate energy in your hands...TRUNKS, PAY ATTENTION!"

Trunks, who had been watching a squirrel running up a tree, flinched sheepishly and apologized. A muscle benneath Vegeta's eye twitched, "1000 sit ups!"

Trunks quickly did, as he was told, he knew his dad could get really angry if he didn't listen properly. Vegeta was satisfied to see, that his training was paying off. Trunks was progressing quickly; he had gotten strong and put effort into his training. Vegeta wouldn't admitt it to himself but he enjoyed, teaching his son, "Don't do this again! So, you have to focus your energy beneath yourself. See..." Vegeta hovered off the ground, "Try and feel the energy floating through your body and channel it."

Trunks' face furrowed in concentration and it didn't take long until he was floating off the ground. He smiled, "Look Dad?! This is awesome!"

Vegeta shook his head approvingly. Trunks learned quickly. His son made him proud, even though Vegeta made sure, to hide those feelings thoroughly. Somehow, Trunks had managed to sneak himself into the Saiyan's heart without him realizing. How had Trunks had accomplished that? He didn't even mind anymore, that Trunks referred to him as _Dad. _He had hated the words _Dad _or _Daddy_ as his address. It had felt so wrong, and unfamiliar. He had never been allowed to call his father like that.

_[...] They were just finishing lunch and Trunks was asking to go play. "If it's alright with your father, you can go." Bulma was cleaning up and didn't know if their training was done for the day._

_Trunks turned to his dad, "Can I?" _

_Vegeta was still eating his meal, but nodded his head. He wanted to get into some real training today. Trunks was really excited and jumped up from his chair, "Thanks, Dad!" and ran outside. _

_Vegeta's hand hit the table in anger. Bulma picked Trunks' plate up, "Why does him calling you dad make you so angry?" _

_"It's childish." _

_"He is a child." _

_"He is a Saiyan. I would have been punished for talking like that." _

_Bulma rolled her eyes, "He is also human. Do you even know the difference between them?" _

_"Between a Saiyan and a human?" Vegeta deadpanned. _

_"No, between a dad and a father." Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "They are the same. They have the same meaning." _

_"No, Vegeta, they don't." Vegeta gave her a look like he didn't believe her. _

_"A father is a man who has made a child. A dad is the man who takes care of a child. It takes a lot more to be a dad then it does to be a father." Vegeta lowered his head as he thought about what Bulma had said._

_Then Bulma softly took Vegeta's chin and made him look at her, "You are Trunks's dad." [...]_

It had taken Vegeta time, admitting to himself, that he liked being not just a father, but a dad, and how this boy trusted him unconditionally, for whatever reason. Those had been emotions and experiences that had been new for him. Almost forbidding.

"OUCH!"

Vegeta got pulled out of his thoughts. Trunks had crashed to the ground; he lifted his face, holding his bloody nose. Tears stood in his eyes.

_Fantastic..._

The Saiyan crossed his arms, "No reason to cry, Son!"

Trunks voice was shaking as he tried holding back tears, "But it hurts..."

"Pain is only weakness leaving the body! You're a Saiyan, Trunks! The blood of the mightiest warrior race, that ever lived, is running through your veins! Show some dignity!", Vegeta pulled Trunks up on his feet, "Now, try again."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, "But it's just not working. I can't do it!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "No son of mine is talking like that, understand!?"

He grabbed Trunks on his neck and walked with him to the rim of the cliff, Trunks squirmed in his fathers grip, "Dad, what are you doing?", there was a sound of panic in Trunks' voice.

Vegeta smirked, "Sometimes, it's just a matter of the right motivation, kid!"

Trunks went pale, "Ohh, no please! Don't!" Ignoring Trunk's whining, Vegeta threw his son over the cliff. Trunks shrieked, as he fell. Vegeta watched unsympathetic. Some things got to be learned the hard way.

Trunks kept on falling. Tears ran down his face as he screamed. He didn't catch his fall, the sharp rocks came closer and closer.

_He can't do it._

A hot twinge cut through Vegeta's stomach, "OH, SHIT...!"

The Saiyan dived after his son. He had almost reached him when suddenly a blue, flickering aura appeared around Trunks' body. He stopped his fall and hovered in the air, inches above the cliffs. Vegeta almost crashed into Trunks. The Prince's heart pounded heavily against his chest. He let the air out of his lungs, shaking his head at the same time, annoyed with himself about his obvious concern over his son. Trunks panted heavily, crusts of dried tears on his face.

He looked up to his Dad, having his fathers smirk on his face, "I am a Saiyan!"

Vegeta huffed and crossed his hands over his chest to hide the remnants of his earlier panic, "Of course you are, that's what I told you, and you better start acting like it."

oOo

Vegeta and Trunks flew next to each other on their way home. Trunks was bursting with pride and elation, doing loops and twirls in the air. Vegeta rolled his eyes about such childish behavior, but didn't say anythng. Finally father and son touched down in the garden next to the swimming pool. Just then Bulma arrived as well and landed her aircraft.

She got out of the vehicle and Trunks was flying over to her, "MOM! LOOK! DAD SHOWED ME HOW TO FLY!" He threw himself in his mom's arms, almost knocking her over.

Bulma kissed her son's cheek, "Careful, Honey! That is great, so I suppose your day was fun?"

"Best day EVER!" Trunks hugged his mom, and then he cocked his head, "What happened to your hair mom?"

"I cut it short, do you like it?" Trunk shook his head yes, "No one is prettier than you anyway!"

Bulma put Trunks down, "You're such a little charmer. Didn't get that from your Dad, did you?!"

Trunks gave her a crooked grin, "Mom, can I go and watch some TV?" "Only until dinner is ready." Bulma couldn't even follow how fast Trunks vanished into the house.

She turned and saw Vegeta still standing next to the pool. Vegeta looked at her. She had cut her hair. It didn't reach down to her chin anymore, but just over her ears. The Saiyan Prince swallowed hard. _Damn she looks hot!_

But he hadn't forgotten about the Gravity Room, that had been shutdown by her. Bulma walked over and gave Vegeta a kiss on his lips, "How was your day, Hun. Seems like Trunks loved having his dad to himself?"

Vegeta ran his hand through her blue hair ignoring the question, "Why did you cut it?"

Bulma twined her arms around his neck, "Well the meeting was a complete disaster, so I thought I go and treat myself. I went shopping and to the hairdresser." She batted her azure eyes, looking up at Vegeta, "Do you like it?"

Vegeta smirked, he placed one arm around Bulma's hips, with a hitch he pulled her up and crashed her against his ripped abs. Bulma gasped feeling the warmth of his godlike form pressed against her, she started kissing him. Vegeta answered eagerly, turned around and walked slowly towards the pool. He slipped on hand under Bulma's top cupping her soft breast, "Let me show you, how much," his voice was throaty.

Vegeta smelled Bulma's arousal,"Show me, my Prince...", she aspirated.

Vegeta took a firm hold of Bulma's buttocks, almost too firm for Bulma, then he leaned in and whispered, "Don't you dare shut down the Gravity Room EVER again."

Bulma's eyes grew wide as she starred in Vegeta's cold black orbs. A dark smirk was on the Prince's features, as he threw Bulma into the pool. Bulma came up coughing for air, her face flushed in deep red, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Vegeta looked down at her, completely unaffected, "I will go and eat. When I'm finished, I expect the GR to be working again."

Bulma swam to the edge and pushed herself out of the pool, her clothes drenched. She glared at Vegeta, "GO TO HELL, BASTARD!"

Vegeta hunkered down, preventing Bulma from getting out of water. He brought his face close to hers, "You better obey Woman! Or I might decide that you in need of a good spanking to stop your insolence. You don't want that to happen again, do you?"

That shut Bulma up. Vegeta sneered, "I thought so."

They looked into each others eyes, remembering the same and Vegeta walked towards the house, smirking to himself.

(AN: Flashback shows, what happened in chapter 10, "Training",after Bulma put Trunks to bed and didn't come to Vegeta's room, how he told her to do)

_[...] Bulma shut the door to Trunks' room quietly. She looked down the hallway. Vegeta's room was at the very end. He had left the door ajar and a small stripe of light illuminated the floor. If Vegeta thought he could have her whenever and wherever it fitted him, he was wrong! Bulma had her pride, too. She went to her bedroom, knowing all too well that Vegeta wouldn't tolerate her disobedience..._

_She stretched out on her bed and waited. Not long and the door got thrown open. Vegeta stepped in, enraged. Bulma grinned, she looked at her nails, pretending to be uninterested. "Haven't I made myself clear, Woman?", the vein on his temple throbbed lightly._

_Bulma rolled on her stomach,"Well you came to me now, didn't you?" _

_The Sayain closed the door behind him, his features lying in the dark,"You don't wanna play those games with me Bulma, you can only lose." _

_"I'm not afraid of you." _

_"Oh, really?", suddenly Vegeta was right in front of her,"Maybe you should. Maybe I've got to teach you a lesson, so you remember that I don't tolerate disrespect." _

_Bulma got up in his face, looking challenging in his onyx eyes."Only empty threats..." _

_Vegeta's eyes narrowed,"You asked for it." At lightning speed, he had grabbed her and bent over. Bulma's chest was on the bed, while her butt was nicely placed in the middle of Vegeta's lap. Holding her down firmly, he put his callused hands on her round cheeks. _

_Bulma squirmed and wound in his grib,"What do you think you're doing?! Let me go RIGHT NOW!" _

_She pushed herself up, but Vegeta pressed her easily back down to the mattress, smacking her across her ass, which was only covered by her thin pyjama pants. Bulma yelped. Vegeta leered, she was completely at his mercy. He liked it, having her squirm underneath him. She was in his possession. "You gotta learn, to be obedient Bulma. Naughty girls get punished." _

_She couldn't move, cause he had fastened her with her arm, but she wouldn't let him win,"You damn lousy monkey!" _

_"You just don't listen, do you?", with a jerk Vegeta pulled her pants down, exposing Bulma's bare bottom. Her eyes widened,"No...Don't!" _

_Now, there was fear in her voice, that's what he had waited for. Not answering he began to smack Bulma's ass, she howled and kicked, even tried to bite him. But she didn't stand a chance against Vegeta's strength and dominance. Slowly, her bottom went red and he paused. Bulma flagged in his hold, panting heavily. Vegeta stroke over her heated butt cheeks, admiring the bright red colour. He felt himself hardening. Spanking his woman turned him on, it was hot, exciting, "Will you be a good girl Bulma?", his fingers slipped down, touching her clit. She was wet..._

_"Are you sorry?" Bulma turned to Vegeta, her face blushed from anger and embarrassment, but there was the fierce look in her eyes, he knew so well, "In hell I am!" _

_Vegeta sighted, jerked her back over his lap and started spanking her again. This time Bulma couldn't hold back:"Oww...OUCH...Bas-tard...hoow!" _

_The Prince, kept a steady pace, but careful, not to use to much force. He didn't really want to hurt her. Then finally Bulma seemed to give in, "Okay...okay you won...stopp... Vegeta...I'm sorry!" _

_That's what he'd needed to hear. Vegeta stopped and let go of her. Bulma got up on her knees. For a while she looked at him scowling, then to his surprise, she crawled up on him, sitting into his lap as she leaned her face against his chest and a sudden feeling of tenderness overcame him. _

_This just rose his arousal. Bulma must have also, noticed his hard cock, cause she slipped on the mattress and kneeled down on all fours[...]_

oOo

Finally, Vegeta could train! Sweat pearled down his body, as he dodged energy blasts speeding through the air. Then the gravity dropped instantly and his blasts got absorbed by the training bots.

The door opened, and Bulma stormed in, her face red from anger, "YOU THREW TRUNKS OVER A FUCKING CLIFF?!"

Vegeta flinched. _Why can't the brat keep his bloody mouth shut..._

* * *

...and the Parenting-of-the-Year-Award goes to...Vegeta! :D :D

As always, thanks to my Beta! The first flashback was written by her and her idea!


	16. Scars I

**YAY UPDATE! I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, I hope this chapter will make up for it :D **

**Thank you so much for you support! I'm speechless about the huge respons I've got since my last update.  
**

* * *

Turning the water off, Vegeta stepped out of the shower. Steam filled the bathroom that fogged up the mirror. The Saiyan grabbed a towel and rubbed the water off his steely body. Wrapping it around his waist, he went to the bedroom. Bulma sat in bed, she was working, schematics and papers were all over the place.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "I did not agree to live amongst your mess. How is it that you are so brilliant but are unable to keep one room in order?"

Bulma looked up from her work, following Vegeta with her eyes, as he put shorts on. She furrowed her brows and walked over to him. He had pulled out a white shirt, and was about to put it on, when Bulma laid her hand on his arms, preventing him from doing so.

"Bulma.", annoyed Vegeta looked up to her. He was surprised when he saw her serious expression.

She looked concerned, almost sad. She took the shirt out of his hands, "Will you finally tell me how you got all these?" she ran her fingers along the scars on his chest. Instantly Vegeta tensed, his char muscles hardened, catching Bulma's wrist, he stopped their contact. Bulma's azure eyes dug into him, "The scars on your back, along your waist? I want to know Vegeta."

Bulma could literally see how Vegeta built up the barriers around him. Each time she brought up the topic, Vegeta shut her completely out and refused to talk to her. Bulma knew those scars were linked with painful memories. But she'd never be able to fully understand Vegeta, if he didn't tell her about his past. Vegeta's grasp around her wrist tightened almost painfully but Bulma ignored it.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Vegeta pressed out. A hot knot burned in his stomach and he pushed her away, walking to the door.

"So you're gonna run, again? As always, like a coward?!"

Vegeta froze. There was silence, Bulma's words echoed through his mind. His hands clenched to fists.

_How dare she?!_

Slowly, Vegeta turned around. Bulma had her hands crossed over her chest, looking fiercely at him. But Vegeta could tell that she knew she had crossed a line.

His voice was low, "_What_?"

"I can't look at all those scars anymore, pretending they don't exist, that they mean nothing!"

"They are from battle! I am a warrior!"

"BULLSHIT!" Bulma had shouted. Puzzled by her own outburst, she ran her fingers through her short hair, to calm herself. Softening her voice she said, "If these were from battles you would be bragging not hiding them. Why can't you talk about it?"

Vegeta slowly walked towards Bulma, the expression on his face was dark, dangerous. He fixed his gaze on Bulma. The woman straightened up and eyed him right back, not moving an inch. She wouldn't back down. The Saiyan grabbed her chin roughly, "This. Is. None. Of. Your. Concern."

"The fuck it's not! Vegeta, you are my partner, my mate!"

He jerked her hard against the door. Fury boiled inside him. Bulma was stirring up things he tried to forget. He didn't want to admit what he had endured under Frieza. Those memories were too painful. Pure hate wrenched through him, as a picture of that sick freak appeared in his mind. He thronged Bulma against the door, pressing the air out of her lunges. He was to consumed with rage to notice her distress.

As he spoke, his voice was calm, but his body shook from suppressing his anger, "Are you really that naïve to think, the scars you see is the worst Frieza, has done to me?!", Bulma gasped for air, but Vegeta didn't budge, "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA, BULMA!"

Bulma clawed her fingernails into his arms, Vegeta's eyes grew wide when he realized, that she was struggling to breath and let go of her. Bulma supported herself on the door, coughing for air, she looked up, hauled off and slapped him right in the face. And he let her. Bulma put her blue curls behind her ears, ignoring her sore hand, "Don't you _dare_ take it out on me!"

Vegeta avoided looking at her. He felt such an overwhelming anger inside, and guilt at the same time for losing control. He gritted his teeth and smashed his fist into the wall.

_Frieza..._

He propped one hand one the door and leaned his forehead against the back of his hand, closing his eyes. Then he felt Bulma's hand on his skin as she cupped his face in her hands. Warmth filled his body, from her touch. She made him look at her and Vegeta didn't object. He just couldn't keep his barriers up around Bulma.

Once he had hated her for this. She had done things to him that confused him so much. He still couldn't understand how this woman had such an effect on him. He had never known these emotions before he'd met her. The confusion they had caused him. It still shook him to the core that he was capable of having such feelings, after what Frieza had made him into. He felt Bulma pulling him closer, "I want to help you, Vegeta...", her blue eyes penetrated him, "You don't deserve this."

"No one can help me, Bulma. That freak made sure of it."

Bulma pressed her lips on his forehead, "That is not true, you have changed. You are stronger than that Vegeta!"

He jerked his head up, staring at Bulma.

_She's right..._

How did this happen, when? He never wanted to change and he had been determined not to. But he had.

The realization struck him like lightning. He had a _family_, a place he called _home_. Bulma and Trunks, his _son_. Why was it so good having them?

_Because they love you, and it would destroy you to lose them._

Bulma's grasp upon his face tightened, "What did Frieza do to you, Vegeta?" He locked his gaze in those wonderful blue eyes and for a brief moment, Vegeta wanted to tell her; It seemed so easy...so alleviative. Then his memories broke through.

**[...] ** _Zarbon pulled the Saiyan out of the space pod, and smashed the boy against the wall. Vegeta stumbled, but stayed on his feet._

_"Are you really that stupid, to think you could get away with this?" Zarbon spat, "Lord Frieza wishes to see you."_

_Vegeta's stomach tightened, but his expression remained plain. "So, does he? And he sends you, like some kind of delivery boy?"_

_Zarbon pushed him forward, "Your arrogance will be your downfall, you little scum. Just wait, till the Master is finished with you! I'll stand and watch with pleasure!"_

_Vegeta tightened the tail around his waist, walking along the corridors. He noticed that his hands were shaking, and he clenched them to fists. The gates to Frieza's chamber opened and Vegeta stepped in. Frieza stood with his back to them, looking outside. A red planet with two moons glowed in space._

_Vegeta sank to his knees, looking at the ground, "Master Frieza."_

_"Vegeta, you're back." he stated, crossing his arms over his lower back._

_The boy tried to sound plain, but his voice was shaking, "Yes, Master."_

_"I don't remember giving you permission to leave my ship."_

_Vegeta shifted around awkwardly and his mouth was dry, when he answered, "I didn't have... permission, Master."_

_Vegeta's nails dug into the heels of his hand. How he hated this overgrown lizard. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. He shouldn't have to kneel before anyone! He hated it, being so powerless._

_"You missed training and your classes. How will you ever be of use to me, when you're not taking your education seriously?"_

_Vegeta didn't answer. He had acted hot-headedly and imprudent. He was angry about his own stupidity. He didn't think. He had stolen a space pod and fled the ship. There was no plan behind it, nothing. Of course Frieza's men had tracked him down and brought back. The Saiyan gritted his teeth. He had made a mistake, but this wouldn't happen again. His time would come to kill Frieza, he was sure of that. For now, he had to be patient and wait. But he knew, he would pay for this._

_Frieza walked up to Vegeta stopping in front of him, his voice was ice cold, "Get up."_

_Vegeta did as he was told, still having his gaze fixed on the floor. Now, he felt the fear crawling up his spine. Frieza grabbed Vegeta's hair and pulled his head back. _

_"You know, I have been over-indulgent with you, let you get away with things. You are a strong warrior, Vegeta, talented." Pain shot through the Prince's spine as Frieza bent his neck, "But I won't tolerate contumaciousness on my ship."_

_"Master, I..." _

_But Vegeta couldn't finish, Frieza pulled him down and rammed his knee into Vegeta's stomach. The kick knocked the air out of his lunges and the young Saiyan fell to his knees. Pain washed trough his body, as he coughed blood. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Zarbon smirking. Vegeta tried to get up, but Frieza struck out his tail and hit Vegeta's chest. His back dashed against the floor and he felt his ribs breaking. He groaned in pain. For a moment his vision went black. He gasped as he felt Frieza's foot, heavy on his chest,"You stay right there! We want to make sure, you know your place, _my Prince_."_

_Vegeta tried to get his breathing under control. His fury tail, wasn't wrapped around his waist anymore, but exposed on his side. _

_Frieza put pressure on his ribcage, "If I didn't think you'd be a half-way capable soldier, I'd kill you right now, monkey!"_

_Vegeta inhaled sharply, "Forgive me ... Master Frieza, I assure you, my... loyalty... is with you."_

_"You're young and can't appreciate you actions, but this won't save you from punishment. You openly disobeyed me, Vegeta."_

_Frieza bent down and too late Vegeta realized what the lizard was going to do. He grabbed Vegeta's tail. The Saiyan's eyes widened. He stared at the lizard, who returned his look, smiling silky sweet. A Saiyan's tail, was his most sensitive and private part. Frieza knew how humiliating and degrading this was. Vegeta knew what was to come._

_"You know, you deserve this, don't you?" Frieza pulled violently and Vegeta had to bite his tongue hard to stop himself from screaming. Pain shot through him, reaching every last fiber. He tasted blood in his mouth as cold sweat ran down his face. He refused to scream, he wouldn't give Frieza the satisfaction of having him begging at his feet. Frieza stopped, the pain slowly wore off and Vegeta panted heavily. _

_"You haven't answered my question." Vegeta's body tensed, his pride taking over, he remained silent._

_The lizard was amused, "Oh my, aren't we brave today? But don't worry my little monkey, we've got all night. And Zarbon here has been waiting for you so longingly..."_

_Both Frieza and Zarbon laughed, mocking the Prince of all Saiyans. It was this moment that he swore revenge. _ **[...]**

"Vegeta?"

Bulma's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow "I just can't, Bulma."

He pulled away from her and flew through the open balcony door, out into the cold night.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Soooo, did you like it? Tell me :D

Thank you, **foxyrules** for being such an amazing Beta!


	17. Scars II

As always, thank you **foxyrules**. You are an amazing Beta! I will never be tired of writing it down :D She just updated her BxV Story; "**Tougher Than She Looks**" Check it out :)

* * *

** Just to clarify, Vegtea was NOT raped in the flashback of the previous chapter.  
**

* * *

Scars

The Saiyan stood on the rim of the cliff, looking up into the dark sky. It was littered with stars, showing the infinity of space, he used to call home. It seemed so far away and so long ago, yet he remembered every day he had spent in the service of Frieza. Along with his submission, humiliation, and agony. His life ruled by another.

It was eating him from inside. He had wanted to tell Bulma, that by telling her somehow it would make it go away, but he was also afraid of dragging her into that world of reliving everything he went through.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Have I really changed that much, living on this blasted dirt ball?_

Yes...

He had _settled_, he had a _family_ and for once in his life, since he was given to Frieza, he truly _belonged_ somewhere. And still, it seemed that the past would always haunt him, no mater how he lived, or who he lived with.

**[...]** _The punch hit Vegeta hard in his face, he flew towards the wall before he recovered and stopped, hovering in the air. But Zarbon closed in smashing his fists down on the Saiyans's back. The wind left his chest and he clashed against the floor. Hot blood dripped down his face and he couldn't move. _

_Zarbon touched down, sneering, "Why, look at the monkey prince, finally learned how to bow to your betters I see._ _ I will never understand why Lord Frieza takes a liking to you," with his foot Zarbon rolled Vegeta over on his back. He groaned in pain. "Such an ugly little ape. Here let me help you!" _

_The frog took one of his fingernails and ran it across Vegeta's ribs leaving a long red gash. He gritted his teeth, surpressing a pianful groan. Zarbon always used their training as an excuse to beat him to a pulp, "Go to hell!", the young Saiyan pressed out, his trail twitching angrily._

_"You just don't know when to shut up." Zarbon rammed his foot in Vegeta's stomach, making him hunch over in pain, "Pathetic Saiyans." Zarbon walked to the door, passing Nappa whose face was curled in anger, "Put that piece of shit in a regeneration tank." _ **[...]**

Vegeta fisted his hands as hate consumed him once more. He had taken his revenge. He killed Dodoria and Zarbon. He had made them pay, made them beg for their lives. A dark grin appeared on the Prince's features, a ghost of the man he used to be shimmered through the pain he was reliving. But almost instantly Bulma floated in his mind washing away his old self. Leaving him, feeling lost without her, bringing back the pain ten fold. Rage and hurt came over him, almost making him burst with those emotions, not knowing how to handle his sorrow.

_Bulma..._

Vegeta searched for her ki and he was startled as he felt her so close. Turning around he looked up in the dark, seeing two floodlights approaching.

_What is she doing here?!_

Bulma landed her craft and stepped out on the damp grass. It took everything Vegeta had to stay were he was, to not pull her close. He didn't look at her, but Bulma walked over to him and pressed herself against his chest, not saying a word. Not returning the embrace, he inhaled her delicious scent. She gave him comfort; she was release. Bulma pushed closer to the Prince's hard body, leaning her head against his chest.

They just stood in the dark, until Vegeta's deep voice cut through the silence, "You...know about this place?", he just couldn't bring himself to push her away from him.

Bulma shifted closer, "Trunks told me about it, the day you taught him to fly."

"But, you never came…till now. Why?"

"Because you need me, Vegeta.", she said plainly, pulling him down to the grass with her, "What ever has happened to you is still affecting you... hurting you. I don't want to see you like this! I might understand everything that you have been through, but I never be able to do anything if you don't let me in. I don't want to hurt you Vegeta. Everyone needs a soft place to…", she didn't want to say fall because she knew he would take it as an admission of defeat, "to heal and become stronger. Please, let me help you."

There was so much pain in her voice; pain that he could tell was caused by him. And he finally understood what she meant, that it hurt her to see him suffer, because her suffering managed to affect him and suddenly he was overcome with the urge to tell her everything.

So he decided to start with the scar that her hand was on, "This one…"

**[...] ** _Vegeta barely managed to stay on his feet. His armor was shattered. He was covered in wounds and cuts and blood ran down his arm, dripping to the floor. He held his injured shoulder with one arm. _

_Frieza sat in his hovering throne, swirling a glass filled with deep red liquid in his hand. He was not amused, "You have failed me, Vegeta."_

_A metallic taste filled the Saiyan's mouth, but he had to put all his concentration into staying on his feet, "Lord Frieza, let me explain..."_

_"Explain?! What is there to explain? You lost almost 2/3 of the squad of men that I gave you, the planet is still inhabited by natives, and because of this little fiasco the buyer I had lined up bailed on the deal! Your antics have cost me a greatly. And I plan to recoup my losses."_

_Vegeta's vision was going in and out. He couldn't figure out what had happened. He had studied the planet, checked on the technology, analyzed the inhabitants and scanned the power levels. Average power, nothing he couldn't handle. He and his men were about to attack and suddenly the power levels of there damn fighters had risen. Vegeta first thought, his scouter was broken, until they attacked, proving him wrong. He had fought, and killed, but in the end he had barely made it out alive._

_"You dare, to come back and show your face here!" Freiza threw the glass against the wall, "On your knees, Monkey!"_

_Vegeta didn't obey and Dodoria rammed his food in the hollow of Vegeta's knees, making him kneel. He didn't dare to lift his gaze, he was frightened about what the Lizard was gonna do. Vegeta despised himself for his fear. He was a disgrace for the Saiyan race and it disgusted him._

_"Dodoria, please help Vegeta to remove his armor." Vegeta felt his armor being ripped off him, leaving his upper body exposed. He felt sick to his stomach, but he didn't have the strength to defend himself. _

_"Hold him down."_

_Dodoria grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and smashed his back against the floor. Sharp pain shot through his injured shoulder. Dodoria's smug face appeared in his sight, while he fastened Vegeta on the ground, "This is going to be quite amusing don't you think Vegeta?"_

_Frieza stretched out a finger, a bright light on its tip. "I'll show you, what happens to those who fail me!"_

_A red energy beam, shot out of Frieza's hands, burning Vegeta's skin. He wound and reared but Dodoria held him in place. Frieza dug long lines across his chest. The smell of burned flesh soured in the room. Wave over wave of stinging heat washed over Vegeta, while Frieza marked him. The Saiyan groaned and finally shouted in pain._

_"Do you want me to stop, Monkey?" Frieza asked, moving to a fresh part of Vegeta's skin, "It's easy, all you have to do is beg me..."_

_Vegeta's breathing was rapid. His eyes narrowed, Frieza wouldn't break him, him the Prince of all Saiyans. He refused to roll over, to become one of the lizard's playthings. _

_"You wish, Bastard!", he pressed out, gathering the last of his strength and will power._

_Frieza sighed, "Saiyans and their stubborn pride..."_

_oo_

_Vegeta didn't know how much time had passed, when the lizard finally stopped his torture. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and he couldn't focus his vision, about to pass out._

_"It is simply remarkable how long those Saiyans can hold out, it is almost as if they enjoy pain." Frieza sounded pissed, like one of his toys turned out to be broken,"How boring"_

_Dodoria, pulled Vegeta up by his neck, "Do you want me to put him in a regeneration tank, Master?"_

_"Not just yet; I want this lesson to stay with the Prince as a reminder of who is master and who is slave. Put him somewhere to fester for a few days, where the other Monkeys won't find him." _ **[...]**

The whole time Vegeta spoke, he didn't break eye contact. Bulma had seen his suffering reflected in those onyx eyes and it ripped her heart apart, "Vegeta..."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him close. He buried his head onto her chest, as she held him as tight as she could. Vegeta locked his arm around her waist. His body began to tremble in her hold as she felt a hot liquid running down her neck. Bulma caught one of the salty tears on her fingertips, and tightened her embrace, "I love you."

Not a sound escaped the Saiyan's lips as he cried in the arms of his mate. He had never felt so exposed, so vulnerable, but for the first time in his life, he didn't care.

* * *

**Soo what do you think about Vegeta crying at the end? Was he still in character  
**

**Thank you guys so much! It's such a great motivation, knowing that people like my writing!  
**


	18. Let's deal

Thank you so much for all the **reviews**, **follows** and **favorites**. It means a lot to me :)

**foxyrules** = Best Beta ever :) :)****  
****

* * *

** Let's deal**

Bulma curled up into her blanket, and stretched out on the couch, a big packet of nachos and a jar of dip on her lap. Bulma tried to open the dip, but the lid sat to tightly. Lucky her, of having a bunch Saiyans at hand, "Trunks, will you help me with this for a second?"

Trunks lay on the floor on his back, watching TV upside down. He was holding his stuffed monkey; he had named Cabbage, in his arms. He rolled over; looking at his mom he pushed himself effortlessly up on his hands, and walked on them over to her. Trunks had his body tensed, and perfectly under control. Bulma never stopped being astonished by what Saiyans were capable of. Trunks' purple hair fell in his face, and Bulma tickled him under his armpits. He laughed, but didn't lose balance.

Trunks stretched one hand out and Bulma gave him the jar. Her six year old son hovered off the ground a few inches and opened it with ease. Bulma kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you very much, my strong man!"

Trunks walked back, now only using his index and middle finger to support his weight, "You're welcome, Mom!"

Bulma dipped the Nachos into the salsa sauce and skimmed through a magazine. After a few minutes Vegeta came into the living room. He had missed dinner and held three big pots of food, Bulma's mother put aside for him, in his hands. He sat next to Bulma and dedicated himself to his meal, not paying attention.

"How did you're training go, Hun? You didn't come out all day."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he had given up stopping Bulma from giving him pet names, "Your new bot, does help..." he answered scantily, his mouth stuffed and annoyed about this interruption.

That made Trunks sit up, "Mom made you a new bot? Can I try it out too, Dad, please?"

Vegeta clenched his fists, bending the fork in his hands, "Dammit Trunks! What's the rule when I'm eating?!"

"But Mom, just talked to you too! THIS IS SO..." Vegeta glared at Trunks warningly, cutting the boy off. Trunks crossed his arms, showing the same scowl as his father, "Fine! I'll shut it!"

Vegeta just grunted in reply and kept eating. Bulma gave him a disapproving glance but the Saiyan was too busy with his food to notice. When he finished, he sank against the backrest. Bulma stretched on arm out to Trunks, "Sit with us."

Trunks just sat on the floor, crossed armed, frowning. He was miffed with his dad, "Come on, Honey, I'll make sure Daddy behaves himself. Besides he's finished eating anyway!"

Vegeta had his eyes closed, resting, but his face twisted into a smirk. He was about to counter, when Bulma's elbow bopped warningly into his side and so he kept quiet, not in the mood to argue with her.

"Fine..." not even glancing at his Dad, Trunks grabbed Cabbage by the tail and loped over sitting next to his mom. She wrapped her arm around Trunks and gave him a cuddle. Usually Trunks handled Vegeta's gruff and sometimes harsh attitude just fine. He didn't take it to heart, which just was evidence how much father and son had grown together. But after all Trunks was still a little boy, and having Vegeta as a dad wasn't always easy.

Bulma kissed her son's head; still irate Trunks turned his attention back to the TV-Show. Vegeta's hand snuck under the blanket, stroking his fingers up and down Bulma's thigh. She smiled, and leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying having her family around her.

This wasn't something she took for granted. She remembered all to well the permanent struggle with Vegeta to making him spend time with her and Trunks. She had run into brick walls, against Vegeta's pride and stubbornness, the struggle with his emotions. It had cost her much energy, endurance, and patience. There were times she wanted to give up. There were nights she spent crying in her room alone and desperate. Asking why she put herself through all of this, for what. But there had always been reasons not to give in; for Trunks, for those rare moments Vegeta's other side had glimpsed beneath all that anger and hate. Those moments showed her the man he was deep down in his heart. And now just a little things like Vegeta sitting with her and Trunks was a matter of course, without begging, asking, or fighting him. It showed how much Vegeta had changed. He spent time with his family by choice and that Bulma was proud of. And even Trunks bickering with his father, gave at least a bit of normality in that insanity she called her family.

She looked up to Vegeta and snuck a kiss in the corner of his mouth, making the Saiyan grumble softly. Trunks had taken over the nachos, giggling and laughing at the cartoon on TV. After maybe an hour Bulma looked at her watch, "Okay, Kiddo, it's your bed time. Pjs on, face washed, teeth brushed and off you go to bed!"

Trunks frowned, "But, Mom! There is still two more episodes!"

"It's not the weekend, you've got a long day of school tomorrow!"

Trunks slid from the couch stumping his foot, "NO!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" her tone was sharp.

Trunks didn't care! He was still angry at his Dad for growling at him. And now, his Mom sending him to bed was so unfair! He wasn't going to take that! "This is stupid! You and Dad don't have to go to bed! So why do I?!"

"Because I tell you too, it's that simple." Bulma grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, "I won't say it a second time."

Trunks kicked his food against the coffee table, bending one if the metal legs. "TRUNKS!" Bulma was on her feet now, but the boy just glared at her defiantly, his arms crossed over his chest. Bulma couldn't help but think, that he looked like a little Vegeta, but before she could rebuke Trunks, Vegeta piped up.

"Trunks, if you keep talking to your mother like that, you don't want to know what I am going to put you through with training tomorrow."

Vegeta was still leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed and his voice sounded plain and clam. Trunks turned to his dad, he was mad, "I don't care! I'm not afraid of your stupid training! I can hold out anything, cause I'm just as tough as you are! You can't scare me!"

When the little Saiyan had finished his outburst his eyes widened, surprised by his own courage. Trunks swallowed, clenching his hands, he looked up to his father. There was no backing out now. Bulma was in a state of shock. Vegeta didn't usually get involved with disciplining Trunks over anything but training. She knew that Trunks was just pushing the boundaries with his parents, but normally she was left on her own to deal with the everyday stuff like sleep or school.

Vegeta opened his eyes fixing his vision on Trunks.

_He's just like his mother..._

"Is that so, Boy?" Vegeta stood up looking down at his son, "Are you saying my training is not hard enough? Well, I can fix that." He made his voice sound threatening, but he was actually quite amused.

_Lets see how much of a backbone you have.  
_

Trunks looked fiercely at his father, "Why don't you try me!" Vegeta chuckled, which angered Trunks more as red spots burned on his cheeks, "You're not taking me seriously!"

Vegeta had his own style of discipline, which normally involved just punishment, which was normally more training. But over the months he had watched Bulma interact with Trunks, he was curious as the boy got stronger how she planned to keep him in line. How long would it be, before she would not be able to do it because Trunks realized she couldn't hurt him. But to his surprise Bulma didn't use threats, well not threats of physical harm, she would take away things, make the boy focus on his emotional side to realize what he was doing, and she would bargain with him. The bargaining was not about bribery; she would make his punishment or his ability to get out of it about his choices. Vegeta realized quickly, that it allowed Trunks to see that punishment or praise was about what he chose to do and not something, that was being done to him. That was something that Vegeta could appreciate, because so much of what happened in his life was not his choice. In truth he did not want to be like Frieza, doling out punishments, but he knew that if he didn't discipline his son, that he would not respect him. Once he realized what Bulma was doing with her bargaining, Vegeta decided that he would try it; he was just waiting for the right time.

"Fine, let's deal. If you manage to best me, you can stay awake for..." Vegeta looked inquiring at Bulma, "Another half hour?"

Bulma nodded, she was curious where this was going and felt a little proud of Vegeta for stepping up as a parent. She liked how Vegeta handed the situation not long ago, he would have just grabbed Trunks and put him in his room.

Trunks' face lit up, "But if you can't," Vegeta continued, "you go to bed with no complaints. No matter what, you apologize to your mother and you will bring the trash out for the next two months, as punishment for breaking the furniture. Or you can keep up your little tantrum and I'll take you to the gravity room right now. And I assure you it won't be pretty."

Trunks stood there for a moment, considering his options. He was still mad with his dad, but he really wasn't in the mood to get beaten up in the gravity room. The boy took a deep breath swallowing his pride, "I'll try and best you..."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Now, apologize."

Trunks went to his mom, his gaze landed on the damaged table and he started to feel a bit bad, "I'm sorry that I broke the table and talked back to you, Mom..." he was looking down at his feet, but Bulma made Trunks look at her, "You know, this is not how we solve our problems right? You use your head not your muscles. You're not a brainless monkey, Trunks!"

Vegeta let out a growl, by her last words and Bulma gave her son a covertly grin, pulling her little boy into a hug.

"So you're not mad at me, Mom?" he asked sheepishly.

"No, Sweety, I know that you are sorry."

Vegeta pushed the coffee table aside to make room in the middle of the living room, "Come here Son!"

Vegeta did a handstand and Trunks copied him, so that father and son faced each other, "I'll do 1000 push up's, using only one arm." The full-blooded Saiyan put one arm behind his back, "You are allowed to use both of your hands and you only have to do 500. If you manage to finish faster than I do, you're allowed to stay up. Understood?"

Trunks nodded; he would show his Dad! "Mom will you count for me?"

Bulma who starred at Vegeta's well toned body and ripped arms, got pulled out of her daze, "Mhh?...Oh! Yes, Honey, sure I'll count those muscles..." Bulma blushed

lightly, "...ahh, I mean your push ups!"

Vegeta scoffed, "How old are you, Woman?"

"Oh, shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma blushed more and her voice was a little high-pitched, when she hastily gave the signal to start, "Okay, Boys! Ready-Set-Go!"

Vegeta pushed himself up with ease, and soon the first 200 were done. He looked at Trunks who had the look of grim determination on his face. His Son had his gaze fixed on the carpet, his brows furrowed in concentration, not paying attention to anything, but accomplishing his goal faster than his father. Vegeta smirked, the boy truly had the spirit. And just like Bulma, Trunks didn't truckle and stoop up to him. Vegeta was proud of his son and maybe he had overreacted a little _bit_, when Trunks interrupted his meal.

Bulma counted, "450...455...460..." Trunks was almost done and Vegeta was at push up number 991. His gaze met Bulma's and she gave him that Get-over-yourself-look. Vegeta exhaled, and let himself fall over landing on his back. Trunks froze in the middle of push up 488, staring at his father, "Dad? What..."

Vegeta sat up, circling his neck, "I lost balance boy..."

Trunks quickly finished his last push up's and saw that his father was still on the floor, "Does that mean I won?!", Trunks cried out, utterly delighted. Vegeta nodded and Trunks jumped on his feet, "Mom! I did it! I actually won against Dad!"

Bulma brushed through Trunks hair, "You sure did, Honey, well done!"

"So I can watch TV now?"

Vegeta stretched his arms, "That was the deal. But first, you will take the trash out. And take that stuffed insult with you!"

Grabbing Cabbage Trunks ran out of the living room. Vegeta was still sitting on the floor, and Bulma slid on his lap, winding her arms round is neck, "You know, Vegeta, I think you...", but Vegeta cut her of as he pulled Bulma into a rough kiss, pressing her against his chest, "Just shut up, Woman..."

* * *

I tried to focus on the changes in their behaviour, as they grow together as a family. Well, I'm still not sure about this chapter, I hope it wasn't boring...

**Merry christmas to you all :)**


	19. Active Anger Management

** Kudos** to **foxyrules** for her time and effort :)** This chapter contains lemon!**

* * *

**Active Anger Management**

Vegeta sat on the table waiting for his food. He had his arms crossed and frowned. Bulma came in and banged the plate on the table, spilling food.

"Good job, Vegeta, really!, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

She saw vein throbbing on the Saiyan's temple, but he decided to ignore her and started eating. Bulma's cheeks reddened from anger. Oh, Vegeta really was pushing her buttons. She was about to yell at him, when Trunks and Goten came into the kitchen, each one holding a bucket in their hands. So Bulma settled with giving Vegeta a death glare. She would sort him out later...

Bulma took a deep breath, "Hungry for lunch, boys?"

"YES!", both answered and Bulma looked at the buckets, "What's in there?"

Trunks grinned, "You know after what Dad did to the garden these are everywhere."

Vegeta's head hitched. Goten lifted his bucket, "Look Ms. Bulma!" the demi-Saiyan was so excited to show Bulma what they found he ended up tripping over the carpet pushing Trunks down with him. The two buckets flew through the air and landed along with their contents on Vegeta.

"ARGHH!"

Dozens of worms rained down on the Saiyan. His eyes widened, as he turned blue in the face. A shiver of disgust ran through him and he pushed back performing an unintended backflip over his chair in an attempt to avoid the wiggling worms. He landed hard on his back, but the worms were still all over him. Vegeta jumped to his feet doing an ignoble dance to get rid of the slimy critters. His body shook with revulsion as he put a safe distance between him and the crawlers. Panting he looked up to Bulma and the boys. All three had their hands pressed over their mouths trying to suppress their laughter. Hisbody tensed, causing the veins on his arms to pop out. Realizing that he had made a fool of himself, he blushed deep red.

"Seems like my fearless Saiyan Warrior has a weakness after all!" Bulma teased gleefully, laughing at Vegeta as Goten and Trunks joined her, "Big scary worms!"

Vegeta's disgusted expression switched into a scowl as he turned to the boys his face burning, "SILENCE!", Goten and Trunk's shut up immediately when Vegeta's gruff voice cut through their laughter, "OUT!" the prince hissed and the two demi-Saiyans zipped out of the kitchen, knowing all too well that they shouldn't mess with the pure-blooded Saiyan in this mood.

Vegeta's face was reddened from anger and embarrassment. Bulma didn't even try to hide her amusement or contain her laughter. Vegeta's hands fisted he wasn't going to take that, "Hn. At least I'm not the one who is putting on weight! Keep that up, and you're gonna roll out of here! I've seen all the empty nacho packages!"

To his satisfaction then immediate dismay, he saw Bulma's grin wiped of her pretty face, "HOW DARE YOU?"

He knew he had hit a sensitive spot, no need to tell her how much of a turn on her curves were. Bulma was seething with rage, red spots burning on her cheeks, "If you hadn't been incapable of mowing the damn lawn, the boys would have never dug up those worms in the first place! BUT, NOOO! You had to go and BLOW UP HALF THE YARD! IDIOT!"

Vegeta's hands clenched to fists, his fury was boiling over. He wouldn't tolerate mockery! "You should have known, I don't give a SHIT about the yard! I AM A PRINCE I will not be reduced to menial labor because you're too lazy to make a bot to take care of that!"

"YOU are an ASSHOLE!" Bulma pushed Vegeta through the door in their living room, "You had ONE task, Vegeta! ONE!" She was enraged. Her gaze landed on the bookshelf. _Quantum Physics for Dummies _flew straight for Vegeta's head, but he easily avoided the book and Bulma grabbed another one, "And don't call me fat, you SON OF A BITCH! I'M DAMN HOT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

A muscle underneat his left eye twitched. He caught Bulma's wrist, before she could throw the book at him and pulled her close, "Don't blame ME, you INSUFFERABLE WOMAN! This is all YOUR FAULT!"

Bulma wrested herself free from his grip, just to get up in Vegeta's face again, "If you had just LISTENED to me, you POMPOUS ASS..."

"I take orders from NO ONE! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!", This woman drove him mad with her incessant bitching. He took a couple of steps towards her, his face in a scowl. Bulma wasn't impressed by the outraged Saiyan in front of her. She poked a finger in his chest, "I DONT FUCKING CARE if you were the prince of EVERY DAMN MONKEY in the universe! YOU DO AS I SAY!"

Vegeta's jaw muscles hardened, "I WANNA SEE YOU MAKE ME, BITCH!

"JERK!"

"IDIOT!"

"BASTARD!"

Vegeta growled low in his throat, he tensed, straining the muscles on his chest, "HARPY!"

With Bulma's hand still pushed against his chest, she felt his muscles puffing up under the fabric. And almost automatically, her gaze landed on his ripped biceps and a wave of heat washed through her.

_Curse it, why does he have to be so damn hot?_

Bulma glared at him, her anger still boiling, "PRICK" she yelled as she threw herself in Vegeta's arms, not able to resist her attraction. She knocked him against the cabinet door. Her hands gripped his thick hair, pulling it hard. She clashed her lips against Vegeta's. Her teeth plunged into his lip as she kissed him furiously, forcing her tongue in his mouth. She felt his hands firmly locked on her hips as he tore her rawly off. Bulma stumbled backwards.

Blood ran down the Saiyans lower lip and he wiped it away with his thumb, groaning irately. Vegeta looked at Bulma. Her cheeks were flushed, and a wisp of her hair had escaped her hair ribbon. Her breathing had quickened, lifting and lowering her chest. She wore a red top with a plunging neckline that exposed her cleavage. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off her ivory breasts. His mouth went dry, feeling the tightness in his pants.

He licked his lip, tasting the blood he smirked darkly, "So that's how you wanna play, Bulma?"

His contour disappeared as he encircled Bulma in his arms, jerking her down to the ground. He smothered her underneath him. He clutched Bulma's wrists and pinned them over her head. His heat and scent surrounded Bulma, as lust mixed with anger took her over, "You know, you're just my plaything, Vegeta..." her tone was provoking, as she tried to fight against his strength that held her down.

"Oh, really?" the Saiyan forced her head up, exposing her throat. Bulma's heartbeat quickened. Vegeta licked down her throat, pausing where her blood rushed through her veins. He took her skin between his teeth, sucking it. The Prince pressed his hard crotch against her folds, making Bulma moan. She rubbed herself against him trying to increase the friction. Vegeta snickered and ripped her top and bra off "I think I've found the playground." He trailed his lips further down, delving his face into her soft breasts, growling deeply. Bulma reared up, she loved having Vegeta all over her. The Saiyan let go of her hands and Bulma jerked off her pants and underwear. Vegeta took in the view, before he picked Bulma up and threw her on the couch. She landed on the very edge, almost falling down.

"I almost missed the couch you jerk!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"You look like you're about to."

"I'd simply do you on the floor then.", his hoarse voice tickled her ear, as Vegeta stretched his body out over her. He couldn't wait any longer, seeing his woman naked took him over the edge. He pushed her legs apart with his knee. Slowly, he entered looking in Bulma's sapphire eyes. She pulled his neck down, kissing him, as she moved impatiently against his hips. He loved how Bulma craved him so much. He thrust into her, feeling her warmth encircling him. Bulma met him eagerly, her hands wondered down his side and then she grabbed his ass, first squeezing then smacking it. Utterly irritated Vegeta paused, seeing Bulma chuckle. She took her chance and rolled up on top of him. He wanted to clasp her waist, but she locked her hands with his, moving his arms up. Vegeta allowed her to hold his hands captive over his head. Bulma leaned in, rubbing her breasts on Vegeta's chest.

She kissed along the side of his jawline, "I told you, you do as I say...", she aspirated, as she began to move against him pressing his arms down.

Vegeta couldn't help but close his eyes, feeling her and surrendering to his woman. Vegeta rarely let go and handed himself. She smiled, _I wonder how far you'll let me go my Prince..._

Vegeta's tension was building up quickly, her hips thrust down on him, her breasts bouncing. He noticed how the control slid out of his hands, how Bulma made him hers, and it seemed so easy to just let it happen. He was so close to coming, but when he barley caught himself from groaning Bulma's name, he got thrown out of his daze. Realizing that he wasn't in control anymore, his pride kicked in, "NO!" he groaned.

He wouldn't be her toy, he was in charge! He freed his captured hands and jerked Bulma close, a hungry look laying across his features "You will bend over for me, Woman!" his voice was husk. Bulma returned his gaze, she liked this game, "Make me."

She barely finished and Vegeta had her kneeling on all fours in front of him. She glanced back with a smirk, letting him know that she was not just going to cooperate. He answered with a smirk of his own before he inserted three fingers in her dripping clit and brought her ass higher in the air. This made Bulma's arms collapse leaving her with her backside up and on display for her prince, "That's more like it!"

He slammed into her and Bulma cried out his name. Oh how he loved it when she did that! Pumping in and out, he slid his arm around her chest, clutching her breasts as their heated bodies melted against each other. The other hand he brought down to the nub of Bulma's heat to drive her over the edge. Bulma's moans, got louder, shivering in his hold she cried out, "VE...VEG-!... OHH FUCK...", and she came in his hold. His lips brushed gently over her shoulder blades. The hand that was on her breasts reached for her hips, slamming them against his. He quickened his pace, groaning as he worked inside her and finally released himself, waves of pleasure rupturing his body.

Vegeta sank against Bulma, listening to her heavy breathing, the after shocks of the ride washing over him. After a few seconds he rearranged them on the couch so that they were both lying on their backs with Bulma stretched on top of him. Bulma couldn't move much her body aching but she managed to cuddle into the warmth of his embrace. Vegeta ran his hand through her blue hair, relishing the moment. Then he heard a noise form the kitchen and his body tensed in annoyance.

"Bulma? Vegeta, Sweety? Are you two here?", Bunny lilted from the kitchen, "UGH! WORMS!? "

"Crap!", Bulma cursed, looking at the mess they had caused, their torn clothes all over the place, not to mention her and Vegeta being sprawled out naked on the couch. Bulma grabbed the clothes and Vegeta scooped her up, moving with lighting speed to bring them unseen to their bedroom. Bulma's hands wrapped around her Saiyan's neck as he held her in his arms, "That was close!" Bulma giggled and Vegeta gave her a smirk.

He carried her to the shower and turned the water on. Vegeta tightened his embrace, as he pushed his woman up against the tiles. He leered, "Ready for round two Bulma?"

Intead of answering, she twined her legs around his hips, slipping her tongue inside his mouth...

oOo

Trunks and Goten fled into the safety of the demolished garden, away from an enraged Vegeta. Muffled yelling came out of the house and Goten turned around looking guilty at his friend, "We really made your Dad angry, Trunks. Your parents are fighting pretty bad now. I didn't want that to happen!"

Trunks crossed his arms behind his head, "Ohh, no need to worry about them, Goten. They fight all the time like that, nothing special, believe me."

Goten cocked his head, "Really? But is sounds like they wanna kill each other."

The older one shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, every time they have a fight like that, they disappear somewhere for an hour or so and when they come back, they are completely fine again."

"What are they doing?" Goten asked letting himself fall to the ground.

"I have no idea, but my Grandma once called it _Active Anger Management._ "

Goten picked up a worm that was wiggling over the ground and inspected it, "What does that mean?"

"I have no clue, Goten!"

Goten put the worm down again and covered it with dirt, "Hey do you wanna practice that thing, where your hair turns gold? Maybe you can pull it off today!"

"Yeah sure, but let's go somewhere else, so my Dad won't sense my power up right away."

"But Truuunks! You know I can't fly, yet and we can't run off AGAIN. We got in big trouble the last time and..."

But Trunks just grabbed Goten by his wrist, "Come on, don't be a big baby!" He kicked off the ground flying towards the mountains, dragging Goten with him, "You're not afraid of your mom are you?!"

Goten blushed, "Of course NOT", but then he said, "May...maybe if she does get angry, do you think your parents can teach her some of that management stuff?"

"I guess so, I'll have to ask them." And with a plan in place the two flew off.

* * *

**It was kinda hard to think up a szenario where Vegeta gets covered in worms, so don't take that szene too seriously :D**


	20. Hurt

**foxyrules ** contributed a lot to this chapter! **Half of it was written by her!** She added many great things, making this chapter a lot better. Thank you so much!

* * *

**Hurt**

Bulma had been lying awake all night, waiting for Vegeta, but she knew, he wouldn't come. It had been four days that he had been locked up in the gravity room. She had managed to narrow the reason down to something to do with Goku. She couldn't understand after all of this time of building a life with her that, he could still be so insecure about who he was and so blind to all the things he had in his life. She was beginning to wonder if she had been fooling herself into believing that he really cared about her. She knew that he had feelings, but the fact that he stayed with her and helped,to raise Trunks was starting to not be enough. She was not ready to just sit around like Chi Chi and watch her partner kill himself just for the fun of it. And if Vegeta thought that she would just wait around for him to realize what he had, he had another thing coming.

The sound of the bedroom door opening brought her out of her thoughts. Trunks came into her room and in an instant she could tell there was something wrong. Her confident, boisterous seven year old was shaking and his voice was reduced to a fearful whisper, "Mom! There is something wrong with Dad. I can barley sense his ki. It's like he...he's..." the boy broke off, unable to finish.

Bulma felt cold chill come across her heart and she leaped out of her bed, "Is he in the Gravity Room?"

Trunks nodded and Bulma started running. Along the hall, down the stairs, closely followed by Trunks. Fear and worry were crawling up her spine.

_Please, don't do this to me Vegeta!_

She slid and stopped in front of the security door and hit the green button. They entered the anteroom, the GR was humming and Bulma felt sick to her stomach when she saw the gravity setting on the display. She rushed to the secured door, but Trunks was faster hammering the code into the keypad. The humming grew quieter as the gravity decreased and finally the door slid open.

"DAD!" Trunks cried out in panic, scudding to his father.

Bulma entered and she inhaled sharply, "No...VEGETA!"

She felt tears soaring her eyes and heard Trunks' sobbing. Vegeta lay on the floor, a puddle of blood spread around him. His shirt was ripped and there was a long gash gaping across the chest and along his side. He was unconscious, his usually tanned skin was pale and cold.

Trunks jolted his father's shoulders, "Dad, wake up!" he turned to his mother tears running down his face, "Mom! DO SOMETHING, PLEASE!"

Bulma pulled Trunks of Vegeta and checked his pulse. She could feel a weak throbbing. Her hands were befouled with blood as she slid them over his body shaking, "Trunks, wake your grandparents then go to the hospital wing and get a motorized gurney and a capsule number 21."

Trunks nodded and ran out. Bulma began the work of trying to stop the bleeding. Her clothes and arms got covered in the process, the metallic smell of his blood permeating the air.

Trunks returned quickly with her parents only a minute behind. "Trunks, I need you to open the capsule and hand me the saline bottle and go get more towels."

After Trunks left Bulma turned to her mom, "Keep him away, he doesn't need to see anymore than he has."

After a few minutes of compressing the wound and getting him hooked up to a blood bag, Bulma and her father got Vegeta onto the gurney and over to the medical wing. Once his wounds were cleaned and Vegeta no longer looked like ground beef Bulma let Trunks back in the room to see his father, "Mom, is Dad going to be alright?" Trunks' eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears.

Bulma's heart tightened and she pulled her son into her arms, "Of course he will! Your Dad is the strongest and toughest guy we know, right?! Something like this won't bring him down, remember he is a Prince after all!"

Bunny took Trunks by his shoulders, "Come on, Sweety, I'll make you a hot chocolate, your Dad needs to rest now."

Bulma looked thankfully up to her mother, but Trunks tensed, "No, I wanna stay with Dad!"

"Trunks, Dad is going to be sleeping for a while, and you need to get some rest, too. I promise I will get you when he wakes up. There is nothing you can do for him right now." Bulma said softly, stroking through the boys hair. He was pale as clay, a distressed expression in his eyes, "Go with your grandma, Honey!" Firmly but gently, Bunny towed Trunks out of the room.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. His breathing had become stronger and his skin wasn't as pale anymore. She took a chair and sat next to him. She was painfully reminded of the time when Vegeta had nearly blown himself and the Gracity Room up. His injuries, her shock and worry. It was the same story all over again, with the difference that this time she truly loved this man. A rush of anger wiped through her, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Why do you keep on doing this to me, Vegeta?! Curse you, you stupid Saiyan!" She felt irate and anxious at he same time, but she stayed by his side and watched over him.

oOo

Bulma woke up to hear something rustling in the room. Her head rested on the mattress next to Vegeta; she must have fallen asleep. She sat up and saw Vegeta awake and busy shoveling food inside his mouth. The Saiyan paused, when he saw Bulma watching him. In one moment she felt unbelievably relieved. But once she saw, that he was going to be all right, fury took her over, "Feeling better, Vegeta?" she snapped.

He just nodded and and continued eating. Bulma's eyes narrowed, she slapped the food out of Vegeta's hands, "Don't you have anything to say?!"

A muscle in Vegeta's jaw twitched, "What is there to say woman?"

Bulma couldn't believe it, "Mhh, let me think, Vegeta; oh yes! Maybe, that you're SORRY for blowing yourself up and scaring THE SHIT out of Trunks

and me! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Vegeta straightened up and the blanket fell of his upper body, exposing his bandaged chest and the blood stains on it. Vegeta's hands clenched, "I am a warrior; if you are going to be my mate, then you are going to have to handle the fact that I will get hurt!"

"Hurt…HURT?! You were minutes from death, you moron! Broken bones, bruises, torn muscles, and Ki burns I can handle. But if you think you can blow yourself to kingdom come because your too busy chasing after a dead-man, don't think that I'm going to wish you back. I'm not sure if Shenron even gives life back to the clinically STUPID! You want to be like Goku so much that the only way you'll be happy is if you're as dead as he is, because somewhere, somehow in your thick fucking skull you think that he is superior to you."

Bulma was up on her feet screaming at the Saiyan. Her lab coat fell open to reveal her blood-soaked pjs, she had put the coat on to hide the sight from her son, but now Vegeta could see the bloody mess he had made. His eyes widened at the sight, all that blood on Bulma, even if it wasn't hers, bothered him.

"Do you know, how it made me feel, seeing you like this? All covered in blood and with that big wound across you body. I was so worried and scared, that I might lose you! And you just don't give a fuck!"

Bulma was about to break down crying. Vegeta needed to understand what he did to Trunks and her with his reckless behavior.

"I don't care about your issues with Goku! But you can't let it affect your family like this! First you're shutting us out and then you almost kill yourself! You act like your actions don't have an impact on others, but they goddamn do!"

She paused. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her face red as her eyes filled up with tears, but she refused to cry in front of him. He would only see it as pathetic human weakness, and she was done with feeling weak. She left the room and the Saiyan lying on the bed without food and without explanation.

When the door slammed closed, Vegeta felt coldness in the room as if all of the warmth and fire had left with his woman and he was in a vacuum. It was the first time she had ever pulled away from him. It had always seemed that he was constantly trying to brush her away, and he could because he always knew that she wouldn't leave. But now she was the one doing the brushing, or the ripping completely apart from him. And this was the first time he ever realized that he actually wanted her to come back, to pull him closer. Without her fire he seemed less than he was before, and he had never really known how much it hurt to have her walk away.

_How have I become so helpless? Is it really just all her?_

A few minutes later he heard the door open, when he looked over he saw his son, "Hey Dad, are you gonna be ok?"

The question was serious and his son seemed worried, even though it was quite clear that Vegeta's ki was fine. He only responded with a nod.

"Oh, then why is Mom so sad?"

Vegeta gave his son a questioning look, "She's crying and I thought that you weren't ok or something."

"Crying?" His son probably understood his mother better than Vegeta because he had so many of the same emotions as her, "She is angry."

Trunks shifted from one foot to another, and Vegeta noticed his distress, "I have never seen her like this. Not even after one of your fights."

Vegeta put his thumb and index finger on his temples, closing his eyes, "You should be in bed."

Trunks was tired, he had not slept well and he got out of bed when he sensed his father's ki steady and strong again. But halfway over to the medical wing his mom had rushed passed him on her way to her room and Trunks could smell the hot tears from her eyes. "Is Mom ok?"

Vegeta took in a deep breath, trying to sound more exasperated than worried, "Everyone is fine. I'll take care of your mother."

The bandaged Saiyan slid out of the bed he was in. A blistering pain shot through his shoulder, but he forced it back. He wouldn't show weakness in front of his son.

Trunk starred at his fathers banaged chest, tears shooting in his eyes. Vegeta noticed and scowled, "Never seen some blood, boy? I'm a damn warrior, _this _is noting." His tone had been harsher than he'd intended and now tears ran down his son's cheeks. _God Damnit. _He took a deep breath and gave Trunk's an unngentle nudge, "We are Saiyan's Trunks. This will be gone by tomorrow. Do not worry about me, understand!?"

The little Saiyan nodded, wiped the tears of his face and Vegeta began making his way to the room he shared with Bulma with Trunks following behind. Once they made it to the hall that connected the family sleeping quarters, he turned to his son, "Go to bed." Trunks stared down the hall at his parents' bedroom door, not moving, "Go, Trunks. We will talk to you tomorrow."

Vegeta's voice was firm and unrelenting and Trunks knew his Dad wouldn't tolerate backtalk in this mood. So the boy reluctantly went to his room.

oOo

When Vegeta opened the door to the bedroom he wasn't sure of exactly what he was doing. What he saw, when he entered was an empty bedroom, but he could hear soft sobs coming from inside their walk-in closet. He felt cold with the reality that Bulma was actually crying because of him. He silently went to the closet and opened the door.

The light came into where Bulma was sitting and she assumed that Trunks was there to check on her, because Vegeta certainly never would. She stifled her crying and started to wipe the tears from her face.

"Trunks, Mommy is fine…" she stopped when she turned to see that it was, in fact, Vegeta, and not Trunks, who found her. Still not ready to forgive him and completely embarrassed to be found seeking refuge and comfort in the closet amongst Vegeta's clothes she turned back around.

"What now? Can't you see I want to be left alone."

"No."

Bulma looked up, she was starting to get pissed now, "What do you mean, no? Do you know how many times you have taken off…"

He cut her off, "And that never seemed to stop you from coming after me."

Bulma could recognize what it must be taking for him to swallow is pride and come after her, but she was too mad to care, it was going to take morethan that to appease her rage. "Fine! You want to do this now, then that's fine with me!"

Bulma got up and they made their way out of the closet and into the bedroom. Vegeta could see that Bulma still had on her blood covered PJs and that her face and eyes were red from crying.

"I want to know, Vegeta, are you completely oblivious to what you are doing, or do you really just don't care?"

He didn't respond fast enough for her, "Do you know how agitated your son was when he found you? Damn it, Vegeta! No kid should EVER have to see something like that!"

Vegeta shifted awkwardly, "Trunks...he saw me?"

"He was the reason, we found you in the first place!"

Her azure eyes dug into Vegeta's onyx ones, by now she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. Her entire body trembled. "It is one thing to tear me apart with your recklessness, but now you are doing it to our son."

Vegeta had never seen her this upset. It made him feel horrible, that he was the reason for her distress.

"This hurts, Vegeta! It hurts so much more than you know, not just seeing you lie on the floor in a pool of blood, but it hurts to wonder that if it was me there, would you even care."

Her last words felt like a slap and his heart cramped painfully. Did she really think, that he didn't care about her? He had been with Bulma now for eight or nine years and she had done more for him than anyone else in the universe. He had always taken her for granted. And he had barly shown her, how much all of this meant to him. She didn't know that the thought of losing Trunks or her ripped him appart from the inside. He had always been to proud to admit it to her. After all, he was a warrior before anything. But now, he realized how much hurt he must be causing her, while he had sworn to himself that he was never going to hurt her again.

"Bulma..." his voice was hoarse. Bulma entwined her arms round her body taking a step back, "I didn't mean to put you through all of this."

Bulma collapsed on the floor and Vegeta rushed to catch her but his injuries made him too slow, so he met her on the ground holding her.

"I can't take this, I can keep picking up the pieces and trying to put you back together only to have you turn around and tear yourself apart all over again. I have done that for years! When will you see what it does to us? When will you see what you have?"

Vegeta cautiously pulled her closer while she cried. As she let all of the emotions out that she had been bottled up for so long. Vegeta thought about what she had done for him and what it meant. For so long he had completely given up on the idea of family because his had been taken from him. But now here he was, stronger than he ever hoped to be, with a woman who truly cared about him and a son that was smart and so strong that he would have blown away any full-blooded Saiyan child.

As her sobs softened the Saiyan took the moment to finally respond to all that she had said. "I have been a fool. I see it now. I..I'm sorry. Trunks and you... mean more to me than anything else." he sounded almost shy when he added, "Will you...forgive me?"

Bulma let Vegeta move them onto the bed, "Promise me to not shut me out again, that hurts so much."

He tightend his embrace around her, as he wiped his tears away, "I promise."

Bulma buried her face in his shoulders, her voice was choked, "I was so frightened."

"I know, I won't do this to you again, Bulma."

Bulma looked up to her Saiyan and was taken aback when she saw the raw emotion displayed on his face; the remorse, the affection, the... _love_ in his gaze, "Vegeta..." Bulma had never seen him, looking at her like this. It started a warm feeling deep within her, that filled up her with relief. Vegeta kissed her forehead and she felt his rough lips against her skin.

The Prince of all Saiyans, the ruthless warrior, pressed his woman closer against him, to feel her, to make sure this was real, that something so good was happening to him. He wouldn't be the one to hurt her anymore.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Thank you guys for reading! It makes me happy :)**


	21. Blackmail

**I hope you'll like it!** **:)**

* * *

**Blackmail**

The Saiyan stepped into the bedroom. His gaze landed on the bed and the thing that lied on it. He glowered, "Woman! What in the bloody hell is this!?"

Bulma came out of the bathroom, a pink towel was tightly wrapped around her body, "This is your tuxedo, Hun."

"My what?!" He took a closer look.

"Tonight is the Capsule Corporation Gala. I told you last week about it. You agreed to come with me, remember?"

Her towel fell to the ground, as Bulma bent over her drawer to look for some underwear, "This is what you're going to wear."

Vegeta stared at Bulma's naked backside but folded his arms defiantly across his chest, "Agreed!? You fucking blackmailed me!"

Bulma laughed softly, "It sounds so ugly, when you say it like that."

**[A few days earlier...]**

_Vegeta was walking along the corridor to the gravity room when Bulma crossed his path. She briefly brushed his forearm as she passed, but he grabbed her around her waist and caged her against the wall, tearing on her shirt. His hands wondered round her belly and brushed her breasts as he growled softly. Bulma laughed and kissed the tip of his nose, "There is something I wanted to talk about with you, Vegeta."_

_His hands stopped roaming and he looked at her warningly, "If this is about that pink phallic thing, that looks _nothing_ like a long-eared rodent, that I found in your closet, let me tell you this AGAIN! I WON'T allow MY WOMAN TO..."_

_Bulma blushed deeply and interrupted him, nudging his elbow, "NOO! Not that again! Haha...Look my Dad just sealed a deal with another big company and he's throwing a Gala to celebrate. And I want you to accompany me."_

_Vegeta let out a quick and humorless laugh, "You wish? No way I'm going to one of those revolting human gatherings. I'd rather..."_

_"_Oh really?_" Bulma interrupted, nestling her curvy figure closer to his. She trailed her fingertips along his muscular arm, not looking in the Saiyan's eyes, "Well, that really is a shame. See, if I happen to end up going alone, a certain Saiyan Prince, won't get any sex for the next month."_

_She lifted her gaze to meet Vegeta's, his eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't..."_

_Bulma smiled sweetly, "Do you wanna take your chances, _Hun_?"_

_Vegeta gritted his teeth, letting go of the devious woman, "You're actually stooping to this? That is low, even for you, Bulma."_

_"It is, isn't it. Well, I need my arm candy, Vegeta. And what was it you said to Trunks again? Ohh, yes, ' _It's just a matter of right motivation_'."_

_Vegeta's face was a mask, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of bringing him down with her games, "This doesn't work on me, Woman!"_

_"We'll see." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's crotch and rubbed him with her hand. Vegeta tried to stay unwavering and unaffected. Bulma grinned wickedly as she continued stroking his cock through the fabric. He growled irately as they both felt him hardening, his body betraying his resolve._

_Bulma chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." And with that she simply left, leaving an unsatisfied, angry and duped Saiyan behind. _

**[…]**

"You are not playing fair, Bulma!"

The woman turned around, now wearing a red lace thong. She shrugged her shoulders, "I know."

Vegeta's hands fisted, as he looked at her. She had been purposely showing of her feminine charms to him over the last couple of days, arousing him. He had enough of her games, but he knew, if he didn't come with her, she'd make him pay. He was defeated, and it made him more livid the more he thought about it.

Then the doorbell rang, "That must be your food, why don't you go and get it. You know where the money is, right?"

"What do you mean 'my food'? Is there none at that blasted ball?"

She turned to clasp the back of the barely-there lace bra she was wearing for the night. "Yes there is, but it won't be enough for your Saiyan appetite. And I can not have you in one of your pig out sessions, in front of my dad's business partners."

His hands clenched to fists, "You...!"

He was almost mad enough to forget the whole thing and make her go to the damn party alone, but the site she was intentionally providing him caught his eye. It was obvious; Bulma was not going to lose this battle, she had made sure to break out underwear he had never seen. She wore a garter belt with red details in the lace that was going to hold up sheer black stockings. She took special care to sit on the edge of the bed and flex her calf muscle and point her toes as she slid the delicate fabric slowly up her legs until she was able to clip on the garter and released it with a little snap on her thigh.

Bulma cocked a brow, "Yes,_ Hun_?"

The prince's groin ached with protest against his pride. The resistance was painful for a moment, but he could tell by the Cheshire cat grin on her face that she had meant to cause every inch of his present state. The Saiyan's patience was strained to its very limit and he was about to lose his temper. So he stormed out befor he did something he'd regret later. He had just to bare it and get this over with.

oOo

Vegeta opened the front door. A delivery boy was waiting outside, holding a huge mountain of pizza boxes. He had a big smile on his face, which didn't do Vegeta's temper any good at all.

"Hey mate! Havin' quite the party tonight, aye?! 40 Pizzas!"

Vegeta really wasn't in the mood to interact with this human, well he actually never was in the mood to interact with any human. How unfortunate that he couldn't blast this one into the next dimension. Sometimes he missed the old days...

"Shut up and give me the damn food, human!"

The man looked irately at Vegeta, handing over the pizzas, "Anyway, that would be 476 bucks..."

Vegeta grabbed the wallet from the commode, pulling out a 1,000 note. The guy's eyes grew wide, "Mate, I don't think I have that much change with me."

The Saiyan's patience was exhausted, he grabbed the guy by his collar "Just take the money, and leave before I decide to tear you apart!"

The Pizza boy paled. Vegeta pushed him down the stairs and smashed the door shut, cracking the glass. Vegeta went to the kitchen. Trunks sat on the table doing his homework.

"WOW! Did mom order those?"

"Yes, but they are for...ohh just forget it!"

"You know what, Dad?!" Trunks said pulling a bunch of pizzas close, "I'm having a sleep over at Goten's tonight. It's gonna be so much fun and Gohan promised to show us a cave with real dinosaur eggs!"

Vegeta barely listened to his son's babbling and stuffed his mouth with food. Soon Bulma came into the kitchen but Vegeta ignored her.

"Wow, Mom! You look pretty."

"Oh, thank you, Sweety. Are you ready for your night at Goten's?"

"Yeah, there's this cave and…" Trunks's story was halted by a knock at the back door and the boy rushed down from his chair to go answer it. "Hi, Gohan! Mom, Gohan's here."

"Great, come on in." Trunks lead the way to the kitchen. As the teen entered, Vegeta suddenly got a little more possessive over his food, pulling the pizza cartons closer.

"Hey, Vegeta. Hey Bulm…Wow, Bulma, you look really," _-hot-_ "nice!" Gohan had to look somewhere else, as the heat shoot in his head. He was suddenly glad that his school bag was covering a certain area and he quickly shifted away from Vegeta. The thought of the full blooded Saiyan noticing his little mishap sent a wave of dread down his spine.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and had to look to see what Bulma was wearing. The instant he did he nearly choked on his pizza, but managed to hide it. She wore a red floor-length dress with a low cut back that traced her figure completely perfectly. Her hair was swept to the side, leaving one side of her neck bare, and her cleavage was stunning.

Bulma smiled, "Thank you, Gohan. There's a business gala tonight. It is so nice of you to pick Trunks up on your way home from school."

Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "It's no problem. Let's get going, Trunks!" The teen needed to get out of this kitchen and cool off!

Trunks squealed excitedly. He jumped up, grabbing his backpack about to run outside.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Trunks stopped and came back to hug his mom, Bulma kissed his cheek and Trunks turned to his dad, "Are you still showing me that new technique, when I get back?", Vegeta nodded and Trunks's face lit up, "You're the best! See you tomorrow, Dad", Trunks said and ran outside after Gohan.

Once they were gone, Bulma walked up behind Vegeta placing her hands on his firm shoulders. A hint of her scent wafted over and he stiffened. Bulma knew she had been pushing her Saiyan's endurance over the last few days. He was annoyed and frustrated, and she couldn't let this get out of hand.

"Vegeta?" but he just grunted and kept eating, "Look, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have blackmailed you into coming with me and...denying you things."

Vegeta sneered, "Well, you've got what you wanted, haven't you? So why are you coming at me with this now?" He scoffed, "Having an attack of conscience, Woman?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have done that. It's just, you coming with me to that gala, means a lot to me."

Vegeta stopped chewing he wasn't used to such words from Bulma and it made him listen more attentively, "Why is this so important to you?"

Bulma started to gently knead his shoulders, "See, since I broke up with Yamcha ...,", Vegeta snorted snidely, "I have been going to all the Capsule Corp. official festivities alone. It has been 8 years, and I have you now. I'm sick of going all by myself. You are my partner. And I want to share things like that with you. Like norm...other couples would do."

Vegeta fixed his vision on a spot somewhere on the wall, as he thought about her words. Finally he exhaled, still not looking at her, "You could have just... explained that and asked, Bulma."

She was surprised, "Would you have said yes?"

Vegeta leaned back, trying to find the right words. He was always uncomfortable with disclosing his emotions, but since the incident in the GR a couple of weeks ago, he had been trying to show Bulma that he cared for her, "You have done so much for me, Bulma. If it really means something to you…I want to show you that I am...grateful, that I... appreciate the things you have given me, then yes."

Bulma couldn't believe what he'd just said, she felt her eyes watering, and she quickly brushed her tears away. She laid her arms round him and kissed his temple, "I love you!"

Vegeta was still tense and a flush had crept up his neck, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. Not letting go, he got up and turned to Bulma. Her sight reduced him to silence. He glanced at her before, but even a second site of her made his heart race.

His voice was croaky, "You look stunning..." The words had escaped his lips before he could stop them, and the Saiyan huffed crossing his arms.

"You think so?" she said tauntingly, smug that she had managed to coax him out of his shell.

Vegeta frowned, "Don't push it woman!"

She kissed him, "Thanks for coming with me, Vegeta.", then she whispered alluringly in his ear, "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise!"

oOo

Bulma waited in the hall for Vegeta. When he came downstairs, she took in the view. The tuxedo she had bought for him fitted his steely body perfectly and showed off his muscular figure, "It's a nice change to see you in something other than your training clothes. You look handsome, Vegeta."

The Saiyans scowled, "This is absurd! And what is this blasted thing supposed to be?"

He held the bow tie up and Bulma took it out of his hands. She closed in and looked up to her Saiyan as she put the bow tie around his collar. When Bulma was finished she took his hand, "Ready to go?"

Vegeta just grumbled and he let her drag him out of the house. In the yard waiting, stood a black stretch limo. Vegeta's face darkened, "Are. You. Serious?"

"Come on, we have to make a memorable entrance!"

"I could make an entrance those pathetic humans won't forget…" Vegeta grinned as he gripped Bulma's hip and held her close to him.

Bulma rolled her eyes and pushed herself away, "Please behave yourself, Vegeta…" They both smiled at each other.

The chauffeur stepped out of the car and moved to hold the door open for Bulma, but Vegeta scared him off, "Get back in the car. If anyone is holding the door open for my woman, it's me!"

Bulma put her palm on her forehead, closing her eyes in resignation._ So much for behaving himself..._

The driver went pale and Bulma gave him an apologetic look, "It's alright. He is more of a jealous type..."

Vegeta held the door open for Bulma, growling low in his throat, "You better make this good tonight, Woman!"

Bulma couldn't help but to feel a bit flattered that her Saiyan was holding a door open for her. Bulma blew him a kiss, "Have I ever disappointed you?"

* * *

**foxyrules = best beta in the universe :) Thank you guys for reading!**


	22. Dancing and Chocolate

**This follows up on the last chapter!**

The first part was written by **foxyrules** and entirely her idea! Thank you! The naughty bit at the end is from me :P

* * *

**Dancing and Chocolate**

The ride there went smooth enough; Vegeta was starting to enjoy the quiet of the car with Bulma smiling at him. A few blocks before they reached the Gala the limo stopped to let a young brunet woman into the car. She was wearing a modest black dress and she was staring at her cell phone, which was clutched in her hand and she was talking a mile-a-minute.

"Ok, I just got confirmation on all the major news networks, World Science, Vogue, and well of course every major gossip rag will be there for the carpet and we have delegates from every major buyer arriving. I have your speech ready for you, just in case, and the board didn't approve of revealing the CADSOB project so soon, but you never listen to what they say any…way."

The woman had finally looked up and saw that Bulma was not the only one in the car. Bulma had a grin on her face. Vegeta was still shocked that someone had dared to get in their car, but quickly realized that this person was some sort of servant to Bulma and he waited to react. "Vegeta, this is Rachael. She is my handler for events like these."

A smile appeared on Rachael's face, "He came." Bulma smiled back.

"Well, I'll have to go to contingency plan V …" As the young woman began a flurry of talking and typing on her phone, Vegeta leaned in to Bulma. "Handler?"

"Yeah, these events used to be so stressful for me, so I hired someone to be stressed out for me. She works out the details and makes sure the show goes on, and I just go where she points me."

"So you let her tell you what to do?"

"She talks; doesn't mean I listen."

The car stopped once again and Bulma turned to the Prince with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Vegeta, I have to go down the carpet and meet with the press. There will be lots of bright flashes and attention, so if you want Rachael can take you directly inside and you can avoid all of that."

Vegeta was surprised at the note concern and slight sadness in her tone, "Do you not want me with you?"

"I would love nothing more, but, Vegeta, this can be very jarring and you can't over react and hurt anyone."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I can handle walking publicly into an event."

Rachael's face went pale, she had seen how the Prince "handled" the press before. Granted that was dealing with photographers sneaking onto the Brief compound to get pictures, but the scene was still quite gruesome. Bulma just smiled and told her not to worry, like that made her feel any better. Bulma just wanted her to have a heart attack didn't she?!

As the trio exited the car there were constant flashes of light and shouts from the crowd. They were yelling out, "Bulma, Bulma over here. Who are you wearing? Who are you with? Show us the back."

Bulma was right this was a very different experience than the Prince had ever had before. His first instinct was to block Bulma from all the flashes because they reminded him of Ki blasts, but she had held his arm and whispered in his ear that everything would be ok and they wanted her picture. And he watched as she posed, taking great care to show off her dress and her face was an uncrackable mask of a confident "fake" smile.

At first he stayed back, away from all the attention, but he was able to look ahead and saw other women had their mates with them standing next to them and helping to show them off. It seemed that only Bulma was alone going down the red entryway. He decided that he would not be shown up by pathetic human males. Suddenly Bulma felt a hand on her hip and back. She turned to find that Vegeta was standing at her side, doing his best to look like he wasn't just about to murder all of the reporters in a 100-mile radius. Her face was one of shock and surprise for a moment before a genuine smile came across it that reached all the way up to her eyes. Vegeta noticed this and settled into his new role knowing that he had made the right move in Bulma's eyes.

She then spoke to a few reporters that were set up in different spaces along the way. Vegeta knew that this was a science conference, but it baffled him that most of the questions that Bulma was asked were about her clothing or him. Bulma always managed to say something about her work, but it was almost never as a result of a direct question to her. Vegeta was much relieved that no one had attempted to ask him anything. Well not until the final reporter asked him how he felt about Bulma receiving some sort of Nobel physics prize a few months ago.

He hadn't been aware of a prize, but he simply nodded, "Of course, there is no one better to take any prize related to science than her."

After that they were lead to the quite of the entrance hall. Bulma turned to him, reached up and weaved her hand through the back of his hair, and kissed him deeply, "You did so well. Thank you." He pulled her closer to his chest, wishing for a moment that he could rid her of her dress. Then he heard Rachael "A-hem-ing" them to get their attention and he was suddenly reminded of how many people were around.

oOo

There was music and food and some people were dancing, but mostly this event involved Bulma conversing with everyone who was here. At first the Prince was more interested in getting hors d'oeuvres that were being passed around. But when he finally tuned into one conversation that Bulma was having he realized that it was not so frivolous and friendly as he originally thought. Bulma was currently talking to a slender man with an even more slender lady hanging to his arm. He had dark hair that was slicked back and a rather large chin.

Vegeta assessed that he had next to no power level and even Bulma could best him in a fight, but it seemed that the battle of words was not going over so well, "The scientific community at large can hardly be expected to take such claims seriously. Capturing the energy from the earth to be utilized, indeed. No such physical phenomena exist. Truly, Miss Briefs, this is almost as ludicrous as your claims to derive instant healing properties from some sort of magic bean."

"Perhaps they need to expand their minds a bit. Everyone thought my father crazy when he talked about rapid compression expansion technology. And today there isn't a person on this planet who hasn't seen or used a capsule."

Then chin-man's date chimed in, "I love those things. Click, poof, and all your stuff is there. I never really thought of how it got there or where it goes."

The scientist was forced to acquiesce to his dimwitted date's conclusion. "Indeed, how fortunate that Doctor Briefs was able to work all of that out. His presence casts such a long shadow. It was only natural for him to want his legacy to continue, it is a pity he had no sons. I've heard he now has a grandson, how fortunate."

Vegeta noticed Bulma's jaw clench and felt her hands clenching his arm as if it were the man's neck, "And it is a great relief that you have no daughters. For if any had brains or potential, you would leave them completely neglected. Excuse us."

They got back to their table and Bulma finally released her iron grip. It didn't hurt and he barely would have noticed if he hadn't heard the earlier conversation. "There's always one. And he always manages to find me."

"One?"

Bulma completely forgot Vegeta was there, "It's nothing, forget about it. Are you having a good time?"

"It would be better if you would let me rearrange the face of the one who was speaking to you just now. What was that about sons and daughters?"

"It's not important, Vegeta. I have to go and give my speech now. Will you be okay staying here?"

"I am fine, Woman, go and do what you must."

With a kiss and a smile she left. Vegeta leaned back into his seat fixing his vision on the weakling human, Bulma had been talking to. He was sitting as well now, holding a glas of red wine in his hand as he looked disapprovingly up to the stage, where Bulma was waiting to start her speech. Vegeta looked to his left and right, but nobody was paying him attention.

So he straddled his finger, and shot a small blue Ki blast, aming at the human's wine glas. The Saiyan smirked. The glas burst into pieces and the wine spread all over the man's suit, ruining it. There was a little tumult, where the human was cursing, and slapping his attendances hand away, as she tried to wipe the wine of his clothes, making the mess even worse. Smirking to himself Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked up to Bulma again.

A few moments later Rachael was walking towards him. No doubt with orders to try and keep the Prince occupied and out of trouble. "Hello again, Prince Vegeta. Bulma wanted me to make sure you had everything you needed."

"I am fine." When the girl ignored his dismissive tone he surmised that she was not allowed to leave. He waved his hand to Bulma's empty chair, "You might as well sit and stop fidgeting."

Apparently she didn't need to be told twice, a good quality in a servant. At first Vegeta had wanted to remain silent, but decided that he would rather learn more about the situation earlier. And if Bulma wasn't going to tell him, perhaps her servant would.

"Why would Dr. Briefs be pitied for not having a son?"

"What?... Oh your talking about earlier. Don't mind Dr. Kraster, he lives in the stone-age. I'm surprised he can walk upright."

Vegeta only looked more puzzled.

"Earth references, oh yeah, right. Well, it has only been within the last hundred years that women have been given opportunities to be more than just mothers and wives. Before we were considered much like property and not taken seriously in any professional field. Some believe that that is the way things should still be. It takes a woman like Bulma to really rattle them and shove it in their smug little faces that she is every bit as good a scientist as they are."

Vegeta could see the fire of admiration in her eyes. "But I think what I admire most about her is that she doesn't do these things to make a point. Sure she could lead a rally battle cry for women to become equally respected in science and technology. But her main focus has always been on simply being the best scientist that she could be, and to be honest she just doesn't give a fuck."

Vegeta was a little surprised to hear the curse come from the meek human. "She told me that she can't help who or what she is and if other people have a problem, they are going to have to deal with it. When they refused to invite her to a science leadership conference, she held her own open conference that established so many connections between scientists that actually advanced research faster than ever. She out publishes, out invents, and out maneuvers anyone. About 9 or 10 years ago while Bulma was on sabbatical doing some space research, the board of directors at Capsule Corp. secretly voted to become a publicly traded company in an attempt to control Bulma and her father's work habits and projects. Bulma, from space, set up dummy companies and bought out the shares for less than it would have cost to buy out the board. By the time she got back she had become a super-majority stock-holder, replaced all of the directors, returned the company to private ownership, and she has been in complete control ever since. Someone would have to be a complete fool to go up against Bulma. When someone tries to demean her or underestimates her ability, she gets that look in her eyes. And I feel sorry for the poor sap because that look is often followed by complete annihilation."

Vegeta noticed that the band had stopped playing and then he saw her take the stage. As she delivered her speech he noticed all of the people in the room. Her commanding presence demanded respect. She wielded her intelligence much like he did his strength. He had never realized that the fact that she was a woman made her brilliance strange, but he did recall that in nearly all of the conversations that happened that night were her talking to other men and that the women with those men were not particularly bright and usually commented on things that were rather simple or frivolous in comparison.

He finally realized that he had in fact found the smartest woman on the planet and that Bulma's boasting was actually a statement of fact. A small smirk crept onto Vegeta's face as she finished her speech and the crowd stood and applauded. Often she had attempted to spur his confidence by telling him that she knew he was better than Kakarot because she didn't accept second best, because she was always first. Now he realized just how much she really meant that statement.

As the cheers died down Bulma invited everyone to dance. She was glad that Vegeta decided to come and that, so far, no one died. She was kind of hoping that she might persuade Vegeta in dancing with her before the night was out. As she walked to the edge of the stage, she was surprised to see Vegeta waiting for her, "Don't tell me that you want to leave already?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "I believe that this is the portion of the night designated for dancing."

Bulma's eyes grew wide and almost teary, "You really want to dance with me, Vegeta?" Vegeta took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, "Do you even know how?"

"Of course I can dance." Vegeta turned Bulma and held her in perfect form for the waltz before he tightened his grip and closed the space between them, "And if you think I'm going to let another male hold you like this, you are out of your mind."

Bulma's smile brightened as she relished in the closeness of her strong and handsome Prince. This was just like a fairy tale.

oOo

Vegeta's tuxedo and Bulma's dress from the night lay in a tangled mess on the floor. Vegeta sat in bed, looking distrustful at the woman in front of him, "And you are sure about this?"

Bulma put two bowls on the bedside table, and laughed softly. She swung her knees over his legs and sat on his lap, "You are not afraid, are you, my Saiyan Prince!?", Bulma teased, putting her hand on his bare chest, she pushed him to lie down on the bed.

"Of course not!" he said gruffly taking in her view. Bulma wore a wisp of nothing in sinful red. A thong made out of lace that barely covered anything and this bra that made her breast so full and delicious...Vegeta lifted his hands, reaching out for Bulma's breasts, but she caught them before he could touch her.

The Saiyan frowned in disappointment, and Bulma chuckled. She reached for the handcuffs next to her and cuffed his hands to the bed. Vegeta growled low in his throat, "This is ridiculous, like this could stop me."

Bulma silenced his complaints with a kiss and slipped her tongue inside. Shifting in his lap, she felt his arousal growing. She trailed her fingers along Vegeta's cuffed muscular arms, her lips curled into a smile against the curve of his neck, "Well, then you've got nothing to lose, my Prince, right?"

"Hn", Vegeta mumbled, hiding his insecurity about the whole thing he let Bulma have it her way.

She reached over, took a strawberry and dipped it in the melted chocolate of the second bowl. Locking her sapphire eyes with Vegeta's, she bit in the coated red fruit. Vegeta's gaze lingered on her full lips, as she licked the remains of the chocolate off with her tongue. Grinning, she put her chocolate covered fingers on his lips, "Lick it..." she ordered.

Playing along, Vegeta took them firmly between his teeth sucking the sweet chocolate of her fingers. Bulma put the remaining half of the strawberry in her mouth. Running her fingers down to Vegeta's chin, she placed her lips on his. She pushed the fruit into his mouth. Chocolate and Strawberry merged into a sweet juicy sensation, as they melted against each other in a hungry kiss.

Bulma licked some chocolate of Vegeta's chin. He exhaled deeply, as she slithered her tongue down his god like form, retracing his abs, coming to rest on his hipbones, which disappeared in his waistband. The Saiyan tensed in anticipation. With a hitch, Bulma pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard cock.

Slowly, she took the bowl and drizzled a line of warm chocolate along the length of his member. She heard clattering, when Vegeta moved his cuffed arms in shock, "Bulma?! What the..."

"Ohh, look at you, all sticky..." she whispered mischievously, taking him in her mouth. She felt her Prince relaxing, as she curled her tongue around him. The chocolate tasted sweet and warm. Bulma took her time, teasing, sucking, and licking. Moving to the tip, she looked up smiling, "You're so sweet, Vegeta..."

That was it! The Saiyan let out a growl. There was loud rattling, the bars of the head end of the bed snapped and the shattered remains of the handcuffs fell to the ground. Bulma was pressed down to the bed and Vegeta slid on top, regaining control. He held another chocolate coated strawberry in his hand, and pushed the sweet temptation between her parted lips, "Who would have thought..." he said huskily, sealing her mouth with a kiss.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, BUT there is a reason! I have started another BxV Story. It's an AU Fic. So If you're keen check my new story out :)**


	23. Console

**Console**

Vegeta hadn't seen Bulma all day and he didn't like not seeing his woman. Of course he'd never tell her that. He searched for her ki and to his surprise, she wasn't in her lab but on the lookout on top of the roof of their house. So he made his way up to the rooftop and pushed open the door.

Bulma sat on a little bench with her back to him. He began to approach her but halted when he heard her sobbing. The door fell shut behind him and Bulma flinched at the sound. She had come up to the roof to avoid questions. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears and regain her breath from the wracking sobs that she was allowing herself moments before. She could only hope that Vegeta would buy her cover or simply not want to talk about it, which was one of only benefits to him being as self-absorbed as he was. Her hope was quickly dashed as she looked at his face.

Vegeta stood in front of her, his arms crossed. He looked at her red eyes and wet cheeks. Was she crying because of him? He couldn't remember doing anything to upset her like this. He had been making an effort to avoid hurting Bulma, and the thought that he had done something to upset his mate sent a self-loathing through his mind. But he was determined to figure out what he had done and fix it or at least avoid doing it again.

His voice was rough, "You are crying" he stated looking down at her.

Bulma snuffled and got up, "It's nothing. I've got to get back to the lab." she tried to push past him, but Vegeta blocked her way.

"Bulma!" it made him feel uneasy, seeing Bulma like this. He wasn't good in handling such things and it annoyed him that she wouldn't tell him what was going on, "Spit it out."

Bulma's brows furrowed in anger, "It's nothing, gosh, Vegeta, just leave me be! Don't you have to do push up's or something!?"

The Saiyan started to get pissed, but then he noticed that Bulma was hiding something behind her back. She followed his gaze and turned pale. She wanted to run for the door, but she knew that she wouldn't get two steps before he would be on her. So she just stood there and refused to look him in the eye, wanting him to take the hint and drop the subject. Unfortunately for her, Vegeta, was now more concerned than before about what was going on. If she wasn't going to tell him, he would do what he must to find out what the problem was.

With inhuman speed, Vegeta reached behind her and grabbed her arm that held the object. Bulma struggled, in vane, to pull her hand away, but Vegeta only jerked her hand higher pulling her against his muscled chest, "Really? Shouldn't you know better?!" with his other arm he held her body tightly to his chest and with a bit of pressure, he made her hand release the thing she was holding.

Bulma's eyes widened, "Vegeta, no…"

The Saiyan examined the object, it was a picture, and his guts twisted painfully. It showed Bulma in her teens with a young Kakarot happily holding up a Dragonball. They were smiling and all happy.

_She'd been crying over Kakarot..._

He knew that Bulma became friends with that low class dog when they were young and went on a hunt for the Dragon balls. When the fool was alive they had not shown much affection to each other, but he got the feeling that they were still close friends. He didn't like her attention on the clown, but couldn't admit to being jealous, so he just never addressed the topic. But having it presented to him like this…it hurt. His hand sank as he lowered his gaze to meet Bulma's.

Her eyes filled up with tears as she wound her arms round her chest. The last thing she had wanted was to hurt him, but she could see it in his eyes, "Vegeta, please…it's not…"

He cut her off, "Why?"

Once more Bulma wiped her tears away, "Today was the anniversary of the first time we met, I was going through some things and I found this picture. It made me want to call him and talk about old times, then I remembered that he's not here anymore. I got…sad. I came up here to have a quiet minute. But I didn't want you to know, because...it...it feels like I'm betraying you."

She was desolate and torn. Vegeta couldn't stand seeing his mate like that. He felt the urge to pull her close. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "It's all my fault! If I had never gotten him into that hunt for the stupid Dragonballs, he would still be here…still be that little kid, happy in the forest. I'm the one that found him and ruined his carefree world."

Despite the reasons for her sadness she was his mate before anything, even Kakarot. He sat on the bench and without a word, he pulled Bulma close. Vegeta gave her the picture back and Bulma leaned her head against his warm chest

"That's not true."

Bulma looked up at her Prince in confusion.

"Kakarot would have been dead long before this, if he had not met you. He might be a brainless idiot, but he is still a Saiyan he would have fought and died in battle because it is his nature. I've heard your stories and it was on those adventures that he met the people who trained him. Though the training was obviously inadequate, he would have been much worse off, if he had tried to face us with no training."

She knew Vegeta was right, that Goku would have been in the fray without her. She was trying to put a reason for why she felt the way she did. She was just left with the hurt of him being gone, "He was the annoying little brother I never had."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his warm scent, "I love you."

He rubbed his hand along her back, the way he had seen her do for him and Trunks when they were upset, "I know." He held her and she snuggled in his embrace. Now and then tears rolled down her cheeks and Vegeta wiped them away.

* * *

I was kinda lost halfway through the chapter and **foxyrules** did a great job concluding it!

My new story is called **Melting Ice**. Of course Vegebul.


	24. Super Saiyan

I'm back with a new chapter, finally :) **foxyrules** contributed a lot to this one, thank you!

* * *

**Super Saiyan**

Beads of sweat ran down Vegeta's tense muscles, as he advanced towards Trunks who dodged his punches. The boy was good, but Vegeta didn't forgive mistakes. Trunks turned right to avoid a kick, leaving his other side exposed and without defense. Vegeta scowled, "Bad move kid!"

He fired a blast and Trunks clashed against the wall. He slithered down to the ground, gasping and holding his side. Vegeta crossed his arms, waiting for his son to recover. Trunks was breathing fast, trying to catch air, "What did you do that for, Dad?!"

"Teaching you what happens, if you let your defense slide! I taught you better than that, boy!"

Trunks jumped back up and speed towards his father, aiming to kick his chest, but Vegeta just lifted his left arm, blocking the attack. He did notice the power behind the kick and his son's speed, and he smirked with pride. He grabbed Trunks ankle and the boy was smashed against the wall once more, "Is that all you've got?"

Trunks was getting angry now, just like his dad, he didn't like being mocked. Again he attacked his father this time with a series of well placed punches and kicks that Vegeta blocked. Trunks concentrated his advance upon his father with a sequence of more aggressive attacks, his course of motion and balance were perfect. With a hard kick, Trunks thrust Vegeta against the wall and jumped back, out of breath and sweaty. Vegeta lowered his arms he had held up in defense and looked at his son. He had to suppress a smirk. "That's enough of the warm up." he went to control panel and turned the gravity from 50 G to 150 G. There was loud humming as the gravity increased rapidly and Trunks knees gave in under the pressure. Vegeta turned Super," I want 500 lap's. Do you think you can handle that?"

Trunks pushed himself back up baring his teeth, "Of course... " he pressed out, as he started to walk around the GR...

[Gravity room scene from DBZ, Please support the official release ]

oOo

Vegeta stared at his son as he opened up the doors to leave the Gravity Room. Trunks now blond hair stood up defying gravity as he was radiating enormous power! The kid was a goddamn Super Saiyan and Vegeta hadn't had a freaking clue! Trunks turned around, but Vegeta was frozen, "You're coming right, Dad? You said we'd go to the park right now."

That brought Vegeta out of his head and he followed Trunks.

Trunks was still in his Super Saiyan form, when they bumped into Bulma. When she saw Trunks hair and Vegeta following right behind, her eyes widened, "You showed him Trunks?!", the words where out before she could stop them. Her gaze automatically found Vegeta's, who looked at her in disbelief, "You knew about this and didn't tell me?!"

She drew up her shoulders guiltily, "Well, you know it...was..."

"I told her to keep it a secret, Dad. I was just waiting for the right time to show you." Vegeta starred at his traitor woman and son, "Please don't get angry with mom. If you have to do your active anger management stuff now, we'll never get to the park!"

"Active what...? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you know, Grandma told me that's what you guys do when you have bad fights. I don't really know what it means, though..."

A light flush had appeared on Vegeta's face. _That exasperating blond woman. _He would go and snap her neck, the hell with her food. "Go shower and get changed and we will leave, Trunks."

Vegeta didn't have to say that twice and Trunks zipped out of the kitchen.

"Park? You're taking him, and I didn't have to con you into this? Who are you and what have you done with my man?"

Vegeta turned to his woman, advancing toward her, making her to take a few steps back until she bumped the wall. Bulma didn't like the expression on the Saiyan's face. It was intimidating. He had cornered her cutting of any way to escape. She laughed nervously. Vegeta grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly when she squealed. He leaned in and she felt his hot breath all over her neck. Bulma swallowed hard, "He's right here," pushing his hardness against her, "You will be punished for keeping secrets, Bulma, tonight." His rough voice caused chills all over her body, but before she could say anything, Vegeta vanished.

oOo

They were standing in front of a big and colorful entrance, which said in bright green letters "West City Funfair". The place was jammed with humans and Vegeta started to regret his little deal with Trunks, who pulled on his beige shorts, "Let's go the roller coaster, the one with all the loops, alright Dad?"

Vegeta looked at the 'roller coaster' and scoffed, those earthlings were completely nuts. Why bother invent such a useless thing? But he didn't say anything. He had promised Trunks to go out with him for an hour and he couldn't deny that he liked how happy his son was about it. So he just followed Trunks, "Fine."

They went to the pay kiosk and Vegeta pulled _his_ wallet out. Bulma had given him one a couple of years ago full with those plastic cards and she had shown him how to withdraw money. He starred at the note in his hands, groaning humorlessly. When exactly had he started to adjust to life on earth so much?

"Ahm, excuse me, Sir?" Vegeta looked up to the lady in the kiosk, "How many tickets?"

"Just one, for my son."

The lady glanced at Trunks, "I'm sorry, he's not old enough to go by himself. You'll have to accompany him."

Vegeta frowned, those useless humans, "Woman the kid is a god damn Sup..." But he broke off half way.

"Sir...?" The woman looked at him slightly irritated,

"Just give me two!"

5 minutes later Vegeta and Trunks sat strapped into the seats, and the full-blooded Saiyan was trying his best to not kill every human within a ten-kilometer range. The ride started Trunks cheered and the other passengers started screaming and Vegeta was bending the 'safety' frame of his seat in an attempt to keep his cool. As the ride continued, the look of joy on Trunks' face faded to boredom and disappointment. As the exited the ride, Vegeta knew something was wrong, "What?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "I thought this was supposed to be fast."

Vegeta nudged Trunks' shoulder with his elbow, "What do you expect when you are as strong and as fast as we are? These rides were not made for Saiyans."

Trunks hid his elation at his father's praise and inclusion of him as a superior being. "Maybe we could try some of the food and games?"

Trunks dragged him around to different games and stands. Trunks won a giant soft toy monkey at the ring the bell game, but gave it to a little girl as he saw his fathers scowl. They ate a mountain of sausages and fries and father and son dug in, not noticing the people around starring at them. They had just finished; Trunks started starring at the people on the rides having fun. A big sigh from the little boy drew his father's attention, "You still want to go on the rides, don't you?"

Trunks huffed, "They just look like they're fun, but…"

"What if there was a fun one, made for Saiyans?"

"You think Mom could make one?"

"Who said anything about your mother? I'm going to make your 'Roll of Coasting'."

"It's a Roller Coaster, Dad."

"Do you want to do this, or not?" Trunks jumped off the table they were sitting at, "Oh Yeah! We're gonna have the best ride, EVER!"

oOo

After 'borrowing' one of the damaged bumper cars from the park, and a few yards of steel cable, the Saiyan Princes were having a blast. Vegeta was getting a nice workout flying and swinging the car around with Trunks inside, and Trunks was finally getting the thrills that all the other kids got to have.

Bulma had finally decided to find her two Saiyans. She particularly wanted to make sure that no major catastrophes were happening involving an aggravated Prince of all Saiyans and the general public. She was surprised to find the pair having fun in the middle of nowhere.

Noticing his mate's approach, Vegeta set down the car near where she landed. Trunks was shouting, "Again, again!" when he finally noticed the reason for the stop, his mother, he jumped out of the car and ran over to greet her with a big hug. Returning her son's embrace she smiled up at her mate, "What are you two doing out here? I thought the plan was for the park?"

Trunks filled her in with the story of the boring ride and his Dad's awesome idea of making one of their own. Vegeta could be seen blushing at his son's admiration and his woman's bright smile directed towards him.

"You should ride, Mom! It's super fun!" Trunks started to drag her towards the car, which now looked very unstable the closer she got.

Bulma let out a nervous laugh, "That's ok, Trunks. Mommy would like to live."

"Awe, come on, Mom. Dad could ride with you to make sure you're safe and I can fly you around. If I go super it would be really easy." Trunks gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, with his 'don't you trust me, I'm your son' look.

Bulma looked over to her mate to get confirmation that this was a plan that wouldn't end up in her splattered all over the canyon floor. He simply gave her a nod. She let out an exasperated breath of defeat, "Okay."

"Alright, Mom, you're the coolest."

"But you can't go too fast, I'm not as strong as you." Trunks was nodding his head vigorously in agreement. "And you better hold onto me." Vegeta gave her a smirk.

Vegeta got in the car first and Bulma sat between his legs. She kept an iron grip on the hand bar and Vegeta slipped his hands around her waist, his fingers slowly moving upwards whenever their son wasn't looking. Bulma only turned to face him and shook her head. _What's got him in such a good mood?_

Suddenly the car lurched forward. Trunks was in the air in all his Super Saiyan glory carrying the cables that would lift the ride into the air. Bulma gasped at the move, instantly forgetting the groping hands around her. "Remember, not too fast."

"He knows what he's doing." The husky sound of Vegeta's voice was close to her ear, sending a different kind of thrill down her spine. He moved her closer into his chest and nipped at her neck, "I've got you."

Then Trunks got up to speed. He started with flying around leveled off, taking turns and small dips, his mother laughing. What he couldn't know was that is was just as much his father making her squeal, as it was the ride. He stopped for a moment, "Alright, that was the warm-up, here is the real ride."

"Real ride? Trunnnnnnnnnnks."

He was doing loops, dips, turns, barrel rolls, anything and everything he could think of that would make it the best, most thrilling ride in the history of rides. And he could tell it was because his mother was screaming like all the other people on the park roller coasters. Vegeta, who was a bit closer to the noise, was not having quite as much fun. Bulma had abandoned the safety bar and dug her nails into her mate's arms, "VEGETAAAAAAAA, I'M GONNA KILLLLLLL YOU!"

After a few minutes Trunks finally brought the couple in for the landing. By the time the car came to a complete stop Bulma was a melting puddle in Vegeta's arms exhausted from screaming and dizzy from her son's wild ride.

"Did you like it? Was it fun? Wanna go again?"

Bulma's face paled with the thought of another go. "Honey, it was lots of fun, but I think it's time for dinner. We should get back."

"Awwwwwe, But…"

"You're mother's right. It will be dark soon anyway." Vegeta lifted himself and Bulma out of the car, not setting her down, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand.

"But we can come again another day, right? Maybe we could put lights on it so we can stay out longer?"

"We'll see." Vegeta took off with Bulma in his arms, demanding that he take it slow. Trunks followed shortly after excited, anything that wasn't a straight up no from his father was good news.

oOo

**Later That Night.**

Bulma was walking out of the bathroom, dressed in her nightgown and robe. Vegeta was laying out on the bed in his boxers, seemingly ready to fall asleep. Bulma turned off the main lights before she got into bed, "He really had fun today. " She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss, "You are a good Daddy." She rubbed her hand across his chest and kissed him again, more deeply this time. She started to breath more heavily and kept on kissing him, until he grabbed her wandering hand.

"Don't think that you are getting out of your punishment by being nice."

"Punishment?"

Vegeta pulled her onto his torso so that she was straddling him, and he gave her a sharp smack on her bottom. "Yes, punishment. For keeping secrets from me."

Bulma was surprised by his sudden change, "You're not serious."

Another sharp rap was given on her other ass cheek, "Oh, Yes. You were a naughty girl."

Bulma sat up with her hands resting on the Prince's chest pouting, "And here I was about to give you a reward for being so good with Trunks today." She slowly slid back towards his growing manhood her wet core leaving a trail down his torso. She made a strategic move in not wearing anything under her nighty, just in case of an emergency.

Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her inch closer and closer to his cock. Her hands reached behind her sliding his boxers down. His hardness hit her backside proving that he was up for negotiations.

"I was thinking I would have a go on one of your other world class rides." She moved so that his length was gliding between her legs rubbing up-against her swollen mound. She moved back and forth making sure he was fully coated with her juices. His mind was completely focused on her movements, he could barely remember his name let alone a punishment for…something or other.

She knew she had him right where she wanted, "Do you want me to go for a ride, Vegeta?" All she got was a low growl and a buck from his hips, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Thank you** for reading! Well, there is only one more chapter to go now and this story will be finished. I can't believe it!


	25. Sleepless

Well, the very last chapter...Enjoy!

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows :)

* * *

**Sleepless**

Bulma looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 2.39 am but she couldn't sleep. Vegeta lay next to her on his side, sleeping deeply. He was huddled up against her, his strong arm rested across her stomach, blandly holding her waist. Bulma listened to his even breathing. A whiff of his masculine scent lingered in the air and Bulma relaxed. His presence gave her security and filled her with contentment, only Vegeta could give her. She retraced the contour of his distinctive chin with her fingertips and kissed him. He looked so unburdened and amicable while asleep. Wary, not to wake him Bulma shifted his arm off of her and got out of bed. She threw her dressing gown over her shoulders and went outside the balcony door. Crossing her arms over the balustrade she looked up. It was a cloudy night and no stars were shinning in the dark sky.

Sometimes she couldn't believe how far she and Vegeta had come. She had never felt so deeply for anyone as she did for him. Still, she remembered all to well the times Vegeta had hurt her with his words and actions and the tears she had shed over him. Confused about his emotions and fighting against his feelings he had done the only things he had known all his life, assault and attack.

Bulma recalled those moments which such painful clarity, it still made her heart ache. It had been her most desperate and doubtful times, when she didn't believe that the thing they had, would ever work out.

_Vegeta rolled off her, his breathing calm as he eased in satisfaction. Bulma was gasping for air, trying to regain control of her body. Vegeta was a rough lover, full of passion, but demanding and taxing. No man had ever fulfilled her needs as he did, but their raw encounters always left her worn out and exhausted. She resisted him. She wouldn't allow Vegeta to dominate her. It spurred the Saiyan to bring her down, to make her give in. It was a game, fueling their lust and desire for each other, like an addiction._

_Bulma stretched out and glanced at the cradle, but Trunks was still fast asleep. She noticed Vegeta watching her and she turned her head to meet his gaze. She couldn't define his expression as he examined her. It seemed like he was astonished, confused and irate all at once until he finally looked away scoffing. Bulma grabbed his callous hand, squeezing it lightly, "Stay tonight." she wasn't pleading, but she couldn't hide that trace of desperation in her voice, "Before you go an fight the Androids."  
_

_Vegeta stiffened and pulled his hand back, causing a sting in Bulma's heart, "There is no reason for you to show concern about me, Woman!"_

_"You are the father of my child Vegeta! I have any right..." but he cut her off._

_"No, you have not! I never asked for this! I didn't want the brat, neither any responsibilities regarding you!"_

_His words felt like a slap in her face, but her anger soared at the same time. She was so sick of him constantly denying her, "You're pathetic! For the first time in your life you feel something other than hate or anger and you know what, Vegeta?! It scares the shit out of you!"_

_The Saiyan's eyes narrowed, he grabbed her arm, "You mean nothing to me!" he pressed out, his voice trembling, as his cold orbs dug into her._

_Bulma wrestled herself free, "Liar!" she spat, pushing him away._

_Vegeta scowled, he got out of bed, still naked, "I couldn't care less about you or the brat, understand?!", he put his clothes on that lay in a tangled mess on the floor, from their earlier encounter, "Tomorrow, I'll kill the Androids and afterwards Kakarot!" he had raised his voice, waking Trunks up who started crying._

_"Vegeta!" Bulma stumbled out of bed and the Saiyan halted looking at her, "I need you...and Trunks he needs a father. You can't just run from that!"_

_Vegeta sneered, his voice harsh and unrelenting, "He'll manage, I did!"_

_"Why don't you just admit that you care? Because I know you do!" she was almost screaming; she felt so helpless and alone._

_A vein pulsed on his temple, his fists clenched, blue sparks of ki crackling around, "Shut your mouth, Woman! You know nothing about me!" He turned his back to her and just left, leaving her behind. For a second, there was silence, no noise, only the wind that swayed the curtains through the open window. Bulma clawed her fingers in her blue hair and shook her head in desperation. Trunks started crying again and Bulma walked to the cradle. She felt feeble, like all the energy had been drained from her with Vegeta leaving her again. She didn't know how much more she could handle. Bulma lifted her son out of the cradle, pressing his small, warm body against her chest. Then her knees gave in. She broke down, silent tears dropping to the floor, as she swayed Trunks in her arms._

A chilled breeze sprung up, and she wrapped her robe tighter around her body. Despite everything, she had fallen in love with this man, because she knew there was another side of him, buried deep down. Vegeta was worth fighting for. Still, it had been a long and exhausting battle. And with Trunks getting older, it had become even harder. Juggling her dysfunctional relationship and her son, who just longed for his father's approval, had been hard. But Vegeta needed time, until he was ready to let Trunks in. So she covered up for Vegeta, encouraged her son. So once Vegeta was ready to get involved with his son, Trunks wouldn't be resentful towards his father.

_Bulma put the cake on the counter and cut it into pieces as Trunks slinked around the kitchen watching her._

_"Mom..."_

_"Yes, Sweety?"_

_"Is Dad...is he... gone again?"_

_She stopped, the knife hovered inches above the cake. She had hoped Trunks wouldn't bring the topic up, but of course he did, especially on a day like this. She turned around, facing her son, trying not show how she felt, saving him from disappointment. She had always come up with explanations, but this time it was different, "Yes...he must have left the day before yesterday."_

_Since Vegeta had come back from his 'little trip' in space, he'd left a couple of times again. With a space ship, or simply into the woods, or the mountains; away from humans, from Bulma. Always when he was starting to feel uneasy and overwhelmed. Vegeta struggled to stay in one place for a long time. He was used to being on the move. To travel, to fight, still, he always came back after a few weeks. He had promised her and Vegeta was not a man to break his word. He never told her when he'd leave, but Bulma could tell. He was overly peevish, rude and avoided any interaction, well more than usual._

_Bulma didn't comment on it anymore. She saw, that Vegeta needed those breaks, but it always left her with a bitter feeling when he was gone._

_Trunks kept on wondering the kitchen, trailing his fingers along the kitchen cabinets._

_"But why?" he looked in his mother's eyes, and she saw the incomprehension about his fathers actions, the hurt._

_Bulma knelt down, gripping Trunks' shoulders, "Listen, Trunks. Don't you think it has anything to do with you, okay! He's not angry, just restless. He's not used to staying in one place for long."_

_Trunks looked down at his feet, "He never takes us with him...", he paused, clenching his hands, "It's like he doesn't want us..." one tear rolled down his cheek, he quickly brushed it away. Bulma felt a sharp sting in her heart. How was Trunks supposed to understand his father, if she didn't most of the time._

_"You know, your father isn't like other dads. But...but that doesn't mean, he doesn't love you! Deep down in his heart he cares for you, a lot. He shows you in his own way, okay! He trains you, becomes angry when he gets the impression you're not applying yourself, and... "_

_"But...but it's my birthday!" Trunks pressed out, his voice was shaking as he tried to hold back his tears._

_Bulma wasn't even sure if Vegeta knew about Trunks' birthday. Vegeta didn't understand those 'ridiculous human sentimentalities', or their importance. He'd never experienced anything like it. Sometimes she asked herself why she kept on covering for Vegeta. In the end it wasn't only for Trunks' sake, but also for Vegeta's. He would appreciate it...one day. When he was ready to take on his role as a Dad._

_"Oh, Honey...no!" she pulled her son close and Trunks wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, burying his face onto her chest. Trunks started sobbing and Bulma stroked his back, feeling the firm musculature that had built up so quickly since Vegeta had started to train him. But after all he was still a 4-year-old little boy, that had to fight for his fathers attention Saiyan or not._

_After a while he stopped crying and Bulma looked in his blue eyes, that were so like her own, "I actually wanted to wait with this until everyone was here and the party started, but, well." Bulma left the room and after a minute she came back, holding a wrapped present in her hands, "It's from me and your Dad."_

_Trunks eyes widened in excitement, "Really?! From Dad as well?!"_

_His Mum smiled and nodded. She didn't need to tell him, that Vegeta never meant for it to be a birthday present._

_Trunks ripped the paper off impatiently and a big grin appeared on his face, "Wow! Combat gear!" He held the green suit, the orange belt, sweat bands and shoes up._

_"Your Dad kept on and on that you needed one for your training. He had me design this one for you. I had to change it at least 10 times until he was satisfied."_

_Bulma brushed through his hair, feeling light-hearted. It was so easy to make little kids happy, letting them forget about their worries._

_"It resists friction and heat, and is really difficult to rip" Bulma said proudly, "Which doesn't mean that you have to challenge it, though. I didn't say it's Saiyan proof!"_

_Trunks quickly stopped tearing on the fabric, "And Dad really wanted you to make it, for me?!"_

_Bulma laughed, "Would I lie to you? Come on, try it on!"_

_Trunks slipped into his new clothing, beaming with pride, "Mom, can I leave it on today? I wanna show it to Gohan, Goten and the others!"_

_"Of course you can!"_

_"Yeah! Best Mom ever!" He jumped up, giving Bulma a kiss, before she rushed out the room, "Grandma! Grandpa! Look what I got from Mom _and Dad_ for my Birthday!"_

_Bulma looked after her son, as she finished cutting the cake._

_'Damn it Vegeta! Do you even realize how much you mean to your son?'_

So much had changed since then. Vegeta had settled in this life, with Trunks and her. He had never known the concept of family and yet he learned to appreciate it. He wasn't a sentimental person, nor would he show her affection in front of others. But that didn't matter. Though, he had never said it Bulma knew, Vegeta loved her. She was secure in their relationship and truly trusted him. She wasn't afraid anymore that he might just leave one day. Vegeta had chosen to stay. Bulma knew that Vegeta wasn't that evil person anymore. He had only needed a second chance in life and Bulma had given him one.

"Bulma."

She turned around and saw her Saiyan leaning against threshold of the balcony door. He had his arms folded over his chest, the outlines if his muscles illuminated sharply by the light inside. He wore his usual frown and Bulma had to smile about the silent reproach in his voice. She reached one arm out and he took her hand. Bulma pulled him close and Vegeta enclosed the small of her back in his strong arms. She felt the heat of his naked chest pressed up against her back, as he captured her. She relaxed in his grip, leaning against him. He nuzzled his face against hers, his lips brushing over her cheeks, sending a shiver through Bulma's body, "Can't sleep?" he whispered softly.

Bulma shook her head. Vegeta's lips wondered down her throat, nibbling her skin, slowly starting to suck it. Before she realized what he was doing, it was already to late. "Vegeta!" she cried out and pulled away from him, "You didn't..." she examined the spot his mouth had been working on and glowered, "You gave me a hickey!"

He gave her an impudent smirk.

"Fantastic! Now I'll have to wear a damn scarf to the tournament tomorrow! Thank you!"

Vegeta seemed quite amused about her bleating and pulled her close again. She saw that he was in a playful mood and her anger wore off. She nuzzled into him, "So you're gonna take on Goku tomorrow?"

The Saiyan smirked, "This time Kakarot won't stand a chance against me!"

Bulma was happy seeing him so confident. She turned and kissed him on his hot lips, "Who could ever compete with my Saiyan Warrior anyway?!"

Vegeta clasped her hips and sat her one the balustrade. She felt his hands around her waist and back, holding her tightly as he leaned in. He inhaled deeply, as he kissed her taking in Bulma's scent. She was sweet and only his. Vegeta focused in on their kiss, their tongues tangling. A burning desire ran through his whole body, it yearned to consume her completely as if he could never get enough. He never understood how Bulma could make him feel that way, and he relished every second of it. He had to break their kiss, the sensation overwhelming him. He leaned his forehead against his mate's, his eyes closed, "Bulma...I..." his voice was hoarse, but he broke off unable to finish. His fists clenched, was he really such a coward?!

But Bulma gently grabbed his chin and made him look at her, "I know." her gaze was tender, "I don't need to hear it."

Before Vegeta could say anything she placed her hand on his muscled chest, "Now, take me to the bedroom my dauntless warrior..."

The Saiyan picked his woman up and Bulma pushed her hips against him. She grinned, "Vegeta?"

He clasped her waist tightly and rose his gaze to meet hers, listening. Bulma leaned in and whispered in his ear. The Saiyan chuckled and his lips curled into a smirk, "Is that so?", his voice was deep and husk as he slid the balcony door aside.

Bulma flushed a little and Vegeta threw her onto the bed, the soft mattress catching her fall. She lay spread out on her back, propped up on her elbows and Vegeta pinned her down with his intense gaze, as he turned Super, flooding the room with golden light. Bulma took in his god like from and his handsome features. She saw the muscles shifting under his skin as he advanced towards her. He was emitting pure strength and pride, showcasing his power. Vegeta captured her beneath him, his voice hoarse from desire, "So, is that what you want? To be fucked by a Super Saiyan?"

She returned his gaze, lust written over her features. Clawing her fingers in his golden hair, she lost herself in his heat. The Prince of all Saiyans was all hers and it filled her up with joy.

* * *

03\. August 2015: Soo, that's it :) I hope you had as much fun reading this story, as I had writting it! Special thanks goes to **foxyrules, **for being my beta throughout this story! **You are very welcome to leave some last reviews :)**

25\. May 2016:** I added a bonus chapter :)**


	26. Bonus Chapter: On the lookout

It almost has been a year and the story was supposed to be finished but I just had to write this down! So here is little **bonus chapter** :)

* * *

**On the Lookout**

Vegeta walked away from the group and stood at the rim of Dende's Lookout. He had his gaze set downward, his vision fixed on the cloudscapes that denied him the view down to Earth, to the people he'd just saved.

It wasn't long before she came up behind him, but he didn't move. The only indication that he had noticed her presence was his broad shoulders tensing, the muscles going rigid and hard. For a while she just stood beside him in silence, the relief of his return gone. The stillness was unbearable and Vegeta wished she would scream at him.

Then she grabbed his wrist, at her touch his heart started to race in his chest as Bulma pulled him away behind a marble pillar and he let her.

She stood before of him looking up to his eyes, but he couldn't return her gaze. Her features flashed in anger and she put her hands on his chest. With a surprising amount of strength, she knocked him against the pillar. Grabbing onto his suit, she pulled him towards her. She grasped his chin harshly, forcing Vegeta to look at her. Her ocean blue eyes dug into his black ones, piercing his soul. He'd never felt this vulnerable in his life as all his defenses melted away.

For the fraction of forever, she just stared at him. She didn't say a word and Vegeta realized how afraid he was, that she would. He'd betrayed her. Hurt her. He had done all the things he'd sworn he would never do again. The thought of the consequences of his actions, the possibility that he'd lost her sent a ripping pain through him, that tore him apart. A sorrow he'd never experienced before, not even in battle.

Her azure eyes filled up with tears and she finally said something, her voice shaking, "What you did at the tournament, seeing you like that I _knew_ that wasn't you. It might have been a long time ago, but not anymore. I couldn't love such a man."

The tears ran down her cheeks and chin now, dripping into her scarf, "That you would sacrifice your values, your pride even, to get to Goku...I...I get it. I know how much you suffered over this, but you allowed that _piece of shit_ to take possession of you?! That you decided not to fight it? I'd never thought you to be so weak." The trembling edge in her tone was gone, but the tears hadn't stopped pouring out of her blue eyes, "You don't know how much it hurt to witness, how you chose your own vengeance over Trunks and me. I have never been betrayed like that before."

He didn't know what to say. His world was dark now; darker than it had ever been living under Frieza. He was given everything and threw it away for a glimpse of power, how could she ever forgive him? He didn't deserve her forgiveness; he deserved to wallow in the dark without the benefit of her beautiful blue light that she had tirelessly tried to shed on him throughout all of these years. She had been there for him and he betrayed her. He could do nothing now; he wanted to look away, couldn't stand seeing Bulma like this, but she didn't allow him to lower his gaze and his mate saw the shame and remorse reflected in his eyes. All his confidence was just...gone, "I'm not deserving of you, Bulma."

"It's not enough." Vegeta's heart stopped; this was it, she was about to banish him from her life for good this time. He deserved every mean and harsh thing one could say to another person; he deserved to be thrown into the deepest pit of hell. "It's not enough…to make me stop loving you!"

"What?" she had done it. In the deepest darkest place where no light could hope to exist, she somehow managed to pierce the black veil with a dazzling light.

Her tears had dried up, but her body trembled, as she fixed her vision on some point in the distance, "When you died I realized, I wanted you back. I would do anything…sacrifice anything to get you back. Whoever I need to kill whatever I need to do. I...I can't live without you." She let go of his chin, "So in a way, I'm just as selfish, and I'm not better than you. I can't judge. I would have stopped at nothing to bring you back." She seemed shocked about her own conclusion, as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked almost afraid of herself.

It was unbearable too see her like this, "Don't say that. I...You are so much better than I am. What I did, my motives behind it, were pathetic. Disgraceful. I'm not worthy of you, I never was."

He wanted to touch her, pull her close, but there seemed to be a chasm between them, "But believe this, Trunks and you are the most precious things I have in this world. It has never been as plain to me, as when I fought Buu. I'm...truly sorry for what I did to you…for everything I've done to you." The words were out, but they felt foreign on his tongue. He had always struggled with enclosing his emotions, to show his son and Bulma how he felt, "I didn't fight Buu for redemption, and I only did it for the both of you."

Bulma didn't speak. The Saiyan hesitated, then almost shy, he touched her soft curves and when Bulma didn't object he laid his hands on her hips and pushed her closer. He grabbed hold of her. His arms encircled her fragile back and he pressed her against his chest. He smelled her sweet scent, as he buried his face in her shoulders. "I was so afraid of losing you. The sheer thought of it drove me mad." His voice was a rough whisper.

Bulma pushed herself against him. Her arm slid around his neck, her fingers clawed his spiky hair, and she kissed him. It was like a Ki blast exploding in his insides. She tasted sweet like relief mixed with joy. It felt so good to feel her, to know, that she was _his_. Bulma's knees gave way and he caught her and followed her to the ground. He didn't care if anyone saw them, for the first time in his life he was free; it felt like the last chain that had hindered his heart broke off. He released her soft lips. Bulma let out a sound of protest, her breathing was heavy, her face flushed. And then Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans said it, "I...I love you, Bulma."

For seconds, she just starred at him, and then she burst into tears once more flinging her arms around him. He held her trembling figure as he ineptly stroke her back, a flush creeping up his neck and face.

"I love you, too."

The Saiyan wiped the tears of her face with his thumb, his cheeks still red, "I know, so will you stop crying already, woman!?"

"Then marry me! Show that you truly belong to me and Trunks.", the words practically burst out of her as Bulma beamed at him, tears still running.

Vegeta just starred at his mate, then his lips twisted into a smirk. He leaned in so that his mouth brushed her ear, "It will be a honor to make you my Saiyan Princess."

She was glowing. The Saiyan couldn't remember when he'd last seen Bulma this happy and he crushed her against his chest. For a sweet, blissful moment, he just held his woman.

Then Vegeta looked up and Bulma turned her head, to see Trunks standing in front of them, "Mom, Dad! I was looking for you!" He froze as he saw his parents on the ground and his mom's tears. He'd never seen his father embracing her, like that.

"Dad? Why is mom crying?"

Trunks came closer and patted her back, "Are you afraid of fat Buu? Don't be! If we have to, I'll fuse with Goten and kick his sorry butt! Dad will help, too. We will always protect you, right Dad? You are back, you can take care of mom now!"

There was a pause were Vegeta was at loss of words, reminded of the minutes before his sacrifice, how he'd held his son for the first time. Then he grabbed Trunks awkwardly by the shoulders and pulled him close, too. Vegeta was surprised how easy that suddenly was. He felt Trunks's shock. Then his son's shoulders relaxed and he grabbed onto his Dad, cuddling into the hug. Vegeta was there, holding his son and woman, the two things that were most precious to him in the world. There was only one thing that he wanted to do now, "Let's go home."

* * *

I really hope you liked it. This chapter was heaps of fun to write. And of course kudos to my Beta **foxyrules**! My new story is called **Melting Ice**!

**If you want to support me even more, then you could think about becoming a (p)atreon. Check out my page and get some sweet perks :D My username on (p)atreon(.com) is pukeko10.**


End file.
